Highschool of Apocalypse: Tale of the Strongest Satan
by Wildfurion
Summary: After destroying his world, Canopus,a human who consumed the 666 from another universe and the world's strongest mage and warrior, was bored.He had nothing to do other than watching over his ruined world that is:Until a failed summon takes him to the current DxD universe and fate allows him to become a Devil.(Rewrite of Rise of a Maou)(OcxHarem)
1. Chapter 1: The World Ender

**Prologue Arc I: The World Ender.**

 **A/N: Hey peeps! LOLZ1337 here and I just want say that I'm the one who edited this chapter! For those of you who remember the original, you must know the pain of the clumped sentences and the formatting nightmare. That aside, I added a few extra details as well as changed some stuff slightly. Not much has been changed, I just added some extra bits here and there, please leave a review for WildFurion or directly PM me about this story!**

 **Afrosamurai666: So this is the new member huh? Cool!**

 **Alcoholic Pikachu: I want Alcohol!**

 **Hot Dog: Welcome to the Team buddy, hope we get along well!**

 **Shinji: Same thing here. Although I don't write too much.**

 **Stormking: The edition was pretty good, liked it.**

 **Wildfurion: I told you, Stormking~. My note is still on the back so... read it!**

Prologue Arc I: The World Ender.

Destroyed World, 2 years before cannon.

Void

Emptiness

Coldness

Darkness

A destroyed world was a combination of all these factors into one. It was basically an empty shell in the Multiverse Plane, like a coconut without the water and pulp, a simple vacuum where nothing exists as the world prepares itself for a new start.

Or at least it should be...

Surrounded by darkness was an island, where there was a purely white mansion surrounded by beautiful gardens, statues and dry ponds. Should one force his vision, he'd be able to see an almost invisible magic barrier placed around it.

Sitting on a throne of marble inside an empty hall, the knight was lost in thoughts, a habit one acquires when he has to be absolutely alone in the entire world.

He wore an old, rusty black plate armor with a dark helmet which covered his entire head and a red cloak which simply served as a buffer between his body and the cold stone of his seat.

'*sigh*Being the only living being in the entire world kinda sucks.' He thought while sighing and resting his back against the throne. 'If only something interesting happened...'

He stood there, contemplative for a few minutes.

'But as expected, nothing happens so I have to create my own distractions.' he then got up, the armor surprisingly silent for its age. He walked to the throne room's center and raised his hand to the roof. Various magic circles appeared in response and warrior spirits of all realms or ages appeared from them, holding swords, spears, hammers...every kind of weapon which could be imagined.

He then extended his other hand to the side and a transmutation circle appeared on the marble ground under it, the stone quickly turning into a metallic league and forming a spear.

"Come." the knight ordered and the army of spirits jumped over him at full speed but he teleported out of their way on the last second before jumping back at them and striking at them with his spear. He then levitated and formed a huge ball of electricity over the palm of his free hand before sending it flying at high speed between the knights and watched as the sparks sent the warriors flying.

"Now then, just to finish." he said as his spear glowed with light magic he transferred into it."Piercing Rain!"  
He then threw the spear and it divided into various others, until it really looked like a rain of spears sent against the warriors, defeating all of them with a single, lethal blow.

"*Tch*, easy." said him as he landed back on the ground."These spars aren't very entertaining."  
He stretched before readying himself to return for his seat when suddenly, something made him halt.

He heard a hauntingly familiar sound long forgotten by him... a song.

It was weak, as of it was being sung from far away, and resembled a choral but it was still there. A chant!  
'What?!' he thought in surprise.

The man then watched is fascination as a green portal appeared in front of him, its surface resembling that of a mirror.

"A portal huh, I wonder how destiny is such an unpredictable thing." said him playfully as he then touched the portal's surface and felt as it tried to suck him in.

"Well, at least I won't be bored." He said, shrugging his shoulders as he stopped resisting and let the portal pull him inside, a green light shining around him and enveloping his figure.

(On the other side.)  
Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Super-Devil and rightful Maou Lucifer, watched the summoning rite with a serious expression on his face. Beside him stood his Devil servant Euclid Lucifuge, a young man with long platinum hair braided in a pigtail and platinum eyes wearing a butler attire.

Various mages from Khaos Brigade, the organization he worked with, were reunited around an old altar as they chanted and formed a huge magic circle over it.

"The chant seems to be ineffective, Rizevim-sama." commented Euclid seriously.

"That was expected, a mere group of magicians would never be able to summon 666 anyways." said the Devil lord shrugging."Let's stop the show."

"Very well, Rizevim-sama." said Euclid while readying to give the order to stop.

But then he felt it.

It was as if gravity has just increased over him, the air dense with magic power he only felt when his master or one of the Super-Devils released his power close to him and his eyes widened as a green portal formed right over the altar and a figure came stepping out of it.

It was a knight full glad in a rusty black armor, his face covered by a helmet of the same color and a long crimson cloak waving behind him as he moved.

The figure looked around for some seconds before finally laying his gaze at the duo and then Euclid really felt the power go up tenfold, as if he was really in front of a Satan-class Devil with full power released. His master just stood on the same position, but even he had a few signs of disturbance under the armored figure's mute stare.

Then it moved. As quick as lightning, it knocked all the mages out with a single punch to the ground, opening a hole and sending the men flying with immense strength. The figure then turned to them and Euclid could only stare with widened eyes as he came closer at an incredible speed, an un-dodgable armored fist ready to hit his face with full strength.

But then the knight stopped midair, for someone grabbed his fist with a bare hand. This someone was Rizevin Livan Lucifer.

"Impressive, it's been a time since I met someone able to block a punch of mine by holding me by the fist." commented the figure and both noticed a young masculine voice. The black knight then jumped backwards and stood in front of them.

"Who are you? Or, mind me say, What are you?"asked Rizevim seriously.

"How impolite of me, I'm a human mage-paladin, at least partly, and my name is Canopus." greeted the armored figure with a bow."Also known as World's End or Apocalypse Bringer."

Euclid blanched, not really expecting the ritual to actually succeed, Rizevim on the other hand, was quite excited at the prospect, albeit slightly suspicious.

"Huh, Apocalypse? Shouldn't you be a beast?" asked Rizevim with a smirk.

"I'm afraid I'm not the Apocalypse that you know." said Canopus as he then waved his hand at the portal."As you can see, I came from another world which I utterly destroyed."

"I see." said the Lucifer thoughtfully, a hand under his bearded chin."Will you destroy this world as well?"

"I'm afraid I cannot as my version Apocalypse is not bound to this world. Since I left my world, the majority of my powers are sealed and I return to my original race." explained Canopus. "That's why I'm this powerful while continuing to be a human"

"Anyways, are you interested in joining me? I'm sure you would have a lot of strong opponents in Khaos Brigade." said Rizevim invitingly but Canopus denied with a head shake.

"Sorry but I'm not interested."

Detecting Devil presences, Euclid alerted his master.

"Rizevim-sama, Devils are coming this way. I can sense Sirzechs and my older sister Grayfia!"

"Very well." answered the Lucifer as then a magic circle appeared under him."Farewell Canopus, I hope we meet again soon."

They both disappeared in a flash of light, taking all the defeated magicians with them as well.

"*sigh* "That was close, I almost let him discover how weakened I really am." commented Canopus with a relieved sigh."Travelling between worlds really drains you huh?"

He then felt two presences behind him and turned around to see a young man with long red hair and eyes wearing a silver armor and a dark blue cloak and a woman with long silver tied in twintails falling over her shoulders wearing a maid outfit. Both were staring at them, the man smiling and the woman serious. So he decided to do the most normal thing to do when you're summoned to another world full of supernatural beings...introduce yourself.

"Hey there, my name is Canopus. What do you want? A fight? A friendly talk? Or maybe both?"

(Small Time Skip)

Canopus rested his back relaxedly on the very comfortable stuffed chair. He was in a kind of office, as there were bookshelves and a large table by the large window, as well as a smaller one, which was where he sat by.

Sitting in front of him were two red-haired men. The one he met earlier, whose name was Sirzechs Lucifer, and another one called Zeoticus Gremory, who was Sirzechs' father. He could feel that both of had quite large amounts of power.

"So, Canopus-dono" started Sirzechs carefully as he sat down on a couch, waving for him to do the same. "Which race are you from? I can feel a huge power coming from you."

The knight thought for a short while before sinking further into the chair, looking curiously at his surroundings.

Sirzech's eyes narrowed slightly. 'He seems at ease, despite being in an unknown's territory… His entire posture screams confidence, which can only mean that he is either completely sure that he can defeat us. And for some reason, I feel that he can do so as well'.

"I can be considered a human, at least partly, but I'm officially a human/elf hybrid." answered the knight in a relaxed manner. On the surface, he seemed calm and friendly, but deep inside, he was preparing one of his more deadly spells for usage at a moment's notice. He did not trust these… Beings yet. Better safe than sorry.

"Half-elf? I see..." said Zeoticus thoughtfully. On the other hand, Sirzechs eyed Canopus warily, feeling a slight surge of power that was almost too miniscule to detect.

'Oh? He can feel it?' Canopus thought with interest as he looked at Sirzechs directly in the eye, making him sweat slightly. 'Then this one is rather powerful… I must be on my guard'

The tension between the two was broken when Grayfia came inside the room with a teapot and cups. She served tea for all three men before leaving the room. Her steps were a bit irregular, meaning that she also felt the power the Canopus had.

"My turn now." said Canopus, not touching his tea. "Taking your magic circles and power into account, I can safely assume that you're Devils right?"

"Very good." said Zeoticus clapping his hands. "Yes, we're all Devils here and this place is called Underworld."

Canopus fidgeted slightly, an action which did not go unnoticed by Sirzechs. 'I see...so there are Devils in this world as well... It was a good thing that I prepared the spell' he thought in the privacy of his mind.'

"I assure you, we mean no harm" Sirzechs said in a slightly nervous tone. "We only wish to talk, nothing more"

Canopus was awakened from his musing by Sirzech's voice. He stared at Sirzechs long and hard, making the devil in question fidget rather obviously. On the sidelines Zeoticus was also feeling nervous, he was desperately hoping that things wouldn't go sour. After all, in front of him was a unknown being of immense power.

"I can hear the truthfulness in your words" Canopus finally stated, letting the spell he was preparing disperse. He ignored the quiet sighs of relief, "In that case, I will also inflict no harm upon you"

His hands then went to the helmet and removed it slowly. As his face was revealed, both Devils gasped in surprise.

He was a handsome teenager, around 17 years-old and had fringed black hair stained with red and purple colors and pink skull patterns, eyes which had blue and pink scorpion tails forming Yin yang patterns on the irises,pale white skin which was almost vampiric and elven pointed ears (A/N:Basically Shaula Gorgon fused with Arata Kasuga.).There was also a yellow diamond-shaped jewel embedded in the middle of his forehead, a rather strange asset on his handsome face.

"I guess I should change my attire then." said Canopus as he snapped his fingers and his black armor instantly disappeared, leaving him on a checked black and red social shirt, jeans and sneakers. "Don't ask me how I know about this world's clothing, long story."

"Looks like someone has interesting tricks." said Sirzechs with a playful smile, completely forgetting the tension a few moments ago. He could feel the aura of power around the teenage figure growing even more, as if the armor kept some of it hidden from them.

"Excuse me, I need to grab something." said Zeoticus and the Duke walked out of the room.

Canopus took a sip of his tea and let a pleased sigh out.

"Delicious, Grayfia-san really knows how to make a great tea." He said with a pleased smile."It's been a long time since I last drank some."

"My wife is an excellent maid but don't underestimate her, even I am afraid of her wrath." answered Sirzechs playfully.

The two laughed before falling into silence. It wasn't a tense silence, more of a curious one. Canopus further surveyed his surroundings as he lifted his tea cup, he had to admit that these devils were far more hospitable than he expected. When he entered the room, he was expecting an ambush from the corners of the room.

"Anyways ,I suppose you have other business with me other than talking about myself." He finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yes, we do." answered the red-haired man as Zeoticus returned with a wooden box in his hands.

"What is it?" asked Canopus curiously while placing his cup back on the table.

"Canopus-kun, have you ever heard of the Evil Piece System?" asked Sirzechs and his father opened the box, revealing 16 red chess pieces in it. He also noticed the King piece, as well as the Queen, one of the Rooks and three Pawns were golden.

"Unfortunately, such system never existed in my world, what is it about?"

"It's a system where a High-Class Devil acts as a Chess King while the other 15 pieces can be used to revive someone as a Devil servant of his." this time Zeoticus said.

"And you want me to be a Devil right?"asked Canopus seriously.

"You're really quick." said Sirzechs playfully. "Yes, we're offering you the opportunity to be a pure-blooded Devil but, not as a servant, as a King. Although it had never been done before I'm sure such a powerful individual wouldn't accept less as a position."

"And what do I gain with it?"

"You'll gain all the advantages of being a Devil while keeping your human and elven habilities, you also gain a boost to your own power, a nobility title and much more things..."said the crimson Satan seriously.

"I see...very well, I take your offer. It's not like a bad deal for me." He reasoned that since he is currently in a very weakened state after dimension hopping, he would need every power up he could get.

Canopus got up Sirzechs then picked the King piece up and a red magic circle appeared under them.  
"I, Sirzechs Lucifer, command you to return as a Devil." he chanted."Rejoice and come back to life as a King!"

The golden King Piece then went inside Canopus' chest and he felt like his body was burning inside at first as his genetic was being turned into that of a Devil but it vanished after some seconds.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Zeoticus.

"Hmm, let's see." the boy focused his mind and black bat-like wings appeared from his back."I guess I can deal with it."

"Well then, now let's see your secret identity. It would be bad for me if the Devils knew another world's 666 has been revived as a Devil even though he has his powers sealed." said Sirzechs with a playful smile.

"How do you even kno-?" asked Canopus slightly surprised.

"Grayfia overheard your small conversation with Rizevim Lucifer."

"I see...very well, spill the beans already." said the boy relaxing slightly.

"Your new name will be Marshall Leviathan, Great King and a descendant of the original Leviathan who has lost his family lands due to joining the Old Satan faction but you regretted your deeds and were forgiven by me and returned your territory, that shall explain your huge demonic power as well as your absence in the Devil society until now." said Sirzechs while summoning a map of the Underworld and showing him a huge territory close to the center."This will be your new home, the Leviathan territory as well as your will-to-be peerage's base of operations."

"Marshall Leviathan...noble...peerage...I get it." muttered Canopus, no Marshall, seriously."Do you have anything more to say?"

"Actually yes, I'd like you to come here two months from now to report on how you're doing." said Sirzechs with a smile. "Now then, Leviathan-san must be tired from his return to the Devil world. I believe he wants to return to his mansion as soon as possible, Grayfia!"

As he called, the silver-haired maid came inside the room once more and gave them a respectful bow.

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama?" she asked.

"Would you please escort Marshall Leviathan-kun to his new househood?"

"Very well." said her with a bow and then turned to Marshall."Could you follow me, Leviathan-sama?"

"Right right~." said Marshall with a playful smirk."Until next time, Sirzechs, Zeoticus."

He then walked out of the room following the maid through the Gremory residence's corridors.

'It seems things will get interesting for me here.' was what he was thinking as he walked behind her, a slight hint of a smirk on his handsome face.

'Maybe I won't destroy this world after all.'

(Time-skip, two years later. Some days before cannon)

The Leviathan mansion was, at the very least, magnificent.

It was an enormous palace styled after Versailles in Paris but much bigger and had more than 2100 rooms,40 saloons and more than 6 square miles of gardens where all kinds of flowers grew under the light of a scarlet moon, being taken care by a legion of Devil, Beast-People, Yokai, Vampire, Elven or any other race maids and gardeners. It's walls were made of Hera plants and the gate was always open, as if the mansion's lord didn't fear any intruders.

Standing in front of huge golden door which gave access to the Great King's office, four Devils waited for the current Leviathan head, sounds of intense working heard from the other side.

One of them was Sirzechs Lucifer, also known as Maou Lucifer. The others were his wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, the Lord of Phenex and Milicas Gremory, the Maou Lucifer's young son who was very fond of the Leviathan head.

"Wait a little, Sirzechs-sama, Phenex-sama." said the old household butler."The young master is in one of his experiences right now. I'll see if I can contact him."

"Very well." said Sirzechs smiling calmly. "I wouldn't want to bother him either, I know how Marshall-kun gets when he is testing a new theory."

"Marshall-nii is really obsessed about research, isn't he?"said Milicas playfully.

"Indeed he is Milicas" Sirzechs said warmly, remembering how his best friend and fellow super devil, Ajuka was when he was in one of his "experiences". Literally, nothing short of a full-scale war breaking out would be able to distract him from his research.

"Young master Marshall, there are visitors for you." said the butler as he knocked on the massive golden door as he then heard an answer.

"Don't bother. I'm almost finishing my research, tell Sirzechs I don't have time for his games." answered a male teenager's voice from inside the room.

"The Lord Phenex also wants to talk to you, master Marshall!" the butler replied.

"About..." said the voice, seemingly uninterested.

"It's a matter of importance for the Devil's future."

"Not interested,tell the bird to come later."

This made the Lord sigh.

"I'm sorry for young master's behav-" started the old man but he was interrupted when a short, white-haired loli with blue pentagram-patterned eyes teleported inside the room with the Leviathan magic circle.  
"Luciela-sama!" the man exclaimed in surprise but he was dismissed by a hand gesture from the girl.

"I see you're here,Sirzechs, Grayfia, Phenex and Milicas." greeted her politely, her voice revealing much more maturity than her body.

"Greetings, Luciela-chan." said Sirzechs while the others answered with a bow.

"Are you looking for my stupid brother?" she asked.

"Yes, Leviathan, we have some business with the Great King." said Lord Phenex politely.

"Very well, let me call my idiot nii-san from his lab." said her as she then knocked on the door with a huge armored fist she turned her hand into. "Marshall!"

"Yes Lucy." answered the male voice.

"Open the door and come talk to the visitors immediately."

"And if I don't..." teased the teenager from inside and, for a moment, silence was the only answer to the challenge. The Devils felt then as the gravity in the room grew stronger and realized it was caused by the scarily huge amounts of Demonic Power released from that small body, enough to even make their Sirzechs shiver a bit.

"Ok ok, I get it. Don't threaten to kill me Lucy!"answered the teenager from inside. "Lock off."

The Devils then heard a loud *clang* before the doors opened in front of them, revealing a huge room on the other side.

The place was basically a fusion between a mad scientist's lab, a giant library and a battlefield of W.W.2. As the six went inside the highly illuminated room, they noticed there were drawn magic circles and math calculations all over the walls, magic tomes and grimoires split everywhere, prototypes varying from a simple magical puppet to a magic-driven bronze dragon automater were leaned against the walls, on the ground or over tables, as were the tools and pieces.

Inside this whole mess, working in front of a 10ft long wooden table in the middle of the lab with his back turned to them, was a young man and he seemed to be working on something. He then turned to face them.

Marshall Leviathan was a boy on his mid-teens, probably 17 years-old. He had fringed black stained with red and purple hair with pink skull patterns, pointed ears and a delicate face which showed no trait of masculinity, only his hair and clothes would denounce him as male. However, what called for the most attention were his eyes, which had pink and blue scorpion tales forming Yin-yang patterns on the irises, and the golden diamond embedded in the middle of his forehead. He was wearing a black trench coat, jeans, shiny black boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves, as if he had just returned from a long trip.

"Marshall-nii!" said Milicas happily as he then ran towards the boy and gave him a big hug before being raised midair by him.

"Hey hey, looks like my favorite little Satan invaded my lab! I'm scared now!" said Marshall playfully, making Milicas laugh happily before placing him back into the ground.

"So you finally decide to show up, Marshall-kun." greeted Sirzechs. The boy answered with a smirk and a handshake.

"Hey Sirzechs." he greeted before turning to the others."Greetings, Lord Phenex, Grayfia-san."

"Greetings, Prince Leviathan." answered them and Luciela just hmpfed and muttered something about a "false nii-san."

"So Sirzechs, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you for a small favor but" answered the Satan while looking over at the table. "now I want to know what your new toy is."

Marshall sighed before returning to the table and picking a strange object up, before returning with it in his hands.

It was a rather strange gauntlet. The color was red with golden details and it had a huge green gem over the hand's palm. For Milicas, it looked like a normal piece of armor, like many they had at the Phenex household, but for his father, his mother Grayfia and Lord Phenex it was very interesting.

"Boosted Gear..." muttered the Marquis after a few seconds.

"One of the Longinus?!" said Grayfia surprised.

"Yup." said Marshall casually."I found it back in the Human world during one of my trips,as well as the 1st member of my peerage."

He then clapped his hands and a magic circle with the sea monster Leviathan symbol appeared in front of him and from it came a young man with light brown hair brushed backwards and brown eyes wearing a high-school uniform.

"H-hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you!"said him nervously while bowing in a Japanese gesture of respect which Sirzechs answered with a nod of his head.

"I reincarnated him as my Pawn after retrieving the Boosted Gear from his dead body." said Marshall playfully."Anyways, what did you want to ask me, Sirzechs?"

"Oh yes." said the Maou as he then summoned a map of Japan with a marking over a city named Kuoh.

"Hmmm...Japan, what do you want me to do there?" Marshall asked curiously

"You know I have a sister, right Marshall-kun?"asked Sirzechs while handing him a picture of a very beautiful red-haired girl with greenish blue eyes wearing a classical dress.

"Yup but, what's about her? Do you want me to marry her or something?"

"Unfortunately, she's already promised to Lord Phenex's third son, Riser, so I can't offer you her hand."

answered him with a smile."However, me and Lord Phenex can ask you to watch over my sister while she is studying in the Human World."

"You were going to be back there anyways Marshall-nii, so you should accept the offer." said Luciela seriously while leaning her back against a wall.

"I live in Kuoh, so you can live at my house, Marshall-san." said Issei while giving him a thumbs up.

Looking at all the hopeful faces surrounding him, he had no choice but to accept.

"*sigh* Very well,I take on your offer. What will you give me in exchange? More lands? Money? Free research rights?"

"We'll talk about it later." Said the Marquis smiling. "Now then, there is a ball at the Phenex household, would you like to come:"

"I'd really love but I have a lot of paperwork to do an-" he started to say but was cut off by his little sister.

"Don't worry about it nii-san, you can go have fun while me and the Vermin do the rest of the paperwork." Said Luciela seriously.

"Hey!" protested Issei comically.

"Are you sure?" asked him. The paperwork the lord of Leviathan had to do every day was enormous: Their territory was vast and, despite its low population, had heavily industrialized cities (the Leviathan state itself was located in the countryside) which produced from toys to magical items for the entire Devil world.

"Yes, I can handle it easily." Answered the girl while giving him a thumbs up.

"Ok then, let me change." Said Marshall and when he snapped his fingers, a blue magic circle appeared under him before an intense light surrounded his body. When it faded, he was wearing a black suit over a white social shirt, black social pants and black shoes. The diamond which usually appeared on his forehead wasn't there anymore.

"Let's go." Said the Marquis and a magic circle with the Phenex family crest appeared under them and all disappeared from the room in an explosion of fire.

(Small Time skip)

The ball room was crowded from members of the Devil noble society, many beautiful ladies, noblemen and Phenex vassals were present in there. Most of them were Mid-class Devils, like Barons and Counts, people who couldn't compare to Marshall's ranking as Great King but he still talked with all of them, polite conversation with the men and a flirtatious attitude with the ladies, something he learned back in his world, when nations paid him generous tributes in gold, women and other riches in exchange for his mercy and protection.

But the Devils knew how to do it ten times better…

He was now resting his back against the wall in one of the rare breaks when he could actually stay alone during the party, a glass of the finest Apple Cider from the Bael Territory in his right hand. He then started thinking about how quickly he adapted to his life as a High-Ranking Devil noble.

At the first moment it was somewhat difficult to him and he had to use the Akashic Gem, name given to the diamond in his forehead, more than once in order to learn everything about Devil's magic, history, culture and government. Some months ago he also created his younger sister Luciela, a clone of his that was forced to grow up through a method called parthenogenesis and whose appearance resembled his own before awakening his powers as Apocalypse. She was a Devil and had access to most of his abilities and he created her to fill out the gap of his lack of relatives and also because he needed an heir, should he be taken back to his ruined world.

As he was immersed in thoughts. He didn't notice the girl staring at him with her head tilted. She was a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes, long blond hair tied into twintails with large drilled curls with blue ribbons, several bangs of her hair hanged over her forehead with a V-shaped fringed hanging over the bridge of her nose. She also wore a pink dress which looked cute on her.

"Good evening, my beautiful lady." Greeted him with his best smile. As always, it worked and made her blush lightly before giving him a bow.

"G-good evening, y-you must be the Great King Marshall Leviathan-sama." Said her stuttering in embarrassment. Marshall noticed she was very polite and his stare had the girl heat up even more.

"Please call me Marshall, for such a beautiful lady shouldn't call me by such formal titles. May I have the honor know your name?"

She blushed even more before answering.

"My name is Ravel ,Ravel Phenex. I'm Lord Phenex's daughter."

"Is that so, Ravel-chan~? Do you want to talk to me about something?" he asked playfully.

"Actually, outou-sama asked me to show you the household, Marshall-san." Said her happily this time.

'Huh, is Lord Phenex trying to indirectly offer his daughter as a bride candidate for me? She doesn't seem experienced though…' he thought while giving her a warm smile. "If that's the case I shall take on your offer, Ravel-chan~."

He then gave her his arm and she hesitantly took it as they walked outside the ball room and into the gardens of the enormous manor. He prepared to tease Ravel as much as possible during their entire walk.

(Small Time Skip.)

After a long but pleasing walk around the mansion with the Marquis' Tsundere daughter, during which he and Ravel talked about lots of things like her favorite foods, hobbies and gossiped about how some noble guests dressed really bad(much to his and Ravel's laughter), Marshall, Sirzechs and the own Lord went upside to the Phenex's office, where there were two couches, a bottle of icy Bael Apple Cider and glasses waiting for them as they seated.

"So, what do you exactly want to talk about, sirs?" asked Marshall as he poured some of the Cider into his glass and the other men did the same thing.

"Levi-kun, as you should be able to see after your return to the Underworld, the pureblood Devil population has diminished greatly due to the Great War, mainly the ones of noble clans." Said Sirzechs seriously. The new Leviathan head already knew of it from his studies during his first months as a Devil and also knew the Evil Piece system was created to replenish the incredibly drained Devil manpower. "Of the 72 Pillars, only 33 are still active and the only Satan clan who is still active is your own Leviathan."

"I'm conscious of the diminished noble population as well as I'm trying the best to administer my heavily depopulated territory as well. But…" he asked while taking a sip from his glass. "Why are we talking about it now?"

"You've already met my daughter Ravel right? I've seen you talking happily in the garden, I guess she has a soft spot for you despite her personality." Said Lord Phenex this time and Marshall instantly realized what was this meeting about.

'They want me to marry Ravel-chan, an union which would produce a powerful heir to the Leviathan clan as he would inherit my immense power and talent with magic, as well as the Phenex's famous immortality power.' He thought while smiling at the two other Devils. "Ravel-chan is a really nice person to talk to, the man who marries her will surely be lucky, should he be able to understand her Tsundere personality."

"Returning to the main topic, the Leviathan clan desperately needs a heir, should something happen to you or Luciela-chan and a marriage is also a way to prove the other Pillars you are really loyal to us, not to the Old Satan Faction." said Sirzechs with a warm smile.

'And here comes the bomb…' thought Marshall. "I agree with that, I hope I find a bride soon."

"Is that so? Then you don't need to look for one anymore." said the Lord Phenex. "How about you marry my daughter Ravel?"

'The bomb landed.' Canopus thought with try amusement

"The Phenex clan is very noble, prestigious and also has the Immortality power." Said Sirzechs. "So a daughter of them would make you a fine bride, don't you agree Levi-kun?"

"Since Ravel is still young, a betrothal should be enough for now, should you accept, obviously." Completed the Lord and Marshall raised his hands in surrender.

"Very well, you won." He said playfully. "I accept the proposal."

"Yes! Now the playboy is married." Sirzechs then fist pumped as if he had won a match.

"What is with that YES Sirzechs you bastard!" protested Marshall comically."You mean you planned this?!"

"Hey hey, calm down you two Sirzechs-san ,son-in-law to be." Said the Marquis tiredly and Marshall calmed down a bit before taking his seat.

"This is gonna be a long night." He said sighing, taking another sip from his glass.

(Small Time Skip)

After the ball Marshall returned to the mansion and laid on a huge king-sized bed with white sheets and red feather pillows. His clothe lying on the ground beside him and the room illuminated by crimson moonlight.

'Life in this world is getting more and more interesting…' thought him as he then called Sirzechs' sister's picture to his hand and looked at it. 'Rias Gremory huh? I hope you can entertain me as well.'

Chapter end.

 **A/N: Hey there minna! One more fic of , Wildfurion!**

 **Marshall was supposed to be the original character of the first DxD fanfic but I deemed him too OP as he was supposed to be a Devil/Vampire hybrid with immense power but I thought back and decided to write it.**

 **I hope you like him and will be publishing this fic every month.**

 **The coolest, Wildfurion**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow of the Beast

Chapter 2: The Shadow of the Beast

 **A/N: Hey there minna! Wildfurion is back with his DxD Fanfic!**

 **As promised, this is this month's chapter, it contains important information about Canopus( or Marshall) and talks a little about his past, prior to awakening as 666.**

 **Also, I'll the rate in which I publish my chapters may change as I may write 2-3 chapters in a month, instead of just one, but consider it an exception, as I'm busy with my straight-A student life and also with my love life so I kinda have very little time to write my fics.**

 **I also promise I'll be writing a Past-Arc (Maybe after the end of the first Arc), in which Canopus' past is explained in more details than in this chapter, this is just a small intro of it to make you curious.**

 **And lastly, I suck at describing too many OC's so I'll be bringing other anime characters into my fic. I also think it makes the reader's life pretty easier, since he doesn't need to force on his imagination too much.**

 **I guess that's all for today. Love you all, Wildfurion!**

Kuoh, Japan, Start of the series.

One of the few things about his elven inheritance Marshall, or Canopus, actually liked was the power to use Primordial Magic, a type of sorcery based on nature and spirit magic used by the elves since ancient times

It really had an amazing effect...

He was now having breakfast in a Japanese classical garden while looking at the horizon full of clouds and the own Mt. Fuji from his human-world residence, a huge Japanese-styled mansion built over a triangular artificial island which levitated over 3770 meters above Japan which was kept flying by three pillars imbued with Spiritual Magic located on the extremities. It was good to be a former paladin/arch-mage, for sure.

His pajama was a loose black kimono with the same pink skull patterns from his hair (which was currently messy), the Akashic Gem on his forehead was also exposed and he seemed to be relaxed but thoughtful in the early morning while savoring a delicious parfait.

In his free hand was the golden Queen Evil Piece and he was currently caressing it between his fingers, as if it was an important amulet or souvenir.

'Now that I'm thinking about it...' thought him as he then gripped the piece tightly.' How can I recover my full powers? I mean... where did they go?'

Back at his ruined world, a world named Akarsha, the Apocalypse (or 666 in this world) needed 7 keys, also known as Authorities of the End, to be awakened.

These Authorities were Ira, Gula, Luxuria, Acedia, Avaritia, Invidia and Superbia, also known in this world as the Seven Deadly Sins, and took the form of seven girls who needed to join the Apocalypse Candidate in order for him to awaken his full power. Alcor Al-Saiduq, a young half-elf mage, member of a prestigious family of elven priests and Apocalypse Candidate, met the seven keys while attending to the Magic Academy of Mona and took them as lovers, not unwillingly, since all of them were madly in love with him.

He still had good memories of that times...

(Flashback)

Magic Academy of Mona,1000 years ago.

The Akarsha Interracial Academy, also known as the Floating Island of Mona, was an institution founded by the Human Kingdom of Sygma alongside the Elven High Council and the Pureblood Vampires with the objective of training the strongest mages and witches, with the majority of students being female, for the various nations.

The Academy was located in a huge, 5 square kilometers large island which was kept floating midair by a Magic Core, a kind of mana magnet created by the Elves which forced the mana flow to concentrate in a single spot, giving it a huge propulsion properties. Under the island, the huge and modern city of Pendragon, Capital city of the Human Kingdom of Sygma, prospered **.**

Waiting in front of the Academy's gate, this year's freshmen waited for their senpais to come and welcome them. Among the crowd, one student attracted the most attention...

He was the only male and non-human there, fact confirmed by the pointed ears which were partially hidden by his messy snow white hair, showing elven origins. Another attracting feature were his eyes. They were deep blue, almost like a sapphire, and had white pentagram patterns.

His name was Alcor, Alcor Al-Saiduq. He was a Half-Elf from Sudreyyjar, the realm of the High Elves. His father was a deceased human adventurer, who had nothing to give him but life and Human DNA, while his mother was the High-Priestess of Sudreyyjar, Kalis Al-Saiduq, from whom he got his looks, surname and pointed ears from.

"This place was supposed to be an interracial academy..." muttered him as he noticed the strange looks the other students were giving him, as well as whispers about a certain "elf monster", much to his displeasure. "But it seems I'm the only 'stranger' here."

"Open the way to our academy's queen, Liala-senpai!" Echoed a female's voice through the crowd and Alcor turned his gaze towards the source. What he saw made him lost his breath...

Escorted by a group of the Flower Knights, a group of older female students who mastered swordsmanship and fighting magic which had the duty to protect the academy, wearing shining silver plate armors with long cloaks made of pink flowers and riding armored griffons, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen made her way to the school's gateway.

Liala-senpai was gorgeous in all aspects of her body.

Her face resembled that of an teenage angel, with light blue eyes which resembled deep ponds of crystalline water, sensual lips which made him wish to kiss her right in the moment just to taste them, pointed hears that resembled his, but smaller and cuter, and long blond hair that trailed down her back like a river of molten gold.

Her guitar shaped body was also worthy of the title of queen and her very full bosom, large and pale tighs, all of this covered by a white tunic which only accentuated her body curves. ( **A/N: Since I'm bad at description, I usually don't create many characters but my OC. Google it: Liala, Shinmai Maou no Testament.)**

The few males in the crowd started drooling just by looking at her and Alcor could hear all their lust-filled comments thanks to his god-damned elf ears.

"Liala-senpai is so beautiful!"

"If only I had the courage to talk to her..."

"Give up, she wouldn't want to date a freshman like us."

"Don't you know she is one of the legendary keys?"

This last part attracted his interest and he looked at the girl with an analyzing gaze.

'Liala-senpai is a Key?!' Thought him surprised, although he didn't let much shown on his serious expression. 'But a Key is destined to be with the Apocalypse, meaning that...'

He then felt a strong headache, almost as if the world fell over his head. The time seemed to stop around him and his vision blurred, it became difficult for him to breathe, as if a crushing fist was hitting his chest, and his blood felt like it was boiling in his veins.

He never felt like his before.

Alcor fell on his knees as he struggled for breath, his consciousness almost fading as he then looked up and saw it.

The sun... it was black! Completely black, but at the same time illuminating him with a pale and heatless white light, like a Black Hole.

 **CRACK**

The sound of glass breaking echoed on his ears and he turned around, only to see that a huge black crack appeared form nowhere in front of him, as if the Space itself was being torn apart.

"W-what is it?" He said weakly as the crack then opened, revealing a void space beyond. Alcor knew that he would die, there was no way for him to escape this cruel fate.

'At least, I'd like to have died in that arms.' Thought him while forming a last image of Liala on his mind, her blond hair waving behind her as she walked towards him with open arms, before the crack sucked him in and everything faded away.

(Small Time Skip)

After some hours, Alcor slowly opened his blue eyes, the white haired teenager was floating in the middle of a dark space, where all he could see was his own body, nothing more.

He also knew he was underwater, as bubbles formed each time he breathed. But he couldn't breathe underwater, could he?

'Where... am I?' He thought slowly, as the boy felt drowsy and weak. 'Am I dead?'

He then tried to look around, with no effect. The place was as dark as the deepest ocean and nothing could be seen beyond his nose.

'I never imagined death would be like this...' Thought Al-Saiduq as he then closed his eyes, deciding to finally give up. 'But why? Why did it happen when I finally managed to join Mona? Why did it happen to me, who never had a woman and now will never have...'

"*We can finally talk, Apocalypse Candidate*."

A deep, beast-like voice echoed on his ears, it was as if a thunder just hit his eardrums with full force.

'What the-?'

Then he felt as if someone was pulling him deeper and deeper underwater by his foot. He struggled to get rid of the mysterious attacker, with no effect at all, as the force continue to drag him for what seemed to be hours, until he was finally pulled out of water into some kind of Underwater Cave.

The place was full of light blue crystals, which glowed and lightened the dark place. The boy could also see it was enormous, about the size of a city, and that was what he could see. Imagine the size of the real thing.

"What is this place?" Muttered him as he then reached his hand one of the crystal's surface and touched. For some reason, it glowed more intensely. "Why is there such a huge cave under the ocean?"

" **Welcome, Apocalypse Candidate or, should I say, my core.** " Echoed a voice behind him and he turned around to face the entity who called him there.

It had the appearance of a very large beast, about several hundreds of meters long, and had seven necks, seven heads and ten horns, as well as seven long thick tails in different shapes, four stout arms and two legs that were even thicker than its arms. Its main body was that of a primate leaning forward covered in black fur and what appeared to be scales all over its body. The sheer aura of power made him feel meager and insignificant.

For some reason, though, Alcor didn't feel scared. In fact, the beast was almost... familiar to him, as if it was always there but he never noticed it.

 **"I believe you don't know why you're here, Alcor Al-Saiduq**." Said the beast in it's thunderous voice." **Congratulations on finding the first key to the Apocalypse**."

"Huh?! Apocalypse?!" Said a shocked Alcor."But it was supposed to be a great being, not a half-breed like me! You surely got the wrong person."

" **Don't say it as if you were weak, core**!" Roared the beast and the boy shivered for the first time. It could kill him with a simple breath, should he provoke it. " **Now then, listen carefully, we are short in time**. **You'll soon return to consciousness.** "

Still afraid of the creature's wrath, Alcor nodded in agreement and the beast continued.

" **The Apocalypse is a being responsible for destroying his world, in order for it to restart. It is essential for the vicious cycle of creation and destruction of Worlds in the Multiverse.** " explained it while leaning it's colossal beastly face closer to him, glowing red eyes staring into his blue ones. " **However, in this world, the Administrator (A/N:Future Oc of another fanfic of mine, take it as the one who controls the world creation and destruction system) divided our power in seven parts called Authorities of the End, held by seven women called Keys, of whom you met the first one, the Key of Ira.** "

"And, what do you want me to do?" Finally asked the boy, reuniting courage to talk to the beast which seemed to be bonded to him.

" **You are the Apocalypse Candidate, so I'll give you the first and most important mission**." Said Apocalypse with a pause." **I want you to force Ira to submit to you and unlock the Authority of Wrath, the first and strongest of the Seven**."

"W-wait! T-that means that I'll...I'll have to... with Liala-senpai?" asked the elven boy blushing madly (Current Marshall laughs a lot).

" **Yes, you'll have to make Liala yours, now, go there and make us proud**!"

With this, Alcor's consciousness began to leave him, his body getting heavier.

" **Don't fail me, core, I believe you have the potential to be the greatest Apocalypse born, just believe in yourself and you'll reach it eventually**."

Were the last words he heard before he slipped into darkness once more.

(Small Time Skip)

"Hey you." Said a soft feminine voice close to Alcor, he then felt a delicate hand caressing his cheek. "Are you alright?"

The boy opened his eyes and what he saw almost made him faint.

Liala, the school's queen and Key of Ira, was kneeling right in front of him, her face only a few inches from his own as one of her hands caressed his cheek while the other was holding his own. Surrounding them, was the crowd of freshmen, staring at him with furious glares, maybe because the most beautiful girl of mona was just there, extremely close to a half-elf, even though he knew she wasn't human either, due to her pointed ears.

"Liala-senpai?" Asked him dizzily, with a slight blush on his face. He then decided to man up and gave her a bright smile."Is there any problem?"

"Actually yes, you've been laying there with a plain face on for about 5 minutes~." Said her with a giggle."Anyways, since you're ok, why don't you get up?"

She then extended her hand and Alcor knew what to do.

He took it and she pulled him up. For some seconds, they just stared at each other's eyes, no words exchanged between them, just looks of curiosity towards one another (even though Alcor could feel his fellow boy's eyes burning his back).

Little did they know, but it was love at first sight.

(Flashback end)

"Marshall-sama, Marshall-sama, Marshall-sama." Said a cheerful feminine voice behind him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Your Mutation Pawn, Issei Hyodou, is waiting for you down there." Said another feminine voice, this time a serious one.

He then stopped eating the parfait and turned around to see Felicia and Flora, his two newest twin Pawns, Peerage members and personal maids.

Flora was the eldest of the two and had blue eyes and long light blue hair which she kept tied behind in twintails, while there were also two in the wore a french maid outfit completed by a white ribbon on her hair.( **A/N:Google:Flora, Fire Emblem** ).

Felicia was the youngest, and most beautiful, of the two. She had long light brown hair which she kept tied in a long ponytail down her back and blue eyes which could hypnotized any man. She also wore a maid outfit.( **A/N:Google:Felicia, Fire Emblem** ).

Both twins were fruition of a negotiation between Marshall and the Ice Tribe, a group of humans able to cast very powerful ice spells. Since they were on the blink of extinction by their enemies, the Stray Devils, Marshall offered them refuge in the Leviathan lands in exchange for their allegiance, which their leader showed by giving him his two daughters, who he saved from Stray Devils, as servants.

The two, however, were polar opposites, like Heat and Cold. Flora was the heiress of the tribe and also a serious, introverted and responsible person, she also kept her emotions at bay and didn't show much of what she was thinking. She kept her feelings about Marshall at bay, but he could notice some hints of feelings towards him.

Felicia, on the other hand, had the most fighting skills between the two, but was also a bit klutzy (which made her veeery cute actually), extroverted and innocent, making her rely on her older sister for more complex tasks. She also seemed to have a crush on Marshall, blushing madly whenever he teased her, but holding back because she knew he had a fiancée ( The boy himself liked the idea of a harem and was planning it for the future.).

"Ara, Flora-chan, Felicia-chan~" he greeted with a playful smile."Good morning~"

"Good morning, Marshall-sama." Answered both maids with a bow.

Surprisingly, Marshall Leviathan has developed quite the attachment to the girls after he saved them and they became his servants.

'Attachment, a feeling I never thought there would still exist in me...'thought him as he then gave each of the maids a peck on the forehead before snapping his fingers.

His pajamas immediately flew away from him as Kuoh Academy's school uniform came flying towards him. At the end of the process, his hair was combed in fringes, the jewel and pointed ears withdrawed and he was wearing a short-sleeved white buttoned shirt, black jeans and a stylish fedora hat. He also had a golden phoenix bracelet on his right arm, gift from his fiancé, Ravel Phenex, on his last visit to the Underworld .

'Thinking about her, it's been some days ever since I visited the Phenex household.' Thought him casually as he readied a Teleportation Circle with the Sea Monster Crest towards the town 3000 meters bellow. 'She's a nice girl, if you're patient enough to deal with her Tsundere Ojou-sama ways.'

Marshall could almost see how their married life (something a playboy like him feared) would be, although he just accepted the betrothal because the Pillars and Satans were trying to convince him to get a wife ever since he became a Devil, even the own Serafall offered to marry him but he immediately refused( The Maou Shoujo's crazy and klutzy ways were actually creepy to even a 666 like him but they got along pretty well).

He cleaned these thoughts off his mind as he teleported towards the town of Kuoh, it wasn't time for this yet and Marshall, unlike most of the other beings, was a True Immortal, so he had time to wait.

And one of the things he knew how to do very well was waiting.

(Small Time Skip.)

Issei Hyodou went, as usual, to school by foot, as he lived close to Kuoh Academy and his parents didn't want to take him by car. This time, however, he wasn't alone...

Walking by his side with natural and serene grace was Marshall Leviathan, a handsome man on his late teens with pale white skin, fringed black hair stained with purple and red colors and with small pink skull patterns all over it and beautiful eyes which had pink and blue scorpion tales forming Yin-yang patterns on his Irises.( **A/N:Reminding you, fusion of Shaula Gorgon's and Arata Kasuga's designs** )

He wore the Kuoh Academy uniform and had a playful smile on his face, as if he was always happy about something. He looked like a normal, handsome freshman, maybe from abroad due to his looks.

But he wasn't human at all, his surname already told it...

In fact, the man walking beside was one of the most powerful Devils in the entire Underworld and head of the Leviathan Clan, descendant of the original Leviathan and Issei's master.

Issei still remembered how he met the man for the first time, right after his 'girlfriend', Yuuma Amano, stabbed him across the chest with a spear of light and revealed to be a Fallen Angel, a being he thought to only exist in legends.

(Flashback)

Issei laid there, on the ground by the fountain. The courtyard's bricks around him were getting stained as his blood left his body in a very quick rate.

He knew he was going to die.

He knew he would perish.

'But I would at least like to die in her arms.' Thought him while recalling an image of his senpai, Rias Gremory, as he felt his life fading away.' Shame on me I died a virgin...'

He was about to give up on everything a nd cede to the call for peace when he heard someone stepping close to him, and finally, a playful male voice.

"Ara ara, it seems someone has been dumped~"

Issei opened his eyes and, with all his remaining forces, raised his head to face the stranger who came to play with him on his death.

His eyes... they were unlike anything he had ever seen, and blue and pink scorpion tails formed Yin-Yangs on his Irises. They combined with his multicolored hair and pale white skin, making him unique and colorful among normal people, like a peacock among the doves. The boy also had a playful smile on his face, as if he had seen something funny, and wore a long black trench coat over a white shirt, black pants, high-quality leather gloves and had a diamond-shaped golden jewel embedded in the middle of his forehead, a rather strange add on to his handsome face.

"W-what do you want?" Asked him defiantly but with a very weak voice, blood flowing out of his mouth and staining his teeth with a light red color.

"Ara, I don't want anything, I was just passing by..." said the young smiling man as his hand went to his coat's pocket and grabbed a golden Pawn Chess Piece from it. What he was going to do with it? Issei had no idea."By the way, my name is Marshall, Marshall Leviathan and I'm a Devil."

Black bat wings then appeared from his back, they were long, as long as a man's arm, and very creepy.

"Tell me, do you want to live?" Asked the Devil with the playful still on his face. "If you wish so, I can bring you back to life as a Devil."

Issei thought for a while, he didn't know the man, but he seemed to have no ill intentions. However, Yuuma Amano, the very same Fallen Angel girl who became his girlfriend and killed him on the same day, also had no apparent ill intentions.

But... the man in front of him was different. He offered Issei a new chance to live, even though they weren't even acquaintances. The boy made his decision and looked directly into the man's Yin-yang eyes with a fiery determination.

"Yes, I accept, Marshall-san!"

"Very well." Said the man with a giggle. "Welcome to my Peerage, Red Dragon Emperor."

(End of the Flashback)

"Marshall-san, there's a thing I've been wanting to ask for a while..." said Issei while scratching the back of his head.

"What is it, Issei-kun?" Asked the Leviathan head with his smile still on.

"The Sacred Gear inside me... what did you find about it?"

Marshall's hand went under his chin and both walked some meters silently before he finally answered.

"The Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, is one of the 13 Longinus, a legendary sacred gear able to kill God himself. It doubles the power of the user each 10 seconds." Answered him, using the description Sirzechs gave him on his Mutation Pawn's Sacred Gear. "While I studied it, I found out that it depends on the user's endurance to his own power. It's like an expandable battery, it has a limit to the amount of energy it can carry."

"I see..." said Issei as he then looked at his right arm "That gauntlet can give me the power to even defeat a God..."

'And here it comes~' thought Marshall playfully.

"That means that the path to become a Legendary Devil will be a piece of cake for me!" Said Issei with a fiery determination and a perverted nosebleed. "I'll soon be a Harem King!"

This made Marshall giggle. A harem wasn't entirely made of love and orgies, as Issei probably thought.

In fact, it required a great administration of time in order for the "Harem King" to give the right amount of attention to each girl. And the situation got even harder when the girls were the 7 Keys of Apocalypse, who had an enormous amount of Magic Power and Authorities which gave them God-like powers. Really, he was almost killed when his girls found out he had sex with Liala very early in the morning, right after they both woke up, while the others only had their times with him after lunch.

Really, being Immortal is good but having your body torn apart by six jealous magical girls, regenerating and being torn apart again felt like everything but good.

After a short walk during which he heard Issei brag excitedly about how he'd become a Harem King on the next few years, both boys arrived at the gates of Kuoh Academy.

Even though Marshall was used to the enormous Leviathan Mansion and the Academy of Mona, even he had to admit that Kuoh was huge for a human school. It had the architecture of a classical academy, with classical windows, gardens and gates, making the place quite welcoming and pleasurable.

"Marshall-san, this is the Kuoh Academy. As you can see, most of the students are girls because of the school's old policies." Explained Issei while waving his hand around, showing that most of the students were girls. "Fell free to lose your mind in breasts of all the sizes, Marshall-san."

The former Elf sighed. His Pawn's perversion was beyond control, it was good to be perverted but with moderation, something Issei needed to learn unless...

"Why is the handsome new student with Hyodou? I hope he doesn't get his perversion..."

"Hyodou is affecting the transfer student with his perverted ideas, what a gross guy..."

"Maybe he is just trying to get Hyodou in the right way, someone so handsome wouldn't be friends with someone as Hyodou..."

Those comments made his subordinate angry before he started answering to them while defending his "oppai lifestile", making Marshall faceslap before virtually knocking Hyodou out with a Karate Chop to the head before dragging him towards his classroom.

The comments changed visibly...

"The transfer student is so kind, he even helps Hyodou!"

"He is handsome, I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Kuoh has a new Prince alongside Kiba-senpai!"

One of the rules of the ladykiller Issei needed to learn was simple, fake until you make it. If you aren't a gentleman, act like one until the lie becomes truth and you start walking and talking like a noble knight, but with a few tricks under the sleeve. Girls liked these guys, the ones who were balanced, not extremely perverted, but also not extremely chaste.

It was one of the first lessons he learned in the Academy of Mona, when his name was still Alcor Al-Saiduq, a somewhat innocent and serious half-elf who had the mission to win the heart the school's most beautiful girl.

But that was for another time...

Issei woke up when he was by the Second Year's corridor, so he left the boy to stay with his two perverted friends, an almost bald teenager and a glass-wearing freak, before he created a reputation for himself as a pervert.

A reputation was the last thing he needed for his mission, which was: Watch over Rias Gremory. His friend (or rather than that, ally) Sirzechs Lucifer asked him to do it as a favor, since he was at Japan for his research on Sacred Gears and also for his secret quest for the 7 Keys.

There was also Lord Phenex, who asked him to watch over his future brother-in-law's, Riser's, fiancé, although if it was Marshall, he'd probably think about seducing her as well. As long as Ravel kept being the official 1st Wife, the marriage contract between Leviathan and Phenex wouldn't be nullified and, even if it was, it was not like he cared at all. Being the Apocalypse gave him a new vision of the World and it's rules, it was basically: I can do anything I want because I'm able to destroy the whole world.

In fact, the Leviathan head could be considered a Neutral being, between being Good and Evil. He could do both, destroy a nation or bless it, kill a person or revive it. That is, in his 666 form. In his current form, without his Authorities of the End, he was tied in terms of brute power with Serafall and Falbium Asmodeus, but clearly lost to Sirzechs and Ajuka Beelzebub, but his experience and fighting skills allowed him to keep on par with the two Super-Devils, should a battle happen.

But, casting those thoughts aside, the Leviathan head stopped in front of the 3rd year classroom, waiting for the teacher to call him in to introduce himself to his new class.

"You can come in." Said the teacher seriously and Marshall stepped inside the room, immediately feeling various inhuman presences in the classroom and decided to investigate them later. "Please, introduce yourself."

"Right, sensei~" answered him with a playful smile, he then turned to the class and gave them a bow. "Nice to meet you, my name is Marshall, Marshall Reviatan, but you can call me Marshall or Revi. I'm from Nagoya but came here to Kuoh due to my parents' work. I hope we get along well~"

He looked up and ran his gaze all over the room, eventually finding his target.

Rias Gremory was just like the picture Sirzechs gave him: a very pretty young woman in her late teens to be in her late teens with white skin, greenish blue eyes, beautiful long crimson hair which reached her waist and a very sexy body. Her beauty would make any man lose control of himself, not Marshall, who had slept with Liala, his world's most gorgeous woman, but even him felt attracted to her.

She was looking deep into his eyes, as if she tried to see his soul through them. He noticed other students were giving him the same analyzing looks.

There was a young woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut, violet eyes and wearing round glasses. If he wasn't wrong, she was Sona Sitri, Serafall's younger sister ( whom she insisted she wanted to pair Marshall with, much to his surprise, he'd accept it if he wasn't already engaged.).

Besides them, there were many others as well, like a blond boy, a white-haired girl, a beauty with long black hair tied in a ponytail... all of them were Devils, from what he could feel from their auras.

They were also inexperienced, from what he could see, since they weren't able to keep their auras hidden, while his was kept at bay by his own will. But he was more than 1000 years old, so it was expected for him to have a much better control over his mana flux.

"You can sit behind Abe." Said the teacher as he then turned to a beautiful girl with long drilled brown hair and golden eyes."Treat him well, Abe."

"Yes, sensei." Answered the girl as Marshall walked towards his desk and sat down, before pulling a book from his backpack. The name was The Art of Puppet Making: From dolls to homunculus, but he placed an illusion on it so that anybody else would see it as Pride and Prejudice. Marshall was always researching new magic, the themes were almost infinite, from cooking to space-time magic.

"Hello, Abe-san, may I know your name?" Asked him with the usual playful smile he always wore.(A/N: **Think of him like Byakuran of KHR, with the same voice, personality traits and usual playful smile** ).

"Oh, my name is Kiyome, Kiyome Abe." Answered the girl with a smile.

"Ara ara, I hope we get along well; Kiyome-chan~" said him playfully, making the girl giggle a bit.

However, due to his elven high sensibility to magic, Marshall could also feel that Kiyome also had bonds with the supernatural, maybe she was a magician? Or maybe a witch?

He had no idea, but he found it interesting to be in a classroom full of supernatural beings.

It was strangely exciting for the Apocalypse Bringer.

(Small time skip)

Marshall watched as the sun was setting from the Kuoh Academy's rooftop, the wind refreshing him as he stood just a few centimeters from the roof's border. Issei, his Mutation Pawn, had already gone home, meaning he had all the time of the world for himself.

The day had been very interesting for someone who had not attended to school for almost 1000 years, if Mona could really be considered a normal one, since they taught magic there.

However, the subjects in this world have been surprisingly easy for him to understand, to the point where he didn't even need to use the Akashic Gem, an artifact said to be the source of all knowledge, not even once. This world still needed some millennia before reaching Akarsha in terms of knowledge, he confirmed it that day.

Reading in class calls for a lot of attention from the teachers, who tried to ask him difficult questions in order to test him, only to have their questions answered exactly like the books said, a feat that surprised everyone in the class, even Sona Sitri, who was the Student Council president and the school's most intelligent student.

Now she had a rival, and a very difficult one, since Marshall was the 1st in all ranks at Mona when he graduated, surpassing even Liala, the Academy's queen.

He was broken off his thoughts when three figures silently landed on the roof behind him, their bodies were completely covered by black Ninja clothes, only allowing one to see the eyes and a bit of abnormally pale white skin. There were also katanas inside black scabbards to their hips.

"Have you found it?" Asked Marshall without even turning to them, he kept observing the sunset as one of the figures stood up, walked towards him and handed him a scroll, all of it in Mechanical-like movements, as if it was a doll.

"Very well, dismissed." Said him and the three shady figures bowed and flash stepped out of the roof as silently as they've arrived, leaving Marshall alone to his thoughts.

He then looked at the scroll in his hand and unrolled it, revealing a small, colored map depicting a place called Familiar Forest. Despite the size, the map was very detailed and showed all the rivers, hills, clearings and lakes with perfection. Detached from the landscape, in the middle of the forest, was a mountain, where a red X was marked, as if it was a treasure location.

"As expected of my toys..." muttered the boy as his hand went towards his pocket, where his golden Queen Mutation Piece was, and squeezed it a bit. His playful smile becoming devilish as the sunset's first shadows formed on his face. "You'll soon be in my hands, Dragon King Tiamat."

As the sun was setting, his shadow grew until it took over most of the rooftop.

That was normal but, who said the shadow was human?

For what was printed on the floor by the last lights of the day wasn't a man, but a beast with seven heads and ten thorns.

 **A/N: Was this chapter good? Please, don't forget to review.**


	3. Character Profile: A brief spoiler

**A/N: Hey there minna!**

 **After a week of intense studies with my former datee (and now super-nerd just one year younger than me loli girlfriend) I'm back with Highschool of Apocalypse, probably my favorite fanfic until now, with my OC's profile as I left so many doubts about his skills, personality and true powers.**

 **This profile will act as your guiding star for the rest of the 1** **st** **Arc, then I'll publish the COMPLETE edition of my protagonist's fanfic before starting the Past Arc. As Marshall is quite a complex protagonist, I saw some pretty confused readers and decided to give you a hand before publishing the 3** **rd** **Chapter, which is almost ready.**

 **Also, keep in mind that the way this story is written will change from now on as the Wildfurion Team (which helped me with my best stories: The Vampire King and Zero no Kotei) is now helping me with the chapters and giving me new ideas on how to place my OC in the story.**

 **This is a proto-profile since the original one is way too ahead for you.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

Character Profile:

Name: Marshall Leviathan; Canopus; Alcor al Saiduq.

Age: 17(physical); 1000+ (real)

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 12, October, 985 (Human Calendar); 29, Qatwan, 8234 E.Y (Elven Calendar, Akarsha)

Race: Human/Elf hybrid (former); Beast of Apocalypse (sealed); Devil.

Aliases: Apocalypse; Prince of Leviathan; Great King; Marshall-sama; Canopus; Apocalypse Bringer; Emperor Beast of Apocalypse; 666; Maou; World's End; Destroyer of Worlds; The 2nd Prince of Kuoh; Marshall-senpai; Levi; Revi (romanji); Mar-kun.

Affiliations: Academy of Mona (former); Akarsha (former); High-elves of Sudreyyjar (former); Devils; Kuoh Academy; Himself.

Family and Relatives: Adventurer Father (unnamed for now, to be revealed, deceased); Kalis Al Saiduq (mother, deceased); Luciela Leviathan (younger sister and clone); Ravel Phenex (fiancé); Liala (1st Wife, whereabouts unknown); Keys of Apocalypse (wives, to be revealed, whereabouts unknown.).

Appearance: Marshall is a handsome teenager with a slender figure, almost vampiric pale white skin, pointed elven ears and fringed black hair which is stained by purple and red colors with small pink skull patterns all over it. His most remarkable feature are his eyes, which have pink and blue scorpion tails forming Yin-Yang patterns over the irises, and the gem which can usually be seen when he's using magic, the Akashic Gem.

Prior to awakening his powers as Apocalypse, Marshall had snow-white messy hair, a bit more manly face, a thin and muscled body and deep blue eyes with pentagram-patterns, making him a very handsome human/elf hybrid. The reason for his transformation is unknown.

Personality: Marshall can be considered a rather "chaotic" person, mainly due to his nature as the Beast of Apocalypse. While keeping a carefree, cheerful and easygoing disposition most of the time, mainly because he really is extroverted, Marshall also doesn't get attached to things or people. He's also very intelligent, manipulative and constantly seeking for something to relieve himself from his boredom, even to the point where going to Kuoh and looking over Rias Gremory was just one of those "entertainments" of his.

Marshall is also a big pervert, but he knows how to control his own perversion in a way that attracts girls, a thing he learned back at Mona when he was still innocent and serious. His harem was composed by seven girls called the Keys of Apocalypse, all married to him with his official wife being Liala, the Key of Ira.

Background: To be revealed with the past arc, just after Riser's defeat. It's way too big for me to write anything here (about 4-5 chapters JUST of prototype, it may even be 6 if I write more details).

Peerage:

Current:

King: Marshall Leviathan

Queen: Vacant

Rook x2: Vacant

Bishop x 2: Vacant

Knight x2: Vacant

Pawn (Mutation Piece): Issei Hyodou

Pawn: Flora

Pawn Felicia

Pawn x5: Vacant

Planned: It may vary as there will be a poll on it later, until then let's use this model.

King: Marshall Leviathan.

Queen (Mutation Piece): Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon.

Rook: Rossweisse

Rook: Elmenhilde Karnstein

Knight: Xenovia Quarta

Knight: Jeanne

Bishop: Asia Argento

Bishop: Ravel Phenex

Pawn (Mutation Piece): Issei Hyodou

Pawn: Flora

Pawn: Felicia

Pawn: Raynare

Pawn: Kalawarner

Pawn: Mittelt

Pawn x 2: Vacant

Previous Marshall's Peerage: The one from the first Marshall prototype, the Devil/Vampire hybrid, I mean. That's just to show you my first project on Highschool of Apocalypse.

King: Marshall Leviathan (Devil/Vampire hybrid).

Queen (Mutation Piece): Spina, Priestess of Death.

Rook: Vacant

Rook (Mutation Piece): Karna, the Strongest Hero.

Knight: Cecilia, the Adventurer Princess

Knight: Janos Hunyadi, the White Knight.

Bishop: Richelieu, the Gaming Cardinal.

Bishop: Vacant

Pawn (Mutation Piece): Wolfwing, the Werepyre

Pawn (Mutation Piece): Ichirou Kusanagi, the Invisible Sword.

Pawn x3: Ivarr, the Boneless, Lothbrokson.

Pawn x3 (1 Mutation Piece): Vacant

Powers and abilities:

 **Immense Power** : Despite being enormously weakened by travelling between worlds, to the point where he could be reincarnated as a Devil, Marshall is still immensely powerful, but still weak for a being like 666. His power stands on par with Serafall's or Falbium's while his fighting skills keep him on par with the two Super-Devils Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub.

When at full power (as 666), Marshall is able to vaporize normal people just with his sheer aura and the Authorities of the End give him God-like powers which far surpass anything in the known world.

 **Speed** : Marshall can easily break the sound barrier on his Devil form. It is unknown how fast he can move in 666 form.

 **Superhuman Strength** : Despite still being a human/elf, Marshall was still able to easily beat Rizevim's team of experienced magicians with a single punch. If he and Sairaorg Bael competed, they'd probably be tied in terms of brute force.

 **Resistance** : Marshall is nigh invulnerable, with his skin being his main defense, to most attacks in his Apocalypse form while it takes a lot of power to break through his defenses in his current one.

 **Immortality** : Due to have reached a level which transcends the own reality, Marshall has achieved the True Immortality, only reached by the beings who exist within the Akashic Record, the central "computer" which controls all the other worlds in the Multiverse ruled by the Administrator. He reached this level after obtaining all the Seven Authorities of the End and defeating the previous Administrator, Er Rai, thus obtaining the status of one but abdicating the Throne of Heaven just after because he thought watching over the worlds would be boring for him.(Spoilers of Past Arc!)

 **Magic** : Alcor al Saiduq was probably the best magician ever born, with his talent far surpassing the strongest of the Keys, Liala, he was the 1st Ranked student in the Academy of Mona and considered a prodigy by the High Elves. Some of his magical skills are:

 **Primordial Magic** : An ancient and mysterious type of sorcery only used by the elves, it gives him the power to use Contracted Spirits, which channel the user's magic into their skills, and some(but not all) of nature's energy at free will and it's one of the few things he actually likes about being an elf. Some of his contracted spirits are:

. Nemain, the Serene Water Frog: A spirit taking the form of a small female light blue frog which usually stays over Marshall's shoulder. It has the ability to create and manipulate water into powerful blasts, healing spells or water-made creatures.

. Masha, the Forest Druid Bear: A spirit taking the form of a brown bear wearing various shamanic accessories and a skirt made of leaves. Masha has the power to use Druid and Shamanic magic with ease. She is a spirit used mostly for support.

.Brigantia, the Victory Bringer Goddess: A female spirit taking the form of a woman with long light brown hair, wearing an ancient bronze armor and holding two broadswords, Brigantia is one of his most powerful spirits. Marshall uses her to mass-kill his enemies with her two lethal swords.

.Shu, the Traveling Wind: A wind spirit, it takes the form of a huge blue-feathered falcon which can control wind. Marshall used Shu's magic to keep the Leviathan Human Residence floating over Kuoh.

 **Dark Magic and Necromancy** : In Mona, Marshall learned Dark Magic and Necromancy, being able to raise an army of undead or control shadows at free will.

.Undead Minion: Summons a skeleton to fight for him. The number of skeletons depends on how much power he used.

.Shadow Bind: A shadow wraps itself around Marshall's opponent, keeping them in place.

.Miasma of the Dead: A green miasma surrounds Marshall, making everything within it start to rot.

.Weaken: He weakens his opponents' defenses greatly, thus allowing him to land devastating blows.

.Imminent Death Flower: A giant white and blue Tulip flower blooms over Marshall and his opponent and starts draining their life away.

.Touch of Doom: He touches his target, leaving a curse which slowly consumes his/her soul.

.Soul Devour: Marshall literally eats the human souls around him and uses them to boost his powers.

 **Ishhara's Blessing, Divine Scorpion Forbidden Magic** : A unique form of forbidden magic only used by Marshall, Ishhara's Blessing allows him to channel his magic in the form of scorpions. While seeming useless at first, the scorpions created by this technique are Divine Beasts, since they're parts of an evil Scorpion Goddess which was sealed in Ishhara's Grimoire and have diverse functions if imbued with Marshall's own power. Besides that, it also allows him to turn parts of his body, mainly his hair and fingers, into scorpion parts such as stings or claws. Some of his techniques are:

. Scorpions: His ability's main feature, it allows him to create Divine Beasts taking the form of multicolored scorpions from his own power. The effects are various since they can attack, boost one's power, spy…

. Weaponisable Hair: Surprisingly, Marshall's biggest weapon is his hair, which he can stretch and turn into hands, swords, hammers, spears, scorpion stings, shields… there's an infinite number of possibilities for how he can use his hair as a hidden trump card. He can also use it to inject poison into his enemies and take control of their bodies.

.Poison Sting: Marshall turns the tip of his Index Finger into a scorpion's sting impregnated with poison (or a potion) and pierces his opponent with it, usually over the heart or in main arteries such as the Aorta or the Pulmonary, causing the substance to spread quickly in the person's body and have an almost immediate effect.

.Scorpion Scissors: One of Marshall's techniques, allows him to create sharp scorpion tails done by crossing her arm in an "X" formation. With a swiping motion, he can cut his opponents in a similar manner to scissors.

.Poison: Marshall can control whether the poison he injects through chanting.

 **Manipulation Magic:** The magic in which Marshall specializes in, this allows him to take control of his victims' wills (or better saying, minds), requiring him to be at certain vicinity. This type of magic can easily be activated with chants as long as it comes from his poison, otherwise being necessary for him to "bathe" the victim with his magic.

 **Chemistry Expertise** : He also possesses much proficiency in what seems to be chemistry due to the fact he uses various poisons to infect and control his enemies.

.Poison Maker abilities: Marshall is an incredible Poison Maker, to the point where his poisons are enough to kill, control or weaken even Middle-Class Dragons, such as an Ice Dragon, with ease. It's unknown (for now) whether he can create poisons that affect Gods or beings such as Great Red and Ophis.

.Potion Maker: Somewhat opposite to a Poison Maker, but very similar in some aspects, Marshall's skills at Potion Making are also great, allowing him to reinforce one's stamina, heal wounds, interfere with emotions…

.Alchemist: His skills with alchemy are almost unrivalled and he's able to create Homunculus, Philosopher Stones, Chimeras and perform various transmutations easily. His transmutation circle is black and red and has a scorpion sting Yin-yang in the middle.

Seven Authorities of the End: Seven powerful Authorities which have God-like power big enough to slay an Administrator and destroy Marshall's world. They take the form of seven girls who have to be "taken" by him in order to awaken his full power and were fused with his own body some time before the start of the story (explaining it on the Past Arc). After he was summoned by Rizevim's ritual, the Apocalypse Bringer lost all of them and they're now split all over the world.

Shapeshifting: Marshall can change his appearance easily, but changing races require the Authority of Invidia.

 **Items and Equipment:**

Sacred Gear **:** Marshall will have a Sacred Gear but I won't be giving any spoilers for now~

Puppets: Marshall creates puppets to act as scouts for him before he actually goes into action because he doesn't like to move if it isn't for something worth of his time. His main puppets are the Shadow Trio, three ninja puppets with incredible stealth and assassination skills, currently being used to look for the Dragon King Tiamat.

Akashic Gem: An artifact taken from the Administrator Er Rai after Marshall defeated it, the Akashic Gem is directly connected to the Akashic Record and is, basically, the supreme source of information, upon lowering his gaze on something (or someone) and focusing, Marshall is able to get almost all their data from the Akashic Record. It's a somewhat painful experience, however, and he avoids using it too much.

It manifests itself as a golden gem on his forehead.

Some other legendary artifacts: Created by me with a friend, they'll appear as the story progresses.

 **A/N: That's all for today! More details on his Harem and relationships will come with Chapter 3. Don't forget to review!**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 3: The Three Great Ones meet and a sad Nun, the Beast makes it's first move.**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Nun

**Prologue Arc III:** **The Three Great Ones meet and Sister's sadness, the Beast makes it's move.**

 **A/N: Hey there guys, Wildfurion is back again!**

 **As I told you before, now the fanfic is written by me alongside a team of friends, the Wildfurion Team, and try our best to please all the readers.**

 **The main story is still written by me, with the responsibility for edition and Peerage planning falling over my companions' shoulders.**

 **Also, I'd like to remind you that the story will be divided in Arcs, which have different contents, new characters and new info on Marshall's past. This Chapter will be a turning point, since it's one of the first displays of Marshall's true abilities which will be better shown on Chapter 4 when (spoilers!) he strikes at the Fallen Angels and rescues Asia. There'll also be a fight against a Stray in which Marshall will reveal how cruel he can really be but that's for later.**

 **I'm planning his Peerage and more details on it will be in the end of this fucking-big chapter with 9000+ words.**

 **And, although some readers may think that I make my OC a doormat if I put some restrain in his power, it, instead, makes the story more interesting, since an OP and unbeatable OC doesn't even need a chapter, he can just destroy the world and whatever! Keep in mind that I'm doing this for the plot so that your reading is the most enjoyable.**

 **I'd also like to thank the ones who review because the reviews are what make me continue writing this amazing fanfic! Thank you guys, you're amazing!**

 **That's all for today, because I'm tired from a party last night, and thank you for reading, Wildfurion.**

Chapter 3: The Three Great Ones meet and a Sister's sadness, the Beast makes it's move.

Dimensional Gap, some weeks later.

If there were words to define the Dimensional Gap, they were: empty, colorful and incredibly silent. Not as empty and silent as Marshall's ruined world, of course, but it was still empty. Resembling an infinite kaleidoscopic dimension. The ruler of this vast and colorful empty was a colossal red dragon called Great Red, a being so powerful that a High-class Devil can't even scratch it's armor of red scales. Legends said it was born from Dreams and Illusions.

Said creature was currently being followed by our protagonist...

Flying right over Great Red's back with his Devil wings open, Marshall was currently accompanying the dragon in one of it's casual rampages over the Dimensional Gap. The 666, ironically, was still trying to understand why would it cause such damage to it's own lair. I mean, destroying the world is fine but... destroying your own house is kinda stupid even for the Beast of Apocalypse.

"Hmmm... let's see." Muttered the 1000 years-old boy as he then started registering it all in a small leather notebook with a pencil. Something unnecessary for someone who had the Akashic Gem, an artifact containing all knowledge, right on his forehead but habits are habits, all mages or nerds ( in Marshall's case both) like to write their own researches and Marshall was no exception, despite also being the one who destroyed his world. "In today's rampage, Reddy here destroyed an area equivalent to the entire Japan. Now it's flying across the Dimensional Gap with no clear objective... maybe it's trying to find a place to rest?"

He then accompanied the colossal dragon as it landed over a floating island, landing over a hill a few hundred meters away from it, sitting down on a beach chair he summoned and calling popcorn to his left hand. The dragon seemed to be getting used to his presence, because on the first day of his observation (some days after he signed the contract with the Phenex Clan) it tried to shove him off with fire (which didn't work against Marshall's 666 awesomeness) before simply trying to avoid him.

"Oops, it's almost time to school." Said him as he then looked at the clock and saw it was already 7:30. Time passes differently in the Dimensional Gap so what felt like hours for him there were just some minutes in the normal world. "Today I have a tennis match with Kiyome-chan so I can't be late~"

"You seem interested on the Great Red too, 666." Said a presence behind him and he turned around to see a short and cute young girl with long black hair that reached her waist and gray emotionless eyes wearing a black lolita dress which was left open in the front, revealing much of her childish body(except the small breasts, which were covered by black band-aids crossed in an X). But don't let her looks fool you, her aura was terribly intense, in fact, it was far more intense than Marshall's. He knew who the girl was, she was Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, a humanoid dragon considered to be this world's strongest being, tied with Great Red and this world's 666. He acquired this knowledge with a single glance at the girl, all thanks to the amazing Akashic Gem.

"Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon." Said the boy with a playful smile. "We've finally met~"

"I can say the same, 666." Said Ophis in her emotionless tone before sitting on a chair summoned by Marshall beside him. They just sat there in silence, watching the Great Red before Ophis finally spoke. "This world is tedious, don't you agree?"

"Not so much, it's just a matter of what you consider entertaining." answered Marshall with a smile. "What do you enjoy the most, Ophis-chan~?"

"Silence, this world is full of noise, I want to come back here, to the Dimensional Gap. But there's an intruder now." Answered the Ouroboros Dragon before Marshall called a chocolate bar to his hand and gave it to her. She just stared at it blankly, not knowing what it meant. "What is it?"

"It's chocolate, eating it may give you some pleasure~"

"I see..." muttered the Dragon then starting to chew on the chocolate as if she never tasted it. Probably she never ate it before."It's good, it makes me a bit relieved. I still want to come back here though."

"Your expression doesn't say that, Ophis-chan~" teased Marshall, not obtaining any reaction from the being. "Now then, how do you intend to force Great Red to leave the Dimensional Gap?"

The answer of the girl was simply cast a snake of magic power over her small hand.

"Battling him, that's why I created Khaos Brigade, but they only want my snakes..." she then launched him an interrogative look. "Do you want a snake?"

"Oh, I know what Ophis-chan's snakes do." answered the man with a smile. "Like my scorpions, they can boost someone's power tremendously. Why do you offer me though? It's not like I'm in need of power..."

"If I give you a snake, will you help me against Great Red, Trihexa?" Asked the girl.

"Nope, unfortunately Sirzechs and Ajuka-kun are keeping me under close watch. Should I receive your snake, they'd probably think I joined Khaos Brigade. " Said Marshall playfully. That, in fact, was true. Ajuka Beelzebub (one of the few who knew about his true identity) and Sirzechs Lucifer knew that Marshall was a double-edged knife, one of the reasons why he was kept under close watch by their agents."And I don't have enough power to fight all the Four Great Satans, at least not yet..."

He then wrapped his arm around Ophis' shoulders, pulling the dragon loli closer to him.

"What do you intend to do, Emperor Beast of Apocalypse?" Asked Ophis tilting her head, her emotionless face showing no reaction to his hugging her. For her, the boy beside her was an incredibly mysterious existence and his power was that of a Satan-class Devil. She wanted to know more about him, precisely about what he intended to do so that, should he go against her, she'd kill him right away (though she didn't know Marshall was a True Immortal). "My co-leader, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, told me you're not the actual 666, but another world's... do you intend to get your power back?"

"Of course Ophis-chan, don't you agree the world is funnier with power?" He then pointed at Great Red, who just laid there in the same position over the island. "Reddy there agrees with me, he just destroyed a huge area in the Dimensional Gap."

"I see, but what will you do with that power? Power enough to make Gods shiver in fear in their Realms."

"Simple thing Ophis-chan..." said Marshall while patting the dragon's head with his free hand. "The funniest thing to do when you're Apocalypse is... fighting your version from a parallel world!"

"So this is your objective, fighting 666?" asked Ophis, tilting her head.

"Just joking, Ophis-chan~" answered the man playfully before hugging her even closer to him. It was a strangely affectionate moment between Dragon God and Beast of Apocalypse, all of this while watching the True Dragon. It was the first time the 3 beings considered to be the world's strongest met, even though the carefree and cheerful Apocalypse was from another dimension. "My objective in this world is simple: No objective at all!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked the True Dragon curiously. "Don't you want anything?"

"Exactly, I'll just do whatever I want and have all the fun I want in this world~" answered him with a smile as he then turned to Great Red. "Now then, shall we continue watching Reddy?"

'You are really chaotic, Marshall Leviathan…' thought Ophis while simply nodding in agreement. Te duo then stood there, watching the Great Red, both with different objectives regarding the True Dragon, but with a similar feeling towards everything around them: boredom.

(Small time skip).

It was 7: 52 and the Spring sun was scorching in Kuoh, but Marshall still decided to go skateboarding to school instead of just using one of the fancy cars he had at his residence. Despite being a Devil, the sun didn't really bother him and he was used to much higher temperatures than the current one (about 27°C). Also, going by skateboard allowed him to relax a bit while listening to the rock'n roll playlist on his phone with his Beats headphones.

'I have a strange feeling that something's going to happen...' thought him. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy's uniform with a bunny-eared white pullover attached to his hips, the Akashic Gem was retracted but it still gave a feeling of slight bother in his head.

That meant only one thing: something was going to happen. The Akashic Gem was directly connected to the Akashic Record, a dimension which contains all the worlds' 'data', meaning every being registered there exists in one (or more) of the infinite worlds in the Multiverse, thus transferring the data about anything related to the user's present, past or future. It was like this: Marshall's memory was like a HD, while the Akashic Gem was a Cloud that gave him the knowledge he needed. It was really helpful because magic was too vast for his mind to decorate it all so he could just 'deposit' knowledge in the Akashic Record.

'I wonder if it has something with the Fallen Angels acting here in Kuoh. One of them has already killed Issei, I wonder what will their next move be...' Thought the boy as he jumped over a rock with his skateboard. He was interested in the group of Fallen acting in the city because it was officially Devil Territory controlled first by Cleria Belial, a High-Class Devil woman whose death he felt tempted to investigate, and now by Rias Gremory, thus making him sure they were acting independently from Grigori. 'Whatever, let's just go to school for now.'

He then stopped by a plaza full of flowers. There were various parents with their children and he didn't want to just hit someone with his skateboard, mainly because he did crash against a mother and her two children back in Pendragon and this made the Key of Gula, Fan Hsu, almost break his skateboard (and his body too) in two in order for him to apologize.

Never again would he go at full speed when close to families, really.

"Hwaa!"

He heard a girl's voice close to him scream and he turned to it, only to see... white panties?!

"H-how did I fall?" Said the owner of the panties (and the slim but beautiful butt covered by them). She wore a nun's outfit and, when she turned to him, he could see beautiful long blond hair, emerald green eyes and an angel-like face (You know who I'm talking about right?). Realizing that staring at her white panties would be a thing only his extremely perverted Pawn Issei would do, Marshall gave the girl his usual playful smile before walking towards her and extending his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked with an almost angel-like aura of Byakuran.

"H-hai." Answered the young nun as she accepted his hand and he pulled her up gently. "Thank you hmmm..."

"Marshall, Marshall Reviathan." Said Marshall with a bow, like the Japanese did, and his usual playful smile. "I'm from Nagoya and study here in Kuoh Academy."

"Thanks Marshall-san!" She said happily, her innocence surprising the Leviathan Prince somewhat, thought he didn't show it through his smile.

"Are you lost?"

(Small time skip)

"So, Asia-chan" started Marshall as he walked beside the nun through a corridor of flowers, the yellow and blue skateboard under his armpit and his free hand in his pocket. "Why are you here in Japan? Were you sent here by the Church?"

"Hai, I was transferred to this town's church" answered the girl, now named Asia, Asia Argento shyly as she walked beside him. They had been talking for some minutes as Marshall gentlemanly walked her to the church. From their talk he knew she was a Sister, and also member of the Catholic Church. Also, he could feel a rare and unique Sacred Gear inside the girl, reason why he decided to accompany her, he wanted to know what it was about. "I was lucky to meet someone who spoke my language as well, it must be God's will."

The boy immediately felt a sharp pain on the head, almost as if a lightning had fallen just over him. Not that it hurt him, Marshall rarely felt pain due to most strikes not even being able to break through his defense, but it slightly bothered him. This and the sight of the cross on Asia's chest. Even though he was powerful, a Devil is a Devil, and Holy Artifacts and Prayers bothered him to a certain degree. Maybe he'd change into a Dragon when he recovered his Authority of Invidia, Dragons were powerful and almost without weak spots, and Marshall was someone who didn't like weaknesses a bit.

"Is there a problem, Marshall-san?" Asked Asia, tilting her head. She noticed the handsome boy walking beside her went serious all of a sudden.

"Oh no, it's just that I was thinking about something, Asia-chan, don't worry~" answered the boy with his usual playful smile. The couple then heard a child's cry and turned to see a boy with a scraped knee and Asia walked towards the boy and kneeled beside him. 'Convenient as always, world. You still conspire for me, I wonder what'll happen now...'

"A boy shouldn't be crying because of a small injury like this." Said Asia kindly as she then placed her hands a few centimeters over the boy's knee and what happened surprised the Leviathan Head. A green light started to blow out of her hands and, in a matter of seconds, the boy's wounds completely disappeared. It was even faster than Marshall's Immortality! "There, all better now."

"Arigatou, Onee-chan!" Thanked the boy with a smile before returning to his mother, who walked away from Asia with a suspicious glare.

"That light... what was it?"Asked the boy thoughtfully. If he revealed his knowledge about a Sacred Gear, Asia would probably assume he was a Devil or Fallen Angel, meaning she'd probably keep her distance from him, not allowing Marshall to learn more about her Sacred Gear without using the bothersome Akashic Gem.

"That was a power granted to me by God to help people..." said Asia with a sad smile. What was the reason for sadness, though? The Akashic Gem was retracted so it couldn't read her Gear's data, unfortunately.

They continued talking about more trivial matters such as cooking or tea until, noticing they were close to the church and feeling Fallen Angels inside the building, Marshall decided to follow his own way. It's not like he was afraid of them, but simply because he liked a game, and all the pieces were set for a match right in the moment. Him, the Fallen Angels, Asia, Rias Gremory, Issei… all were just pieces in the battlefield created by Marshall's boredom.

"Oh my Asia-chan, I'm almost late for school" said him with his usual smile. "I'll have to go now."

"Please wait, I'd like to thank you for your help." She asked while holding his hand and blushing when she noticed what she did but Marshall squeezed her hand in his. Noticing an opportunity, the boy took her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss over Asia's delicate palm.

"I'm sorry Asia-chan, but Sona-kaichou and Kiyome-chan might give me a scolding if I'm late." He said with his usual playful smile and a giggle. "But I'd love to have tea with you another day~"

"H-hai, Marshall-san." She said with a beet red blush on her face and a nod. This girl was soo cute to our protagonist! He wanted her in his harem immediately. He then let go of her hand and started walking towards Kuoh Academy.

"Bye bye Asia-chan!"

"Bye Marshall-san!" She answered while waving her hand at him.

After he walked for some meters and stood out of the Sister's view, his playful smile changed into a devilish grin. His plan has succeeded and one of his Scorpions was now inside Asia's body, transferring from his body into hers through his lips when he kissed her soft and delicate hand. It was already emitting signals as when he formed an image of the blond girl on his mind the location instantly popped up. It was like a GPS, but a scorpion-guided one (Science fact: Scorpions are better than everything.) but also had other functions such as serving as his agent in the Fallen Angels' base.

'Now then, I just have to wait for you to move, Fallen Angels' thought the boy as he jumped on his skateboard once more and headed towards Kuoh. 'I hope they don't take so long or I might go after them myself.'

He then gave his usual devilish smirk, a smirk he gave only when about to do something entertaining for him such as fighting strong people or playing a game of manipulation.

'And, should I go… this city, no, this country wouldn't probably survive the damage I'd cause to have some fun~'

(Small Time Skip)

Marshall arrived at Kuoh Academy exactly 5 seconds before Sona Sitri, the Student Council president and heiress of the Sitri Household, closed the gates. His jumping between the 2ft gap with his skateboard gained him a pair of slightly narrowed violet eyes from the attractive and intelligent (but also very strict) Kaichou.

"Yo there, Shitori-chan~" greeted Marshall happily and with a peace and love sign. "How's it going?"

"Good morning, Reviatan-san." Answered Sona, regaining her serious composure. "I hope you have an explanation for almost arriving late."

"I had some problems to deal with..." said him with a smile while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry Kaichou~"

"You can go to class now, Reviatan-san, but can you come to the Student Council room during breaktime?"

'Good move.' Thought the boy while still smiling. He was now against a wall, even though he could still avoid the situation by refusing, it's not like he wanted to escape. In fact, he wanted Rias and Sona to come and confront him, maybe it'd bring some relief to his boredom. "I see no reason to say no, Shitori-chan, or should I start calling you Sona-chan~?"

"You can call me Sona, if that's what you want." Answered the girl seriously while adjusting her glasses, but Marshall wasn't a Harem King for nothing so he noticed the hint of a blush on the intelligent heiress' cheeks. Maybe he'd really take upon Serafall's offer after all. "Let's go to class now, Reviathan-san."

"You can call me Marshall." Said the boy with his usual smile and both walked side by side towards the classroom, talking all the way about subjects he thought would interest Sona such as books or anime. However, one should be foolish in order to not notice the slight tension on the Sitri heiress' shoulders.

And Marshall already knew the reason...

(Small time skip, Lunch Time)

It was breaktime and Marshall stood up from his desk, making Kiyome give him an interrogative look. Their relationship has improved a lot since the 1st day in the 3rd year and now Marshall was an official member of the Tennis Club and also Kiyome's new friend and lunch partner. The girl enjoyed his company a lot because he was always cheerful, talkative and had that seductive smile of his. That wasn't enough to make her reveal her true identity to him, however, making the Leviathan even more curious about her.

'W-wait, what I am thinking about?' she shook her head in denial of the thoughts about our protagonist's good looks as she then asked him. "Where are you going? Won't you be having lunch?"

He then gave her his usual smile, making a slight blush appear on the brown-haired girl's cheeks.

"Sorry Kiyome-chan, Sona-chan called me for a meeting." Answered him as he then stretched his arms and yawned. "I just hope it isn't something long and boring. I'm feeling a bit sleepy~"

'What does a Devil want with Marshall-san? Does she want him in her Peerage?!' thought Kiyome alarmed. She knew the handsome boy in front of her was special from the moment he sat behind her. His looks, with scorpion tails forming Yin-yangs over the eyes' irises and multicolored hair, already told he was bond, knowingly or unknowingly, to magic. There was also the aura of serenity around him, as if he was always sure things would work on his favor. "Marshall-kun, please, take care."

The boy was about to ask her what she meant when a beautiful white-haired girl wearing a miniskirt that revealed much of her sensual body, with soft-looking tighs, greenish-blue eyes and big breasts, came inside the classroom and walked towards the duo. She was accompanied by another a bit tomboyish girl with blue, shoulder-length hair, matching eyes and a less sensual body. If he wasn't wrong, they were both fellow third years and their names were Momo Hanakai and Tsubasa Yura. They also had Devil signatures, showing what their business there was.

"Good Morning, Reviathan-kun. We're Momo Hanakai and Tsubasa Yura, from the Student Council." Greeted both girls with a respectful bow. "Sona-kaichou requested us to take you to the Student Council Room for your meeting."

"Very well, let's go" answered Marshall with a smile before turning to Kiyome and waving his hand at her. "Until later, Kiyome-chan~"

"Bye, Marshall" said Kiyome hesitantly as she then watched Marshall relaxedly leave the room with the two girls. 'I wonder what will happen there…'

As Marshall was in his way, he flirted with the duo of girls accompanying him, receiving embarrassed blushes as a reward. At this point he was also sure they were from Sona's Peerage, since Rias still didn't make her move on him, and also that they were probably Bishop and Rook as their magical signatures were different.

"So, Momo and Tsubasa-chan, what is the meeting about? Is it because I arrived late?" asked Marshall with fake innocence and a smile. He obviously knew what it was about and had all his moves planned long before Sona (or even Rias) confronted him as a Devil. The Leviathan just didn't expect it to be so early.

"That's one of the reasons, Reviathan-kun." Answered Tsubasa with a smile. "Sona-kaichou wants to talk to you about an important matter. That's why she sent us to escort you."

"She may even want to recruit you for the Student Council, Reviathan-kun." Said Momo teasingly. "We'd love to have you as a member."

"Ara ara~, this way I get embarrassed." Answered Marshall with his usual playful smile. The trio then arrived at the Student Council Room, where the two girls opened the doors for Marshall to go inside.

(Sona POV)

Sona Sitri looked up from her desk and saw a young, handsome man with a slender figure, pale white skin, multicolored fringed hair with small pink skull patterns all over it's length and incredibly beautiful eyes which had pink and blue scorpion tails forming Yin-yang patterns over the irises. His name, according to his School Record, was Marshall Reviathan and he was a boy from Nagoya who transferred to Kuoh because of his parents' job. However, she knew he was much more than that…

According to her best friend and rival, Rias Gremory, Marshall was a mysterious Devil who reincarnated Issei Hyodou (Whom Rias wanted herself) as a Peerage member. His disguising abilities were also great, because his magical signature was almost equal to that of a normal Human, and his intentions were unknown. His name, Reviathan, could be translated as Leviathan, meaning he was a Pure-blooded descendant of the Old Satans (if they only knew the truth…), making him a probable enemy.

That's why she called him there. She wanted to know of his true intentions in Kuoh.

"Hey there Sona-chan~" greeted him with his usual smile. "How's it going?"

"Good morning, Marshall-kun." She then waved her hand at the chair facing hers. "You may take a seat."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" said Marshall as he sat down in front of her and accepted a cup of tea from Ruruko Nimura, Sona's Pawn. "Thank you, Ruruko-chan~."

"You're welcome, Marshall-senpai!" answered the 1st year happily with a small hint of a blush on her face. It seemed her Pawn, as almost half of the girls in Kuoh, had a crush on the young man sitting in front of her. Ruruko then walked towards Momo and whispered teasingly on her ear. "Take this, harlot senpai."

"Shut up, slutty kouhai." Answered Momo in a low whisper which could also be heard by her (and unknowingly, Marshall, whose smile widened even more). Their heated love rivalry over Marshall caused headaches to Sona because they fought most of the time over who would do things related to him such as talking to him about school matters or ask him for help in some activities.

"Anyways, we still have to wait for someone." Answered Sona as she then saw her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, the vice-president of the Student Council come into the room. She had long black hair, a slim body and heterochromatic eyes, one golden and the other violet, and wore the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Excuse me, Sona-kaichou, but our guests have arrived." She said with a bow as then two extremely attractive girls came inside the room. One had long crimson hair, greenish-blue eyes and very sensual curves accentuated even more by her school uniform and the other had long black hair tied in a ponytail, an even sexier body and violet eyes, they were Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, respectively, the Academy's most popular girls and President and Vice-president of the Occult Research Club. Unexpectedly, the duo's arrival caused no reaction from Marshall, the boy just continued smiling.

"Good afternoon, Sona." Greeted Rias with a smile as she then sat on one of the couches followed by Akeno, who sat beside her. "It seems you called Marshall-san here too."

"Hey there, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan~" greeted him happily as he then turned back to Sona. "Ara ara, the Academy's two Onee-samas too. This meeting is going to be interesting."

"Ara, what do you mean by that, Marshall-kun?" asked Akeno with her teasing tone and usual smile. He, Rias and Akeno had a somewhat friendly relation due to being classmates and having casual talks every day (about trivial subjects, of course), thus allowing the use of –kun, instead of –san. Sona, however, avoided the use of such informalities because she was the Student Council President.

"What I mean is" he then leaned closer to her face, stopping only some centimeters from her and provoking a slight blush on her cheeks, his Yin-yang eyes staring deep into hers. This alerted her second Pawn, Genshirou Saji, who she knew had feelings for her, even thinking about impregnating her if they ever slept together, so that they would be forced to marry. Sona, however, didn't love Saji, Momo and Ruruko had crushes on him previously to Marshall's arrival so she promised to not lay a finger on him, promise she kept until the moment mostly because she wasn't interested on him. "this meeting may turn into a party of De-"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to Kaichou?!" protested him angrily as he then walked towards Marshall's shoulder and was about to grab him by the shoulder when something made him freeze right where he was…

A sword, an old but shining runic broadsword held against Saji's throat by a woman with long light brown hair which ran over her back and wearing an ancient Celtic armor carved with elven runes. Sona's eyes widened, as well as everybody's. When did she enter the room?!

"Don't you dare touch His Excellency, you Devil brat." Said the woman in a threatening tone. Ignoring the group of ready-to-fight Devils around her in the room, she turned her face to Marshall, who still kept his usual smile. "Do you want me to kill them, master?"

"Not yet, Brigantia-chan~" answered him while leaning his back against the chair once more. The boy just acted like all of that was normal! And the woman, what was she? Was she a member of his Peerage? But a member of the Old Satans shouldn't have a Peerage… so many questions ran madly through Sona's mind, and she could see it was happening to Rias and Akeno as well, as both stared at the woman and Marshall with widened eyes. "Why did you act though? It's not like he was going to hurt me."

"A Low-class Devil touching His Excellency…" answered the woman bitterly as she then lowered her sword from Saji's throat and sheathed it back on a leather scabbard attached to her right hip. Sona noticed there was another one sheathed right on her left, making her wonder if she was a knight. "It almost makes me sick. Call me if they cause you trouble, master."

She then dematerialized into particles of light and returned to Marshall's arm, where a Spirit Contract seal shone. 'Was she a spirit?' thought the heiress surprised 'What a high level of power…'

'Marshall Reviathan' though Rias seriously as she then stared at the young man's back. 'Just who are you?'

"I'm sorry for this little interruption, Rias-chan, Sona-chan~" said Marshall with his usual playful smile as he then took another sip of his tea. "Brigantia-chan is quite a protective spirit. Should anyone threaten me, she will do anything to cut that person into small pieces. Unless the person is a friend of course."

"So you can use spirits." Said Rias seriously, making the boy turn to her over the chair's back. "Tell me, Marshall Reviathan, or, should I say, Leviathan, what do you want here in Kuoh?"

"It seems someone has been investigating me~" answered him playfully as he then stood up and took a seat on a couch facing Rias and Akeno, followed by Sona, who sat beside him. "Very well, I'll tell you who I really am."

Sona leaned closer to him, as did Rias and Akeno. All the Devils in the room tensed up, ready for the worst. If the man sitting beside her was really one of the Old Satans, then he was an enemy and had to be fought against, even though she wasn't sure if they'd be able to do so. If the man beside her had other contracted spirits as powerful as Brigantia, then both Peerages wouldn't be enough, perhaps even her sister wouldn't be enough to beat him (and truly wasn't).

"My name is Marshall, Marshall Leviathan, Ultimate-class Devil, Great King and head of the Leviathan Clan." Said Marshall seriously, for the first time with his usual smile. Unknowingly to them, however, he was giving them the false profile that Sirzechs gave him in order to hide his true identity as Emperor Beast of Apocalypse from the Devil society. Even the Satan was afraid of the effects of the other Factions' discovering a 666 from another world joined the Devils, even though said Beas was weakened. Another war would start, and such war would be the end for Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels except for a select few. "I was formerly a member of the Old Satan Faction, until I decided to quit 2 years ago and joined Sirzechs-kun. In exchange, I received back my family's lands and titles and gained a Peerage as well. The reason why I am here in Kuoh is for my research on Sacred Gears as well as to investigate the Fallen Angels in the area."

That last part was also a lie, although Sona, neither Rias, didn't know it. He was there only to research on Sacred Gears, look for his lost Authorities and also look over Rias Gremory as a favor for her older brother, Sirzechs. But they didn't need to know that, at least for the moment.

"I see, so you abandoned the Old Satans…" muttered Akeno thoughtfully with a hand under her chin. "That means you are really a friend?"

"Of course I am your friend, Akeno-chan, Rias-chan and" his hand then went to Sona's and squeezed it, making another small blush appear on her cheeks and gaining another jealous glare from Saji. "Sona-chan~."

"*relieved sigh* thank Maou Marshall-senpai is a friend, I guess I wouldn't have the will to fight him." Muttered Ruruko. "Don't you agree, harlot senpai?"

"Yes, slutty kouhai."

Then comical lightning appeared between them as they stared at each other in fury.

"Very well, let me introduce myself properly." Said Rias then placing a hand on her chest. "I am Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Household, President of the Occult Research Club and current ruler of this city. As you may know, I'm a Devil."

"Akeno Himejima, I am Rias' Queen, Vice-president of the Occult Research Club and Devil." Said Akeno with a smile.

"Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri Household, Student Council President and Devil." said Sona while adjusting her red glasses. "All of the members present here are Devils as well and members of my Peerage."

"I see. That's interesting, I didn't know there were this many Devils here~" answered Marshall with his playful smile. Another lie of his, since he already knew they were Devils from the first day of class as their aura control was terrible. But the truth is made to be hidden, so he didn't tell them that as well. 'When I take them all, then I'll tell them, probably.'

"Anyways, Marshall-kun, do you plan on founding or joining any Club?" asked Rias as she then crossed her legs and taking a sip of her tea. Sona noticed her rival was quite comfortable (way too much, for her) with the Leviathan now that he revealed to be a friend, not an enemy.

"Why would I, Rias-chan?"

"High-class Devils join clubs as a way to keep their Peerages together while disguising them at the same time." Answered the red-haired girl with a smile. "If you want, you and your Peerage Members, including Issei Hyodou, your reincarnated Pawn, can join the Occult Research Club. We have a comfortable room in the Old School Building and all our members are Devils from my Peerage, so you can be relaxed about it."

"Wait a little, Rias!" protested Sona, then letting go of Marshall's hand and standing up in front of Rias and Akeno. "I'd like him to join the Student Council. Marshall-san has been useful in helping us with various chores and I wouldn't like to lose him for you."

"Ara, you're quite possessive of him, aren't you, Sona?" answered Rias, also standing up and facing her rival. "Are you jealous that I may take him for myself?"

"As if I was as vulgar as you, Rias." Answered the Kaichou and comical lighting sparks also appeared between them as the rivals glared at each other.

(Normal POV)

"Is it always like this, Akeno-chan?" asked Marshall with a sigh as then Ruruko sat by his left and hugged his arm while Momo did the same on his right, both girls then glared at each other and started a discussion over who would be sitting beside Marshall, making the Great King sweat drop. Tsubasa then came and offered him a glass of water, which he gratefully accepted, before grabbing both girls by their shirts and taking them off him. 'I liked the sensation, though'

"Rias-buchou and Sona-kaichou have been best friends since childhood~"answered Akeno with a giggle. "They have a classical love-hate relationship, mainly when it comes to Peerage and who joins each club."

"I see." Answered him smiling. Deciding the meeting was finished for him, he then stood up and went towards the door. "It was good to talk to you, minna~"

"Wait a little, where are you going, Marshall-kun?" asked Rias, now with a black and red ball of energy over her right hand and a red aura surrounding her body. So that was the famous Power of Destruction, originated from the primogenitor Zekram Bael, of the Bael Clan (the only other clan with the Great King rank) and passed on to the Gremory line by Rias and Sirzechs' mother Venelana Gremory, the famous Brunette Madame of Extinction. That made things more interesting for our Protagonist as he now knew why Rias was known as Crimson-haired Ruin Princess. 'So this is the Power of Destruction… that's interesting, very interesting. The ability to simply destroy anything , I wonder if it can kill me…'

"I agree with Rias, we aren't finished yet." Said Sona, who had formed a lion completely made of water in front of her. That was the famous ability from the Sitri Clan Marshall heard so much about, Water Manipulation, a skill which allowed one to freely use Water magic at a very low cost. It was, in fact, an interesting skill if used by powerful people such as Serafall, who had her Celsius Cross Trigger, or, in case of Sona, one of the Rookies Four. 'Another interesting power, I wonder if she can beat Nemain. It seems I'm studying with a group of prodigies.'

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rias-chan, Sona-chan, but I have a tennis match with Kiyome-chan right now and anyways" said Marshall with a smile then forming a small card with his phone number written on perfect Kanji. "I'm sure you can solve it between yourselves. Call me later when you finish fighting. Until then, I'll decide about the clubs. Bye bye~"

He then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, right before hearing an explosion and feeling a shockwave of power from behind him. He then heard Rias and Sona discussing about who would have him in their clubs.

"Rias Gremory huh? I wonder how things will go when Riser comes to claim your hand." said him with a grin as he then walked towards the changing rooms, where he'd change to his Physical Education uniform.

"Maybe I'll really take you for myself after all~"

(Small Time Skip)

Tennis Square, Kuoh Academy

"Go there, Marshall-senpai!"

"Win this match, Kiyome-san!"

"Marshall-kun, I know you can win!"

"Reviatan-san, show her you can win!"

The tennis match between Kiyome and Marshall had attracted quite the audience and a small crowd of girls from all years in Kuoh High-school has come to watch both playing.

They were currently tied, but it was obvious they weren't giving their best yet.

Marshall wore a purple Polo T-shirt, white shorts and sneakers, an outfit which combined with his slender figure. His new friend, Kiyome Abe, the beauty with drilled brown hair and golden eyes, was wearing a tennis skirt, a white shirt (which resembled a tank top) and green sneakers.

The difference between levels was obvious, however. Kiyome's shirt was already drenched from sweat as they've been playing for almost an hour non-stop, while Marshall didn't even drop a sweat, showing an inhuman physical conditioning. And she was the captain of the Tennis Club!

"Are you alright, Kiyome-chan? I may hold back if you want~" Asked him playfully, making the girl give him an angry pout.

"Don't underestimate me, Marshall-kun!" Answered her as she sent the ball flying to his side, only to have it deflected with ease by Marshall, who still kept the usual smile on his face.

The match ended when Kiyome managed to score 15 points when Marshall's defense showed an opening, ending with the club president's victory over the new student.

"Awww, Marshall-sama lost..."

"Kiyome-senpai is such a harsh person."

"Reviathan-san will certainly win next time!"

The comments of Marshall's fan club made Kiyome blush madly and Marshall, noticing this, giggled and then waved his hand at the girls.

"Don't worry minna, I'll win next time~"

"Kyaa, Marshall-senpai talked to us!" With this, the girls went crazy and started discussing about who would go there and hand Marshall a towel, but they were cut short when Kiyome threw him one.

"Thank you, Kiyome-chan~" said the boy as he cleaned his forehead with the white towel, though there wasn't a drop of sweat there.

"My pleasure, Marshall-kun..." said her with an embarassed blush. Noticing this, the girl shook her head in denial. 'No, it can't be! It was just a friend's gesture! Yes, just friends!'

However, Marshall noticed the blush and saw in it an opportunity to tease the Tennic Club's President a bit.

"Ara ara, Kiyome-chan, what's wrong?" asked him playfully. "Do you me to dry you up?"

"S-shut up Marshall!" protested her with a mad blush on her face. She then started throwing tennis balls on him. "Pervert! Lecher! I hope you get bitten by a dog and die!"

"Hai hai~" answered him playfully before going for his bag and guarding his racket. "Very well, Kiyome-chan, I'll be going home now. See ya tomorrow!"

"W-wait Marshall!" she said, finally calming down from her small rampage (sometimes Kiyome would surprise our protagonist more than Great Red when it was in terms of fury). "How was the meeting with Sona-kaichou?"

"Oh, it was normal, more than I expected." Answered him relaxedly with his arms crossed behind his head. "Sona-kaichou asked me to join the Student Council and I said I'll think about it. She's a really nice girl~"

This immediately made Kiyome's mind flash. If Sona was trying to get Marshall in the Student Council, then probably she would try to recruit him as a Peerage member, she needed to prevent this, Kiyome didn't want her new friend to be taken by Devils. But there was also another feeling deep into her heart which the girl refused to accept: jealousy. She was jealous that Marshall found Sona a nice person, but her mind refused to accept it.

"I see, so that's it." A devilish aura formed around Kiyome, making the Devil sweat drop. Her hand was gripping the racket tightly. "So you find Sona-kaichou nice. You're quite a ladies' man aren't you, Marshall-kun? You abandon me during break time to hit on Kaichou…"

"W-wait a little Kiyome-chan." Said Marshall taking a few steps back and raising his hands defensively in front of his body. He knew an angry Kiyome with a racket was even more dangerous than a Mechanical Dragon armed with a Nuclear Fusion Bomb, way more dangerous. "I just said Kaichou was nice, not that I was hitting on her."

"Liar! I knew it, you're really a perverted and indecent man!" she then pointed her racket at him with a furious expression on her beautiful face. "I've got to punish you properly!"

A boy's screams of pain were heard all over Kuoh Academy, the reason for them was unknown but several broken rackets and stains of blood were found on the Tennis Square later that day.

(Small Time Skip)

The sun was almost setting when Marshall teleported back to the Leviathan Residence's living room. His left eye was black and swollen and most of his handsome face was stained by blood, there was also a broken tennis racket around his neck but, for some reason, he was still smiling. Maybe because he didn't feel any pain at all, not after dealing with his Keys' extreme peaks of jealousy. That was painful.

"I'm finally home~" said him with a yawn and stretching his arms out. He then snapped his fingers and his clothes and the racket flew away, being replaced by his comfortable black kimono with small pink skull patterns all over it, the wounds on his face instantly regenerated, as if they never existed at first place, the Akashic Gem returned to it's normal place in the middle of his forehead and his ears returned to their normal pointed form. "Now I can relax a bit."

He then walked outside and entered a traditional Japanese garden full of natural elements such as rocks, bamboo trees, small waterfalls and rivers and various ponds where golden fish swam peacefully. It was a really relaxing view for the Leviathan head, who then saw Flora, his blue-haired Pawn maid, taking care of a flowerbed of Camellias, a flower (which inspired Sona's Queen, Tsubaki's, name) greatly appreciated in Japan for it's beauty, but more known because of the lack of perfume. The boy walked beside her and sat down, making the girl launch him a curious look.

"Good afternoon, Marshall-sama." Greeted her politely in her usual emotionless tone. Flora was always like this, quiet and observing. It'd take some work to make her open up for him, despite him being the one who saved Felicia and her from a Stray Devil some weeks ago. "Is there anything you need me for?"

"Nope, I just wanted to observe you working~" answered him with a smile before picking a Camellia from the flowerbed and smelling it. As always, no perfume came from it. "Flora-chan is such a serious person."

"I need to, in order to take care of my klutzy little sister and my playful master." Answered the maid, for the first time showing a smile, a view that even caused a small blush on our protagonist's face. How cute! "Now then, my fellow Pawn, Isse Hyodou is coming this evening for a training. I must prepare a room for him to spend the night here."

Flora was right about this. Some days ago, Issei has asked him for training in order to get stronger, a suggestion Marshall happily accepted since his Mutation Pawn was still extremely weak for a Devil, so weak that Felicia would be able to beat him with a single cut of her knife, should they fight. Training Issei on how to use his powers as wielder of a Longinus would be an interesting experience for the Apocalypse bringer.

"You're right, we should get ready to Ise-kun's arrival." Said Marshall also standing up and then patting Flora's head. "Can you prepare the Training Grounds also? I'd like to take a good, long and relaxing bath at our Hot Springs before Felicia-chan brings him here (A/N: Ise's still too weak to come on his own, don't worry, Felicia is still Marshall's)."

That's right. The Leviathan Human World Residence was so big that it even had Hot Springs, located on the island's rocky eastern part and with a perfect view to the Mt. Fuji, they were one of the many structures outside the floating island's "surface", where only the residential part was located. There was a virtual network located in the island's undergrounds, with a training room, garrison quarters (for the Leviathan Legions, should a war break out), monster's jail, lab, library and various other facilities, all designed by the own Marshall.

"Very well, Marshall-sama." Answered Flora with a bow. "Would you like my company tonight as well?"

"If you want to, I have no complains~." Answered Marshall with a smile, causing a small blush over the maid's cheeks. He was starting to slowly melt the ice around her heart but it'd take some months to make her completely open up for him. "If Felicia-chan also wants to join in, she may also come."

"Very well, Marshall-sama." Said the girl with another bow before turning around and going inside the mansion, ready to do her chores. On her face, invisible to Marshall, was something even her father, the leader of the Ice tribe, would imagine there would be.

It was a smile of happiness.

(Small Time Skip)

"Come on Issei-kun, is that all you've got?" asked Marshall with a playful smile. He was currently standing in the middle of a huge and empty white room located in the undergrounds of the L.H.W.R., the Training Room. Panting heavily with his hands to his knees was Issei Hyodou, his Pawn and wielder of the legendary Longinus, Boosted Gear, which manifested itself as a gauntlet in Issei's left arm.

"*pant* Marshall-san *pant*, please let me rest." Pleaded the 2nd Year boy between his pants but Marshall just shook his head in denial.

"As I told you before Ise-kun, you need to get stronger." Answered the multicolored Leviathan head with a smile. A strand of his hair then stretched behind him and formed a scorpion sting which looked as sharp as steel, despite being made of hair. "Now then, shall we continue?"

"Wait a littl-!" Issei was cut short when the sting flew towards him at an incredible speed, barely jumping out of it's way as the strand of hair pierced the ground where he stood before, forming a small crater which then was repaired by the room's magic when the owner of said deadly and multicolored instrument removed it. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Sacred Gear users gain more power the more intense their emotions are. That's why I'm taking you to a near-death situation." Answered the Ultimate-class Devil with a smile. "Now then, try not to die okay?"  
He then sent his hair sting flying towards Issei once more but, this time, the boy managed to dodge it and jumped towards Marshall at full speed, his armored fist ready to strike at his master.

"Good work in dodging my sting, however" Marshall then pointed his Index finger at Issei and a small orb of energy formed over it. "I still have some more tricks. **Explosion**."

The orb then flew towards the boy and, when it hit the boy's fist, it expanded and contracted, before expanding once more in an explosion of light which raised a cloud of dust around Issei.

* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

"*cough* that's unfair, Marshall-san*cough*!" protested Issei while trying to see something through the dust. He then felt a presence right behind him and turned just in time to see Marshall's closed fist coming towards his face. "Oh shi-"

 ***CRASH***

The young teenager was sent flying towards the wall by the immense strength displayed by such a slender figure, causing a large crack to appear on the entire eastern section of the Training Room, despite the fact that the walls were reinforced with enough magic to withstand a Mid-Class Dragon. As the cloud of dust dissipated, Marshall saw his Pawn has fainted and was covered by blood and wounds due to the excessive force he employed in the attack and sighed. The boy's level still wasn't high enough to train with him, he'd ask Felicia or Flora to train him later.

"I guess I exaggerated a bit, now I have to heal him~" said him playfully before closing the distance between the two and kneeling beside Issei, who was looking like a soldier who was shot several times by an AK-47, probably even worse in fact, since Marshall's strength was equal to that of Sairaorg Bael, despite having a much more slender and delicate figure than the Bael heir. " **Maiden of the Holy Waters, Guardian of the Prophecies, heed my call and come to my presence: I, heir of Kalis al Saiduq, hereby summon you, Nemain**!"

A small whirlpool then formed over his head and, when it faded, a small water frog appeared over his left shoulder. The spirit resembled a smaller blue poison dart frog ( _Dendrobates tinctorius),_ but without the black spots over it's body and with deep golden eyes instead of the normal black ones from the frogs. Her name was Nemain, one of the contracted spirits Marshall received from his elven mother, Kalis, who inherited them from the old and prestigious al Saiduq family of elven High-Priests, and who, despite the small and vulnerable appearance, was one of the most powerful Water spirits from Akarsha, if not the most powerful.

"What do you wish, prince Alcor?" asked the spirit with a mature feminine voice. When alone with him, his spirits would usually call him by his elven original name while calling him His Excellency or master on other occasions, a habit they acquired due to their deep connection with him.

"Nemain, could you please use your healing magic on Issei-kun?" asked him then smiling and scratching the back of his head. "I may have exaggerated on our training."

"As always, prince Alcor. You're just like your mother you know? Strict teachers until the end." Said the water spirit sighing before jumping from his shoulder to the ground and landing in front of Issei. "Very well, I shall heal this servant of yours with my Water magic. But that's just because you asked me to."

The frog then formed two small orbs of water, about the size of drops, over each of her hands before making the orbs float over her small head, where they started to spin at increasing speed. Then Marshall watched as the orbs expanded until they were of the size of basketballs, before turning into two water snakes that wrapped themselves around Issei's body. Whenever they came into contact with a wound, it immediately started to close almost as if it never existed. In a matter of seconds, the boy was completely healed.

"Thank you for the help, Nemain." Said the boy with his usual playful smile as he patted the blue frog's head with his Index finger. "You're one of my most useful spirits~"

"I don't know if I should be pleased by being treated as a tool but whatever." Answered Nemain with a sigh before jumping on Marshall's shoulder once more. "Now then, if that's all for today, I'd like to return to my sleep. Sayonara, prince Alcor."

She then disappeared into particles of light and returned to Marshall's body, just like Brigantia earlier that day. Spirits lived inside the bodies of their masters, one of the reasons why they could call them everywhere anytime and also the reason why only Elves were able to wield them, since Humans and other races couldn't manage to host such beings inside their own bodies.

"Now then" he then used magic to make Issei float midair. The boy was still sleeping and would probably stay like this until morning. Marshall already knew that would happen, that's why he ordered Flora to prepare a room for his Mutation Pawn. "Let's take Ise-kun here to his room~"

(Small Time Skip)

Marshall laid completely naked on his bed, his black kimono folded perfectly over a nightstand just beside his bed. Laying on his right side, with her legs entangled to his and her arm across his chest, was Flora, who was wearing only her purple see-through nightgown which allowed him to see her sexy lingerie and sexy curves. On his other side, Felicia did the same, but she wore only yellow panties, with no bra or nightgown to cover her exposed breasts, which rubbed against his chest whenever she moves. Both girls slept peacefully while Marshall laid there thoughtfully as the weak moonlight illuminated the room, he didn't need to sleep, it was just a leisure for him and also a way to converse with the spirits of dead enemies through his dream.

But now, his mind was full of plans. He already made his first move both against the Devils in Kuoh, whom he intended to make his, and also against the Fallen Angels, who attracted his curiosity by killing Issei Hyodou when he was just a complete loser. There was also Asia Argento, the sad Sister with a Sacred Gear able to heal any wound. They all, including Kiyome, attracted his insatiable curiosity.

Ophis was another topic that filled his mind. He already knew she'd come after him after learning about Khaos Brigade's objectives from Sirzechs some time after he became a Devil, but she made her move on him way earlier than he thought she would do. He needed to recover his powers soon, otherwise he'd lose in the long run.

His memories then ran back to his girls, 7 silhouettes formed on his mind.

'I miss you, minna.' Thought him as he then gave a weak smile as he closed his eyes.

'I wish you were here to see me now, how would it be funny to be with you all again.'

 **A/N: Hey guys! Since I published the profile, I've been receiving various suggestions on Marshall's Peerage so I created a new prototype with a more battle-guided build:**

 **Marshall's Peerage: Version 2**

 **King: Marshall Leviathan.**

 **Queen (Mutation Piece): Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon (Suggested by me)**

 **Rook: Karna, the Invulnerable Armor (Suggested by team member, Don Ramon)**

 **Rook (Mutation Piece): Vestis, the Wrathful Darkblood Warlord (Suggested by team member Stormking)**

 **Knight (Mutation Piece): Sakura Yamaguchi, the Murakumo (Suggested by team member , Hot Dog)**

 **Knight: Sahir, the Djinn Swordsman (Suggested by team member Afrosamurai 666)**

 **Bishop: Gul'dan, the Destroyer of Dreams (suggested by reader LOLZ1337)**

 **Bishop: Medivh, the Last Guardian of Tirisfal (suggested by reader LOLZ1337)**

 **Pawn (Mutation Piece): Issei Hyodou (suggested by me)**

 **Pawn: Flora (suggested by me)**

 **Pawn: Felicia (suggested by me)**

 **Pawn x 3: Ivarr, the Boneless, Lothbrokson. (suggested by team member Ragnarr the Carnivore)**

 **Pawn x 2: Cecilia, the Adventurer Princess (suggested by team member Alcoholic Pikachu)**

 **There's also my first version:**

 **King: Marshall Leviathan.**

 **Queen (Mutation Piece): Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon.**

 **Rook: Rossweisse**

 **Rook: Elmenhilde Karnstein**

 **Knight: Xenovia Quarta**

 **Knight: Jeanne**

 **Bishop: Asia Argento**

 **Bishop: Ravel Phenex**

 **Pawn (Mutation Piece): Issei Hyodou**

 **Pawn: Flora**

 **Pawn: Felicia**

 **Pawn: Raynare**

 **Pawn: Kalawarner**

 **Pawn: Mittelt**

 **Pawn x 2: Vacant**

 **About his Harem, I can tell it's massive. Most of the female characters will join it because the idea of dividing a Harem kinda makes me sick, as a player (despite having a girlfriend) I can't even imagine sharing my circle of girls with other guys, it makes me sick just by thinking about it. Basically, NO HAREM FOR ISSEI!**

 **Marshall's Harem: Rias (girlfriend); Akeno; Asia; Koneko; Rossweisse; Kuroka; Ravel (fiancé); Sona; Tsubaki; Momo; Ruruko; Tsubasa; Tomoe; Reya; Ruruko; Kiyome; Seekvaira; Le Fay; Yasaka; Kunou and a lot of other characters including the Seven Keys of Apocalypse.**

 **Don't forget to review because I simply love reviews, they are what motivate me to keep writing this fanfic and are also a story's thermometer!**

 **Thank you for reading, Wildfurion.**


	5. Chapter 4: Crisis in Nagoya

**Prologue Arc IV: The Shinto Incident: Battle for the Martial Princess of Gula, Tsukuyomi strikes and the Wielder of Kusanagi.**

 **A/N: Hey there my favorite readers!**

 **Yes, I'm back earlier than expected with another chapter of my favorite DxD fanfic, Highschool of Apocalypse, mainly because of help from my readers and reviewers.**

 **Basically, even I was anxious for the end of the Prologue Arc and decided to change it a bit. Instead of saving Asia, Marshall will be getting one of his Authorities (Finally, thank god!) and will be showing how OP and overpowered he can really be when he wants to.**

 **Oh, and a new OC will be coming: Sakura Yamaguchi! I absolutely loved her and you'll probably like her too. I designed her with the help of a drawer friend of mine from Japan, Shinji (If you're reading this fic you math freak, and I know you are because we're both math freaks and have linked minds, know you're the best dude!) and absolutely loved how Hot Dog planned her abilities.**

 **I've also made my decision about Tiamat and I think she's better as a Dragon King. But DON'T WORRY, this doesn't mean she'll be escaping Marshall's manipulative hands and sweet smiles.**

 **Finally, I'd like to thank the readers that review and PM me with suggestions about my fanfic (even critics, they help me to improve) and remember that I'm always open for discussion about new ideas over the story or how my OC should interfere).**

 **Anyways, that's all for today, and let's go for the reading of those delicious 11.006 words of pure text!**

 **P.S.: This chapter never really happened in the manga, anime or novel, it was an idea I had to finish the Prologue Arc.**

 **Wildfurion.**

 **Alcoholic Pikachu: Hey there my perverts (I am also one, but I'm THE pervert), I am Alcoholic Pikachu and I'm from France. Anyways, I'm the responsible for the Harem so don't forget to review with your suggestions!**

 **Hot Dog: Yo minna, I'm Hot Dog, Mexican, and met Wildfurion in College (do you believe the math freak is gonna be a doctor? I mean, really?). Anyways, I'm the one who designs the OCs and also the Keys of Apocalypse, I hope you like them.**

 **Stormking: Why did Wildfurion talk only about Shinji? And I'm the one responsible for designing the OCs!**

 **Wildfurion: And you did it terribly on the first two chapters, useless lazy man.**

 **Stormking: SHUT UP!**

 **Afrosamurai666: Children, they're so hard to deal with…**

 **Don Ramon: I agree with that, Wildfurion is the youngest in the group.**

 **Wildfurion: Of course, you band of old men.**

The Shinto Incident: Battle for the Martial Princess of Gula, Tsukuyomi strikes and the Wielder of Kusanagi.

Friday, Town of Kuoh, same week as Marshall's revelation to Sona and Rias.

It was morning in Kuoh and the plaza close to the town's church was surprisingly empty. With the exception of a few parents with their children and young couples who skipped class to date, few people were in the place full of flowerbeds, where small yellow flowers grew and were taken care by the church's personnel, wooden benches and surrounded by a ring of medium-sized trees. As it was spring, the temperature was pleasing and a fresh breeze brought refresh to the town.

Sitting on one of the benches, right in front of the church, a man on his fourties relaxed while reading a newspaper. He was handsome, with tanned skin, ancient Egyptian facial traits and dark-blue short hair which combined with his eyes as yellow as molten gold, and wore a dark-red social shirt, jeans and had a scorpion tail silver pingent around his neck.

"Hmmm, let's see... Maou Shoujo's TV show is a big success with the kiddos in Underworld." Muttered him as he read a page from The Devil, the Underworld's most famous newspaper. "Industries in Leviathan territory are selling more than ever thanks to trade agreement signed last year by Marshall Leviathan's younger sister, Luciela Leviathan, and the East Yokai Faction in exchange for control over Nagoya, now in Leviathan hands. It seems prince Alcor really made the right decision by leaving Luciela-chan as regent of the clan after all~"

"What do you think you're doing, Shu? We should be watching over the Sister and observing the Fallen Angels' activities, not relaxing." Reprimanded a female voice and he rose his gaze from the newspaper to see a young lady standing in front of him with an angry expression. She was pretty and had long chocolate brown hair that reached her mid-back, penetrating light green eyes and a full bosom which was accentuated by the long light green dress worn by her. The lady also had a silver scorpion tail pingent around her neck and a strawberry popsicle in her hand. "Prince Alcor gave us the following order: 'Watch the Fallen Angels and prevent any damage to Asia-chan while I'm out. I'm traveling to Nagoya with Luciela-chan for a meeting with the Shinto Leader, Amaterasu. Flora-chan, Felicia-chan and Ise-kun are coming as well so defend the mansion okay~?'. We can't fail him, Alcor-sama is counting on us."

"Hai hai, I know it, Masha." Answered Shu sighing as he then closed the (Tcheca! Memes taken too seriously) newspaper and looked deep into Masha's eyes. "But I'll tell you one thing, you worry way to much about Alcor-ooji-sama. Ever since he was a little boy, some 1000 years ago, you were always monopolizing him when Kalis-hime-sama had her duties as High-Priestess, even making him sit on your lap and not allowing me to even get close to Alcor-ooji-sama."

"O-of course I wouldn't!" Answered the lady, now named Masha, with an embarrassed blush while looking the other way. "I couldn't let you influence Prince Alcor with your slack nature, Shu. As a contracted spirit of Princess Kalis I couldn't allow you to do that!"

"Who'd imagine the Forest Druid Bear, Masha, would be so motherly about our master?" Teased Shu with a playful smirk. "If I only had a mother like that. It's a pity we spirits don't have them~"

Exactly, the duo of seemingly "normal" people were two of Marshall's Contracted Spirits, Masha, the Forest Druid Bear, and Shu, Lord of the Wind. Both were inherited by him from his mother, Kalis, but Shu was an older servant of the al Saiduq family, being contracted by the family's founder, High-Priest Prince Mhaenal Sarstina al Saiduq, second son of Ivsaar Sarstina, the legendary first High-King of Sudreyyjar. Masha, on the other side, was contracted just 1400 years ( few time for the elves, who lived for millennia) ago by a 900 years-old Kalis al Saiduq, Alcor's mother.

"Anyways Shu, do you have any more info on the Fallen?" Asked Masha, now recovered from her fluster. The Bear spirit was really easy to tease, reason why Shu and even Alcor liked to embarrass her a lot with their jokes and teasing.

"Yup, I have a report from my last days of observation." Answered Shu relaxedly as he then picked a small agenda from his pocket and started reading the content. "From what I've seen yesterday, there are four Fallen Angels in the Church, as well as various Stray Exorcists, Priests and the Nun named Asia. They are led by Raynare, an extremely skilled Light user, and have just one pair of wings each, meaning they're either in a secret mission or are just a scouting group with the first possibility being the most probable since the Grigori doesn't want a new war with the Devils."

"I see..." muttered Masha thoughtfully. "Should the need come, can we beat them without bothering the Prince?"

Despite being legendary and very powerful, Masha and Shu were still Contracted Spirits, thus needing their host (or Contractor) to channel his/her magic into them in order to use their skills' full potential. As said host ordered them to just watch over the Fallen Angels, the magic supply he provided them wasn't too big. It was big, since Marshall was powerful, but not enough to face a Cadre-level Fallen Angel, should one decide to save his companions.

"I'm pretty sure we can, since there aren't any signs of them acting under a Cadre's orders." Said the Lord of Wind with a smile. Two-winged Fallen Angels wouldn't even be able to hit him if he used his skills of wind manipulation in his true form and, should a boss show up, he and Masha could send a sign to Marshall requesting more power. "But that is just if they try to do something to that Asia girl, isn't it?"

"Anyways, we'd better go now, unless we want undesirable attention." Said Masha seriously as she felt a pair of eyes on her back and turned around to see a Japanese man on his thirties with long black hair tied in a ponytail and black eyes wearing white exorcist clothing (A/N: He appeared in the 2nd volume of the manga, I don't know his name) watching them from one of the church's frontal windows.

"Very well." Answered Shu then standing up and placing the folded newspaper under his armpit and starting to walk towards the Leviathan residence. "Let's go to the L.H.W.R., I wanna take a scalding bath and play some videogames before tonight's watch."

"Geez, what did I do to deserve being your babysitter." Said Masha with a sigh before following the wind spirit. The exorcist's eyes never leaving her back as the spirits walked back to their base.

(Meanwhile in Nagoya)

Nagoya Port, Chūbu region, Eastern Coast of Japan.

Nagoya, the largest city of Chūbu, capital of the Aichi prefecture and 4th most populous city in Japan. It was one of the country's beating hearts and center of Technology, Automotive and Aviation Industries, and Tourism, with great attractions such as the Atsuta Shrine, where the legendary Kusanagi no Tsurugi was kept, the Nagoya Castle, the Nagoya TV Tower (which could be seen from far away in the sea), the Tokugawa museum, Higashiyama Zoo... basically, the city was fascinating, reason why it was Marshall's favorite place in Japan.

Close to the city's dock, the gigantic white cruise ship Andromeda, with 1,186 ft length and 215 ft Beam, hosted a huge party. The decoration was fancy, the people were well-dressed and the food was prepared by some of Asia's best chefs.

Leaning against the ship's right board was the party's host, Marshall Leviathan, a man on his early 20's with miscellaneously colored hair, a slender figure and eyes with pink and blue Yin-yang patterns in his eyes' irises wearing a purely white suit with a red tie, white social pants and black leather shoes. He was currently in a make out session with a Hispanic young lady wearing a long orange dress, with the girl sitting over the board while he kissed her and held her back with one of his arms while the other groped her right breast and pinched her nipple. They continued like that for a few minutes until the man finally broke out of their kiss.

"*pant* Marshall-sama *pant* I want more~" said the woman with her tongue stuck out while struggling for breath after the long and passionate kissing.

"Very well Nina." Said Marshall with a smirk, he was breathing completely normal even after an intense and hot make out. He was the man, or better saying, he was the Devil. "Here I go~"

He then leaned in for another kiss, sticking his tongue into Nina's mouth and battling for dominance with hers. Just some meters from the passionately kissing couple, Issei Hyodou was also making out with a Chinese girl also on her twenties and seemed to be enjoying, since one hand kept her on the board while the other groped her tighs.

" _Warning to the passengers, SS. Andromeda is entering the port of Nagoya. The host and owner of the ship, Marshall Reviathan-sama, is going to the city for business."_ Said Flora's voice from the captain's radio. In the Command room, both Flora and Felicia worked hard to keep the ship under control while Luciela stood over the room's roof, the highest part in the ship, and watched the city from afar with her deep blue pentagram-patterned eyes, seeing the Radio Tower and various other buildings. She wore a red dress and her snow-white hair was tied in twintails, making her look really cute. _"We'd like to inform, however, that the party will be continuing until tomorrow and food and drinks will continue to be served, the pool will continue open and the saunas and bars will still be working."_

That's right, Marshall's parties were considered the best in the entire Asia, despite most of the guests being Human, since humans did incredible things when totally drunk. They were also known for the high amount of single, beautiful and fun-seeking women and for the long duration.

After hearing the announcement, Marshall broke out of his kiss with Nina, who gave him an angry pout as she wanted more.

"Later my lovely." Said him with a smile as he then saw Issei did the same with the Chinese girl and both boys walked towards each other and high-fived.

"Marshall-san, this is the best party I've ever seen!" said the boy happily. "I even got to make out with a girl!"

"That's one of the good things you get from being a good servant~" said Marshall playfully. Issei and he have been training intensely for days since the start of the week, each day the Pawn showed more signs of progress, making Marshall believe he'd be able to beat the Fallen Angel who killed him soon, very soon. Issei's Sacred Gear, however, still hadn't made any contact, making Marshall wonder if he had to use a scorpion to force it to awaken. "Anyways, let's join Flora-chan and Felicia-chan, we have businesses here in Nagoya."

"Oh yes, Marshall-san, why did we come here to Nagoya? I know it's your favorite city buy it was kinda hard to convince my parents." Said Ise with an embarrassed smile while scratching the back of his head. Issei's parents were hesitant at first but after Marshall went to talk with them and used his charisma and irresistible charm, they ceded and allowed the boy to come with him and his Peerage. The reason was simple: training. The Leviathan head was sure there would be an interesting event in Nagoya, since Amaterasu called him (the city's current ruler, take that Rias! Nagoya is much better than Kuoh!) there to talk about a strange Artifact that fell near the Atsuta Shrine, maybe it was one of his Keys, even he had no idea. "And I'm kinda skipping class so it'll be hard to explain it to Sona-kaichou."

"Don't worry about it Issei-kun~" said Marshall with a playful smile as he then picked a phone from his pocket and started to quickly type two messages, one for Rias and other for Sona. After some seconds, it's done. "Okay, that might justify our skipping class~"  
"What?! How do you have Rias-senpai's and Sona-kaichou's numbers in first place Marshall-san?!" asked the Pawn, seemingly revolted for his master having the phone numbers of the 1st and 3rd most popular girls of Kuoh Academy.

"S-e-c-r-e-t~" said Marshall playfully, causing Issei to freak out about how Marshall was "taking all the girls for himself" and making the Leviathan giggle. "Anyways Ise-kun, you'll know about them soon~"

"Hai Marshall-san." Answered the boy seriously. Despite the constant comic one-sided fights over girls, Issei still had all his trust on Marshall, if the Leviathan decided to keep something a secret, then he'd accept it as a strategical decision of his, instead of a sign of distrust.

"Well then, shall we go?" asked Marshall with a smile as he then turned his back to Issei and started walking towards the ship's board, where they'd disembark in Nagoya.

"Yes, Marshall-san" answered Issei before following behind his master, who had a his usual playful smile hiding the plans that ran through his mind.

Meanwhile in Kuoh…

Rias Gremory looked at the empty chair beside her thoughtfully. She wasn't the only one who was distracted by it,though, as Kiyome, Sona, Akeno and even Tsubaki launched casual glances to the place where their classmate, Marshall Leviathan, used to sit on.

'Marshall, why did you skip class today?' Thought Rias worriedly. In the last few days, since Marshall revealed his true identity as a Devil, she and the boy have gotten way closer than before. He was cheerful, extroverted, talkative, intelligent and always had that playful smile on his face, as if the world was no more than a funny joke for him. The Leviathan Head was intriguing for the Gremory heiress, like a puzzle which is hard to decipher, he was made of mystery after mystery. 'I wonder what happened to him.'

"Rias."

'Maybe he was called by Nii-sama to a meeting.'

"Rias"

'Or he has gone on a training trip with his Peerage.'

"Rias!"

The princess was broken out of her thoughts about our protagonist by her best friend and rival Sona. She noticed it was already breaktime and that she spent the entire class daydreaming about Marshall Leviathan.

"Do you know what happened to Marshall-san?" Asked the Student Council president seriously, it seemed like she wasn't the only one worried about his whereabouts.

"I have no idea, he simply didn't come today without giving a reason." Answered Rias with a sigh as she then stood up facing the Sitri heiress. "Maybe he went on a trip?"

"That's possible, since Issei Hyodou from the 2nd year didn't come as well." Answered Sona while adjusting her glasses. Since the boy's revelation she's also gotten closer to him. She then heard her phone ringing and picked it, only to see a mail sign. "Do you think it's from him?"

"Yes." Answered Rias with a nod and a smile. "Probably only he would send a message at this time of the day."

"Let's read then." Said Sona and both decided to open the mails at the same time and what they say made their eyes widen.

 _Dear Rias-chan and Sona-chan,_

 _I knew you'd probably be worried about my whereabouts since me and my Peerage disappeared from Kuoh all of a sudden and I also knew you'd probably be talking about me when you received this mail on your phones (^_^, I'm amazing, I know). Don't worry my lovelies, I just went on a trip to Nagoya in my fancy cruise ship, SS Andromeda, in order to solve some business with the Shinto Leader Amaterasu, as I'm the current ruler of Nagoya and responsible for anything that happens within the city's boundaries._

 _Also, about that club discussion from some days ago, I've already made my decision while competing with Issei-kun over who drinks more Martinis in the party so my decision is: Found my own club. That's why I'd like to personally ask Sona-chan when I come back about what club may I create._

 _Oh and Rias-chan, don't worry, I'll be meeting with the rest of your peerage just after I arrive and you'll probably be getting a new member soon as a friend of mine may need to join your Peerage (Mine is way too battle-guided for her). That's all I have to say since now I'm about to disembark and have a meeting with a Sun Goddess, the irony for a Devil like me._

 _Love you all, Marshall Leviathan S2._

 _P.S.: I may end up fighting a major god if everything goes wrong and I have no idea if I can win._

 _(Picture of Marshall and Issei in the bar with Martinis)_

After both finished reading the mail and seeing the picture, both heiresses stood in a sudden silence as they tried to process what just happened. Basically, Marshall went to Nagoya, arranged a meeting with a goddess, drank a lot of alcohol and was still able to read their minds.

"I wish my previous fiancé was like that." Confessed Sona with a sigh while adjusting her red framed glasses. "At least we could entertain each other with mind battles."

"I have to confess that I feel the same." Answered Rias with a smile. That was true, comparing her fiancé Riser Phenex with the Leviathan Head was an almost impossible task for the Gremory heiress. Marshall actually saw her as Rias, while Riser saw her as the Gremory Heiress. If her father had arranged a betrothal with Leviathan instead of Phenex, maybe she wouldn't be so hesitant… she then realized what she was thinking and blushed before shaking her head in denial. 'No, I can't think about him this way!'

Kiyome Abe observed the scene with curiosity, she also wanted to know what happened to Marshall and the reason why he didn't come. The boy that always sat behind her was a good companion and friend, despite the occasional fights in which Kiyome would hit him with a deadly tennis racket.

'What happened, Marshall-kun?' thought her seriously. The boy had been acting strangely since the meeting with Sona Sitri, the Student Council President and Sitri Heiress. He has been a lot more talkative with the two Devils and even got their telephone numbers, Akeno Himejima also got closer to him as well as most of the Student Council members. She could also see him walking home with Issei Hyodou, of the Perverted Trio, every day, maybe he was a Devil also?

"Anyways Sona, do we have any activities for today?" asked Rias, brushing her thoughts of the Leviathan multicolored prince for a while, she'd think about him later.

"Actually yes" answered the Sitri heiress then taking a folded paper from her pocket and revealing a small list. "We have orders from Duke Gremory, the Academy's headmaster. We need to eliminate some Stray Devils tonight."

"Very well" said Rias then standing up and walking towards the classroom's door. "I'll be going to the Occult Research Club room, call me if you need something."

With this last statement, the Gremory heiress left the room. Her long crimson hair waving behind her as she walked.

Her mind was full of thoughts, including that of how to get rid of the marriage contract with the man she despised.

Back to Nagoya…

"Whoa, sugoi!" said Issei with his mouth wide open as he saw Nagoya for the first time. Beside him, Marshall Leviathan let a small laugh out. The group was composed by the Leviathan Head, his little sister Luciela and his Pawns Issei, Felicia and Flora and currently stood in one of the docks, waiting for the car that would take them to Mitsui Garden Premier Hotel, place where they'd spend the night and relax a bit before going for their daily activities. "I didn't think Nagoya would be this amazing!"

In fact, Nagoya was an amazing place. With a lot of touristic spots, commercial centers and industries, it was one of the richest cities of Japan and territory of the Leviathan Clan, formerly owned by the East Yokai Faction.

"I told you that when I invited you to come~" teased Marshall as he then looked at a clock on his right fist and saw it was just 9:15 AM. "Well then, as our meeting with Amaterasu is only in the late afternoon, we still have some time to go sightseeing until then."

"And what do you plan to do, Marshall-nii?" asked Luciela in her usual serious and mature tone. Despite being clones, the difference in personality of the Leviathan siblings was remarkable. Marshall was carefree, cheerful and playful while Luciela was serious, mature and highly responsible. Siblings, who can explain them?

"Ara, good question, Luciela-chan~" answered the carefree boy with a smile as he then patted her head. "I'm going to the Nagoya TV Tower before grabbing a bite at Ichiraku (Naruto references), the best ramen in Nagoya ouch ouch ouch, it hurts Luciela-chan!"

He was stopped by Luciela's pinching his cheek with a giant armored clawed first that she formed from her right hand.

"Nii-sama, how can you think about sightseeing and eating ramen when we have serious business today" said the loli in a reprimanding tone. Despite him being an Ultimate-class Devil with power that compared to that of a Satan, he still needed to be reprimanded like a kid by his younger sister due to his irresponsibility. "Mou, I'm the younger sister. You're supposed to be the responsible one, not me."

She then let go of his cheek and returned her hand to normal. Marshall's Peerage members just watched the comical scene with a sweat drop.

"Kyaa, Luciela-chan, you're so violent~" protested the Leviathan head while rubbing his cheek, where a small red mark formed where Luciela pinched it. (A/N: I know I told you Marshall didn't fell almost any pain, take it for comical reasons.) "What will my Peerage think of me, now that they saw me being scolded by my little sister~?"

"They'll see you as the irresponsible man you are." Answered the loli coldly, the discussions between the two were really comic for the three Pawns. "Maybe this way they'll ask to be traded to other Peerages instead of having to babysit you."

"Ara Luciela-chan, my Peerage members surely love me a lot" asked Marshall with a playful smile as he then turned to the trio. "Right~?"

"Definitely not."

"I can't really say I love a man, Marshall-san. I love Oppai!"

"L-love Marshall-sama?! It's not that I d-don't like you b-but it's w-way too s-sudden for this type of thing."

Flora's, Issei's and Felicia's answers made the Leviathan Head comically sweat drop and fall to the ground with a shade of purple covering him.

"My Peerage doesn't love me, I wanna die." Said him (comically) in a sad tone. He then summoned a Tanto. "It's harariki time, under the Bushido I die with honor as a samurai."

"Wait Marshall-sama!" Said Felicia in a comic despair (and with her usual mad blush on her face) as she then walked towards her master and tried to impend him from committing "suicide". This time even Luciela sweat dropped with the comical scene.

(Some minutes later…)

"Anyways~" said a now 100% recovered Marshall with his usual playful smile. "Let's go, our butler must be arriving now~"

"How can someone change humors so fast?" asked Issei comically.

"It's Marshall-sama, so that was expected." Answered Flora in her emotionless tone.

"Nee-sama, don't talk about Marshall-sama like this!" protested Felicia in defense of her crus-, no master.

"Thank you Felicia-chaan, as a reward I'll kiss you~"

"K-k-kiss?!"

"Geez, what did I do to deserve this." Said Luciela with a sigh. Her family was really intriguing, even for Devils.

They then saw as an orange Lamborghini Huracán parked in front of them with a drift, the tires making a screeching sound as the car, if the machine in front of them could really be referred as just one, lost acceleration. The Leviathan Household butler then stepped out of it and bowed in front of Marshall and Luciela.

"Marshall-sama, Luciela-sama, I've come to drive you to Mitsui Garden Premier Hotel." Greeted the butler politely. He was an old Devil male with long white hair, blue eyes and wearing a butler outfit and monocles. "I'm sorry for being late, the traffic was terrible today.

"No problem Sebastian-kun~" answered Marshall relaxedly as he then walked towards the Huracán and sat on the driver's seat. "I'll be driving so you can go back to the mansion~"

"Very well, Marshall-sama." Said the butler with another bow to him, then to Luciela before a transportation circle appeared under him and he teleported back to the Underworld.

"Nii-san, I still don't understand why would you rather drive when we can just teleport to the hotel? Why do we even stay in a hotel anyways?" asked Luciela with a huff but Marshall just kept his usual smile on.

"Ara, it's fun to act like a normal person once in a while~" answered the boy then patting the passenger's seat. "Come, Luciela-chan~"

"Hmpf, hai." Said the loli as she then walked towards the Huracán and took her seat, followed by Issei, Felicia and Flora, who sat on the backseats. "Anyways, let's go Nii-san."  
"Hai hai." Answered Marshall playfully before stepping with full force on the accelerator, with the Huracán jumping forward at the sudden acceleration and raising a cloud of dust behind it.

(Small Time Skip)

Marshall stood on top of Nagoya Tower, watching the prosperous city under him as the sea breeze waved his black, purple and red hair. His position attracted curiosity from the other tourists close to him as he was way too close to the border of the tower. Not that he cared, he wouldn't die even if he jumped from the tower right into a pond of Undead Miasma. That was one of the things that sucked about being an Administrator.

"Anyways Falbium." Said him to the demonic presence behind him, without even turning to face the causer. It was powerful, as powerful as his and very intense, but that was expected for one of the Four Great Satans. "Will you just be quiet there or we'll be talking about my proposal~?"

He then turned around to face the man. Falbium Asmodeus, formerly Glasya-Labolas, was a tall man, even taller than Marshall, and had pale white skin, a bald head and a black goatee on his chin. He also wore a grey Satan armor with a long purple cloak and black spikes on the shoulder plates, making him look intimidating for people.

"*yawn* Marshall, why did you call me so early in the morning?" asked the Satan lazily. Falbium had the reputation of one of the laziest beings in the entire world, one of the reasons why Marshall liked to talk to him. Lazy people hear more, talk less. His armor was attracting attention from the people around them, probably because Falbium was too lazy to even cast an illusion over himself.

"Ara Falbium-kun, we still have business to solve, don't we~?" asked the Leviathan with a smile as he then readied a magical circle right over his hand. " **Poisonous Disguise** "

A small scorpion then formed on his hand and started releasing a purple smoke that acted like a neurotoxin in human minds, making them see illusions. Basically, one of Marshall's most useful poisons since he could make people see what he wanted, from talking giraffes to two normal gentlemen having a conversation.

"Oh, thank you for that *yawn*" said Falbium with another yawn as he then sat leaned his back against the Tower's border as well. "We were talking about the Familiar Forest, weren't we? *yawn* If I remember it properly, you want to battle against Tiamat."

"That's right~" Answered Marshall with his usual playful smile. "Do you remember my offer?"

"Yes, maybe *yawn*" said the Maou Asmodeus relaxedly. "20 Demonic Legions right? You'll be moving half of the Leviathan forces to the Familiar Forest in order to compensate for the loss of Tiamat if I'm not wrong."

"Hai hai~" said the Leviathan with a nod. "I want to add Tiamat-chan to my peerage as Queen."

"Unfortunately, that request cannot be accepted." Said the Satan seriously for the first time since the conversation started. "Despite the fact that 20 Legions compensate the lack of Tiamat in the Forest, her role as judge of the Rating Game system is way too important for us to lose her."

"I see…" muttered Marshall thoughtfully, while faking to be thinking about a solution for the problem. In fact, he knew he'd never be able to get Tiamat into his Peerage and had planned this proposal as a way to ready the grounds for his next moves against Falbium in their small mental battle. "Well then, I have an idea~!"

"And what is it?" asked the Maou curiously.

"What about I get her as a Familiar instead?"

(Small Time Skip)

It was late afternoon and the Atsuta Shrine was surprisingly empty for one of the most famous touristic spots in Japan.

Believed to be established during the reign of Emperor Keiko some thousands of years ago, the shrine grew mainly during the Sengoku Period with donations from Daimyo and Shoguns until it became the 2nd most-venerable in Japan, only losing to the Ise Grand Shrine. The temple was built to house the sword Kusanagi no Tsurugi, also known as Ama no Murakumo, a legendary Holy Sword and one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan.

As the sun started to set, a teleportation circle with a Sea-monster crest appeared right in front of the Shrine's gate and, from it, a peculiar group of five appeared.

Leading them was Marshall Leviathan, followed by his sister, Luciela, and his Peerage Members, Issei Hyodou, Felicia and Flora. All were Devils and were there for a meeting with the leader of the Shinto Faction, the Goddess of Sun, Amaterasu.

"We're here~!" said the leader, Marshall, in his usual carefree and cheerful tone. "I told you we'd arrive in time, Luciela-chan~"

"As if" answered the Loli with a hmpf. "We had to force you to leave Ichiraku in order for us to get here in time."

"Ara, it's not my fault that I love ramen~" answered the boy playfully before turning to Flora. "Right, Flora-chan?"

"I have to agree with Luciela-sama in this point, Marshall-sama." Answered the maid in her usual cold and emotionless tone. "Marshall-sama's unhealthy obsession for ramen is a burden for all of us."

"Anyways, where's the apprentice supposed to take us to Amaterasu?" said the Leviathan head before another discussion about his carefree attitude started.

"I believe you're talking about me." Said a feminine voice close to them and Marshall saw as a figure jumped from over the gate right in front of him. She was an extremely beautiful Japanese girl on her mid-teens with long straight raven-black hair that reached her waist, a slim body with perfectly balanced breasts that were the size of apples and piercing platinum eyes that seemed to pierce the soul of one who looked deep into them. She wore a traditional Japanese Shrine maiden white outfit with a long katana attached to her waist, a rather strange accessory for a priestess. But that wasn't what attracted Marshall's attention…

Her aura, magical signature and soul lines… all that was very similar to a God, but at the same time it also had human traits. That meant only one thing…

The girl standing in front of him was a Demigod and, if his hypothesis was right, a very strong one, able even to beat a High-class Devil and, if properly trained, perhaps even a Dragon King!

"Ara, may I have the honor to know the name of such a beautiful lady?" flirted Marshall with his best lady-killer smile. Whenever meeting women for the first time, from human to Dragon Gods, he'd act flirtatious. That was simply how he was.

"Sakura, Yamaguchi Sakura. It's nice to meet you." Greeted the girl politely before giving them a bow. "I assume you are the Great King Devil Marshall Leviathan-sama, and your companions must be Luciela Leviathan-sama and your Peerage members, Issei Hyodou, Felicia and Flora. Am I correct?"

"Hai hai, Sakura-chan~" answered Marshall playfully before picking a seal from his pocket. It depicted a golden Chrysanthemum flower, symbol of the Imperial House of Japan and also of the Goddess Amaterasu. "I'm here with my companions to meet Amaterasu, Leader of the Shinto Faction, as ruler of Nagoya, in order to discuss the mysterious artifact that appeared in this Shrine some days ago."  
"Very well." Said Sakura with another bow before turning her back to them. "May you follow me?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan~" answered the boy with a smile before turning to his companions. "Let's go, minna."

The group then walked inside the Atsuta Shrine guided by the mysterious maiden. Marshall drank her slim body with his eyes as Sakura waved her hips in front of him as she walked, despite having few curves he thought the girl in front of him was very attractive, the Leviathan head was a womanizer but even the other women he had (except his keys perhaps) could compare to the Japanese girl in beauty. He wanted her right away.

They were guided through the multiple halls until the Treasure Room, where Sakura released a wave of divine power into the wall (confirming Marshall's theory that she was a Demigod) before opening it and entering an intensely illuminated room. As his eyes got used to the light, he saw that the place resembled an altar room, with an altar containing a sheathed katana in a black sheathe decorated with golden dragon patterns being the only furniture in the room. However, what called most of his attention was the strange light blue cocoon of… mana right behind it. It gave him a familiar sensation of power, and that meant only one thing: one of his Keys was inside it.

Sitting in the traditional Asian position (sitting over your feet), a breathtakingly beautiful Japanese woman on her twenties with long black hair tied in a braid behind her back, dressed in a completely golden royal kimono that gave her a noble aura and with a golden fractioned disk that floated behind her head like a halo meditated with her eyes closed, not even reacting when the Devils and Demigod went inside the room. Her aura of power was colossal, like that of a major god.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, leader of the Shinto Pantheon, Amaterasu-no-Mikoto, ruler of Heavens and Goddess of Sun." said Marshall with a polite 90° bow. There were various gods back in his world and the boy knew how to negotiate with them, before destroying them as Beast of Apocalypse, of course. "I, Marshall Leviathan, Great King of Leviathan and ruler of Nagoya and the Chubu region, came as requested by your Excellency."

"Marshall Leviathan huh? So you are the Devil who 'rules' this city." Said the Goddess finally opening her eyes, revealing them to be a pure yellow, just like the sun of August. Her voice sounded with the arrogance of those who rule over Gods, the voice of someone used to have power to destroy her opponents. Marshall immediately liked her, he had read about her myths and knew she was incredibly despotic and egotistical (also a bit of a show off) and knew she banished Tsukuyomi, her brother and husband, from Heaven just to satisfy her pride and hid in the Heavenly Rock Cave after her fight against Susanoo just because she could, hiding the sun in Japan for entire generations. He felt like he met someone similar to him in many aspects, except that the Leviathan Head kept his arrogance, cruelty and despotism hidden when dealing with his subordinates. "I was curious to know what kind of person you were but it seems you aren't what was expected from an Old Satan. Are you Devils this weak?"

"Oh, pardon me if I'm not worthy of being in presence of a Major goddess such as Amaterasu-no-Mikoto." said the Devil with a smirk before releasing his power all at once, filling the room with an oppressive aura that felt like gravity has increased by 10, no… more. Amaterasu also started releasing a similar aura of power and both figures just stared at each other, waiting to see who'd make the first move.

Even Sakura felt it almost impossible to breathe under such pressure. Leviathan's Peerage was still conscious because Luciela was using her own aura to shield them from the massive power released by Devil and Goddess. As a Demigod and servant of Amaterasu, she was used to dealing with gods but the Devil boy facing her master, he was different. While almost all Devils are weaker than Gods, the boy standing beside her has as much power, no… more power than Amaterasu herself! He was a monstrous presence that even her father, Susanoo, would never be able to beat: a Super-Devil.

"You have a decent power, Old Satan." Answered the sun goddess, referring to the Leviathan claim to the title of Satan, as she then stopped releasing power, gesture also done by Marshall. "You pass the test, now I'll tell you why I called you here."

"Ara, I can't wait to know~" said the boy with a giggle. Both were acting normally after almost starting a battle that would probably devastate the entire Japan. Sakura really had difficulties in understanding gods, despite being daughter of one. Why were they such show offs?!

'I wish I was born a normal human.' Thought Sakura with a sigh. As the wielder of Kusanagi no Tsurugi, sword now placed on the altar, she had various responsibilities and never really went to a normal school or had friends. All she had were the Priests and Hime-Mikos of the Shrine, who treated her almost as if she was some kind of delicate weapon that would explode if touched.

"Sakura-chan, did you hear Amaterasu?" asked Marshall with a smile. She noticed that during her daydream the Leviathan Head has closed the distance between the two until almost standing at the distance of a kiss, his lips almost touching hers as his handsome face stopped close to hers, causing a deep blush to appear on the girl's face.

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry." Said her with a small jump backwards as she then turned to the goddess, who was still sitting by the altar with Kusanagi, and giving her a deep bow. "I'm sorry Amaterasu-sama, could you please repeat what you said?"

"Very well, Sakura." Answered the goddess seriously. "I want you to guard the place in case of some attacker to appear."

"Very well, Amaterasu-sama." She said with another bow as she then turned to the door and left the room.

"You can also stand on guard, Luciela-chan, minna~" said Marshall with a smile and his sister and Peerage members nodded before also leaving the room. The two leaders were finally alone in the room, it was time for the game to start.

"So, Leviathan." Said the goddess, then standing up from her position and walking towards the cocoon, running a hand through the perfectly polished surface of pure mana, albeit solidified.

"This mysterious artifact fell here in Nagoya some days ago, it has an extremely strong magical signature but it doesn't open whenever I try it. I believe you know what it is, don't you?"

"Of course~" said Marshall with a playful smile. "This is an ancient weapon I found in ruins of Akarsha, a ruined world, it was probably used as an Anti-god weapon by the civilizations from there."

He was lying, obviously. That was a Key of the Apocalypse, one of the 7 women destined to join the Emperor Beast of Apocalypse in his quest to bring destruction to his world. Of course Amaterasu didn't need to know that, at least until he had recovered the Authority and the girl inside the cocoon.

"You're lying, Marshall Leviathan or, should I say, Canopus." Said the Goddess with a smile, making Marshall immediately alert. Only six people knew about his true identity: Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge, Zeoticus Gremory, Ajuka Beelzebub, Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Ophis, the Dragon God. Only two had a reason to tell Amaterasu, meaning either Ophis or Rizevim contacted her recently. "The day this cocoon appeared here in Nagoya, a young girl dressed like a Lolita came here. She said it had your 'smell'. Intriguing, isn't it, Emperor Beast of Apocalypse? What are you and Ophis planning to do with this weapon?"

"Oh, it seems like someone learned of my true identity~" said Marshall with his usual smile. One of the strategies to use when you're put against a wall is: never show you're against a wall. If you show any sign of being surprised or shocked by your enemy's move, then he's going to use that against you. That was one of the lessons he learned when fighting Er Rai's Swords, mainly the mischievous Alnilan. "Well then, I'll tell you what it really is."

Amaterasu leaned closer to him, her golden eyes suddenly glowing with interest as the boy walked towards her and placed a hand over hers, touching the cocoon's surface. That gesture meant he cared little about revealing his secrets to her, even less about her position as goddess, enough to even touch her. That was partly true, since our protagonist knew he was in Super-Devil level if using all his skills, meaning he could overwhelm Amaterasu and then kill (albeit hesitantly, since he wanted her) Sakura before the rest of the Shinto Pantheon appeared. If they called for his head to Sirzechs, he'd simply take the Authority and join Ophis, staying under her wing while hunting for the remaining pieces of his power.

"This is an Authority of the End, a part of the beast you call 666, but from my world instead. If you allow me to feel it…" he then let go of the goddess' delicate hand and touched the cocoon, his mind immediately linking to the being, no, person inside it and the "egg" of mana reacting to his touch by glowing intensely with a blue light.

Inside it was a woman on her 20's, probably one of the most beautiful he had ever met since then, with pale white skin, black hair, a slender body with a full bosom and bottom, appearing to be in her late teens. She was also dressed in a traditional "Chinese" clothing, resembling the clothes from the late Han dynasty.

'Fan Hsu, 4th princess of Qina and Supreme Master of Martial Arts…' thought him as a wide smile came into his handsome face. 'We finally met, my beloved Key of Gula.'

"The Key of Gula, holder of the 6th Authority of End: The 6 Paths of Transmigration." Said him seriously as he then removed his hand from the cocoon's surface. Despite being named after the Deadly Sins, the Authorities didn't need to be totally bound to the sin's laws. The Authority of Gula was Marshall's most battle-guided skill, focusing on hand-to-hand combat, mana control and domination of nature's energy, it was divided into 6 sub-classes: Hell, Ghost, Animal, Asura, Human and Deva Paths. "Can you help me unlock it?"

Amaterasu hesitated for some seconds. Despite acting carefree and cheerful, the boy beside her was acting serious for the first time since they met. He also asked her to help him, instead of just using his power to threaten her into doing it. She felt she could trust him, at least about the being sealed inside the cocoon, whatever it was it was precious for him and he wanted it at all costs.

"Very well, but what will you give me in exchange?" asked the Shinto leader seriously. Favors weren't done for free, there was always a price for them. Mainly if it was a favor for the Emperor Beast of Apocalypse.

"You can tell me your price, Amatera-"

He was interrupted, however, when the wooden roof just over their heads suddenly exploded in flames and light. Just as they were about to be hit by an orb of energy, the Leviathan and the Goddess combined forces and rose a barrier of Divine and Demonic energy combined that stopped the attack and made it explode against the barrier.

" **Ara ara, it seems you managed to block my attack, Devil scum."** Echoed a childish male voice and they looked up to see a boy floating in the night sky above them. He had very long purely white hair and even whiter skin, he also had dead silver eyes and wore a long purple robe with black details and lunar patterns. The white full moon shone behind him, giving him a sinister look.

Sakura immediately ran into the room with her sword ready, Marshall's Peerage and sister following right after with their weapons ready: Luciela with her giant armored fists, Issei with his (unawakened) Boosted Gear and Felicia and Flora with their Wind Daggers.

The Japanese Demigod was the first to see the childlike figure and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto…" she said with surprise in her voice, her body trembling with fear from the god floating right above them.

"Marshall-sama, are you alright?" asked Felicia worriedly but the boy calmed her down with a hand gesture.

"What are you doing here, Tsukuyomi?" Asked Amaterasu seriously, the goddess struggling to keep her composed and serene humor despite the fact her fists were clenched until they became white.

" **Isn't that obvious, my sister?"** asked the god arrogantly then waving his hand at the Shrine. **"I'm retaking my place as rightful ruler of Heaven, a place you stole from me after I killed that despicable Uke Mochi."**

Amaterasu was about to answer when Marshall raised his hand in front of her, signaling her to stop. He had heard enough.

"Tsukuyomi huh? I heard a lot about you, Japanese God of Moon." Said the Devil with a smirk on his face, as if the attack just now was only a joke. "You are pretty arrogant, you know? Do you really think you can beat a goddess, a Satan-class Devil, his Peerage and a Demigod alone?"

" **Do you take me for foolish, Devil?"** asked the god angrily as then two portals appeared beside him **. "I brought my companions, with our combined power, we'll surely defeat you!"**

As he said that, two figures appeared from the portal. Both were East Asian and had bald heads, but one was male and the other was female. The first wore a Buddhist monk clothing and held a bronze staff with the Mahayana cross while the other also wore monk clothes, but was bare-handed and had a green disk floating behind her head like a halo. The two had auras similar to that of gods, meaning they were Buddhas.

"Mahāsthāmaprāpta and Ākāśagarbha" Said Amaterasu coldly, her eyes widening at the sight of the two figures. "Who'd think two holy Buddhas would join an Evil God as Tsukuyomi?"

"Amaterasu!" said the male Buddha, Ākāśagarbha, in an angry, almost disgustful tone. "Your reign of tyranny over Heaven is about to end!"

"We, the Buddha of Great Strength and the Buddha of Space, will help Lord Tsukuyomi to take his rightful place as heir of Izanagi-no-Mikoto." Said the female one, Mahāsthāmaprāpta, on the same tone.

" **Now then, prepare for your deat-"**

 ***clap* *clap* *clap***

Tsukuyomi was cut short by a series of claps and Amaterasu looked at Marshall surprised. The boy now had a wide green across his face as he clapped his hands.

"Impressive, impressive I have to say." Said the Devil playfully. "The entrance was good, the planning was excellent and the power of you three is quite impressive."

" **What are you talking about, lowly Devil**?" asked Tsukuyomi with an arrogant smirk, despite being trembling of rage against the Devil standing under him.

"Your plan for revenge of course, it could have worked very well if you hadn't forgotten one detail."

"And what is it, Creature of Darkness?" asked the Buddha of Great Strength seriously.

"Me, my sister and my Peerage." Said him with a smirk as then the Devils walked past a shocked Sakura towards him, a new aura of confidence in them that she didn't see just some seconds before, when they were in despair about their leader's safety. Marshall Leviathan… how could he inspire them to this point? "Now, you'll pay for underestimating us with your death."

"I want to take the woman, Nii-san." Said Luciela with a smirk as she then readied her fists to fight. "Your Peerage and the Demigod can take on the other one while Amaterasu performs the rite."

"We won't fail you, Marshall-sama." Said the twin maids as they then imbued their daggers with wind magic. "Promotion: Queen!"

"Promotion: Rook! **(Boost!)** " said Issei as he then raised the Boosted Gear high. "You can count on me, Marshall-san!"  
"Very well Ise-kun, let me give you a hand." Said Marshall as he then formed a scorpion over his hand, it was multicolored like the others, but this one was bigger, about the size of his palm, and had a pink skull printed over it's back. He then placed it in Issei's chest and it entered immediately.

"What is i-?" the Pawn was about to ask when he suddenly felt a huge headache, before the image of a red Dragon formed right in front of his eyes. The beast was roaring in fury and he could see a… scorpion!, wrapping around it, as if it was predating the Dragon. Seconds later, the vision disappeared and he felt a huge boost on his power, his body felt lighter and he felt as if he could crush a bar of steel barehanded. "What did you do, Marshall-san?"

"That was my secret scorpion technique, I used it to temporarily unlock the full potential of your Sacred Gear. Now you can use Balance Breaker." Said the Leviathan with his usual playful smile. "It's a tremendous boost to power also, since it increases the purity of your mana, despite also being risky."

"Very well." Said the Pawn then raising his armored fist to the sky, the knowledge of how to do it coming to his mind as if it was naturally there. "Boosted Gear Over-Booster, Balance Breaker! **(Welsh Dragon Over-Booster!)"**

Marshall then saw as red plates of armor started to form from Issei's fists, most of them decorated with the same light green jewel from his Boosted Gear gauntlet, after some seconds, the boy was completely covered by a crimson plate armor with draconic metal wings. So that was the famous Scale Mail form he learned about when he studied the Boosted Gear? Impressive…

" **Great tiger of blue flames, come to me for my soul is noble, I, Luciela Leviathan, heiress of Kalis al Saiduq, hereby summon you, Byakku**!" chanted Luciela and he saw as a huge white tiger with sky-blue eyes and blue flames appearing from it's mouth appeared in front of the Loli, who then engulfed her huge armored fists in the flames. "I'm ready for action, Nii-san"

"I also want to fight, Marshall-sama!" said Sakura and Marshall saw the girl had Kusanagi in hands and a golden divine aura around her body. So that was the power of a Demigod. "I'm going to help you protect Amaterasu-sama!"

"Very well." Said Marshall as he then turned to Amaterasu and, in a sudden movement, kissed her on the lips. A blue aura then surrounded the two as he transferred the information on how to perform the rite to the goddess. "I'm counting on you, Amaterasu-chan~"

He then turned back to face Tsukuyomi and the Buddhas (without seeing the blush on Amaterasu's face.), who watched the scene silently.

" **Are you finished, vermin?"** asked the god arrogantly before an orb of lunar light formed over his palm. **"Now then, die!"**

"Let's go, minna!" said Marshall as he jumped towards the trio of deities followed by his companions. "Let's show them what Team Levi can do."

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

Meanwhile, in Kuoh.

Rias Gremory bursted awake, panting heavily as she struggled to breathe. The aura that invaded her room all of a sudden was so big it was almost impossible to take air. It then went back to normal, but she knew where it came from: the south!

She then heard her phone ringing and answered it.

"Did you fell it?" asked Sona's voice on the other side of the line. The Sitri heiress seemed to be as surprised as Rias, her worried tone left it well clear.

"Yes, it came from the south, didn't it?" asked the Crimson-haired Ruin Princess seriously. There was only one place from where that wave of power could have come from: Nagoya, where Marshall Leviathan, the mysterious Ultimate-class Devil that came to Kuoh some weeks ago, was.

"Hai, Marshall-san is in Nagoya, isn't he? Do you remember what he said on the message?" asked Sona, now recovering from the shock and returning to her usual calm tone.

"Yes, he told us about probably fighting against a God…" said Rias then looking over her bedroom's window at the shining white moon. If one focused on the south, he/she could see the intense lights glowing in that direction, like a forest fire. "But to release this amount of power… what kind of monster are you, Marshall-kun?"

Her thoughts then went for Riser Phenex and how he wanted to marry her just for her body, Peerage and money, not because he actually liked Rias, he loved the Gremory heiress. If she could get the Leviathan's help, then she would surely be able to defeat him in a Rating Game, but first Marshall needed to win the fight.

"What God do you think it is?" asked Sona on the other side of the line. The Sitri heiress was worried about the seductive Leviathan head. Since the day when he manipulated her perfectly in that meeting she developed an interest in him, despite not considering it love… was it?

"I don't know, but it must be a powerful one." Answered Rias thoughtfully, an image of the smiling multicolored boy forming on her mind. 'I just hope you come back alive, Marshall-kun.'

Back in Nagoya…

" **Take this!"** said Tsukuyomi as he shot a ball of Lunar energy at Marshall, but the boy casted a barrier and blocked it easily.

"Is that all you can do, Tsukuyomi the Great?" teased the boy with a smirk. Both men had their clothes partially torn in various spots and some bruises here and there from the magical blasts, but they were still far from exhausted. "Take this, Scorpion Scissors!"

The man then waved his arms in a swiping motion, turning them into long scorpion tails that were sent towards the god with inhuman speed, barely giving Tsukuyomi any time to brace himself before he was sent flying towards one of the buildings in the Shrine Complex with a Crash.

*Crash!*

"Explosion!"

Marshall then shot an orb of energy towards the building and it exploded in flames and light, hiding the god from his view

 ***BOOOOOOOM***

He then took the small break to see his companion's results. Luciela was slowly starting to overwhelm Mahāsthāmaprāpta (also a physical combatant), she was using his Contracted Spirits Byakku and Brigantia as co-attackers while she landed devastating blows with her armored fists imbued with elven magic. His Peerage and Sakura, however, were having a difficult time against Ākāśagarbha, who kept manipulating space to dodge their attacks, but Issei and Sakura were starting to coordinate their attacks while Felicia and Flora distracted the Buddha. Amaterasu was still performing the rite, so she needed to be protected against the three deities.

They could fight freely, since he casted a Dimensional Barrier that kept Nagoya from being damaged in the fight. That was a good idea of his, since more than half of the fake city was already destroyed by the battle.

" **Lunar Blast!"**

Marshall was barely able to dodge as a destructive beam of light passed by him, causing slight burns on his left arm, which he wasn't able to retract in time.

" **Don't underestimate me, Devil!"** echoed Tsukuyomi, the small god standing in the middle of the flames as if they didn't affect him. **"You can't defeat a god like me!"**

"That's what we'll see." Said Marshall seriously as he then looked for the spell he wanted in the Akashic Gem (taking only some seconds) and, after he found it and 'downloaded' the data to his mind, started channeling holy magic into his hand, forming a spear of light which then multiplied into dozens, then hundreds. " **Holy Rain of 1000 Spears!"**

The spears flew towards Tsukuyomi, but the god casted a barrier made of moonlight and blocked the attack with ease. That, however, drained his power tremendously.

" **Is that all you have?"** asked him with a smirk. Tsukuyomi was an arrogant god, way too arrogant for his power level and Marshall's patience.

" **Cold ice from the land of mists, grant punishment for my enemies for their arrogance."** Crystals of ice started to dance around the boy as he chanted and cold winds started blowing from the sea to the east, as if nature was answering to his spirit summoning. **"I, heir of Kalis al Saiduq, hereby summon you, Bai Suzhen!"**

Tsukuyomi then saw as a ghostly snake materialized around the Devil, it's scales were of the purest white and it's eyes were blue and cold like eyes as it lowered it's gaze on him.

"Go, Bai Suzhen!" The snake hissed and jumped downwards towards the boy, it's mouth opening and revealing fangs as sharp as swords.

" **As if I would let it happen, Lunar Blast!** " yelled the god furiously as he charged a powerful beam of light and shot it into the snake's open mouth.

'Got you' thought Marshall with a smirk as he saw Bai Suzhen exploding into a cloud of blue mist.

" **Hahaha, I win!"** said Tsukuyomi as he then readied to strike but then he gasped in surprised as the mist started forming crystals of ice around his feet until half of his legs was imprisoned in a species of ice block. **"What is it?"**

"Bai Suzhen's special technique, Mist of the Frozen lands." Said Marshall as he then landed close to the god and formed an orb of Demonic Power in his hand. "Many think it's most powerful attack is it's bite but my spirit has a special trick under the sleeves."

" **As if something as trivial as ice would defeat me." Said Tsukuyomi as he created multiple orbs around him, all of them made of Lunar light magic. "Take this: Lunar Canister!"**

"Demonic Blast!"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The attacks collided against each other in a massive explosion of power, rising a cloud of dust that hid the Leviathan from Tsukuyomi's view.

' **Did I kill him?'** thought him before he saw a figure standing in the middle of a crater, untouched. **'How?!'**

"You're probably thinking: 'Why didn't my attack kill him?', right?" asked the Leviathan head with a playful smile. He then flash stepped closer to the Moon God, stopping just some centimeters in front of him. The Leviathan's smiling face bringing terror to the major deity. How was he surviving against a god? Devils were supposed to be weak against him and his Lunar magic was supposed to be unbeatable at night, so how?

' **Wait, now Is my chance!'** The pale boy then formed a katana on his hand and, with a quick movement of his divine speed, landed a surprise attack on the Devil, cutting the man's body in half. " **Die!"**

"Marshall-sama!" screamed Felicia when she saw the scene, tears forming on her eyes as she saw her master's dead body. Flora was already unconscious on her lap, result of one of the Buddha's strikes.

"Marshall-san/ Marshall-sama!" yelled Issei and Sakura as the boy then blocked a strike from Ākāśagarbha's bronze staff with his armor's gauntlet while the girl tried to slash him with Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi from behind, but the Buddha teleported out of the way right in time, making the sword hit Ise instead. "You bastard!"

" **Hahahahaha, I win!"** said the boy god then releasing a pulse of his divine power that destroyed the ice around his legs with ease. He then levitated up in the sky and started charging a powerful blast. **'But… wasn't it a bit too easy?'**

Noticing their leader was hesitating, Ākāśagarbha pushed Issei away from him with his staff before flying towards Tsukuyomi.

"What are you waiting for, Lord Tsukuyomi?" asked the Buddha seriously as he then shook the god's shoulders. "You need to destroy Amaterasu while she's still vulnerable."

" **I know…"** answered the god, suddenly thoughtful, he felt a bit dizzy and somewhat numb, his raised arm was feeling weak. **"But I suddenly feel so weak…"**

"What are you talking about, Lord Tsukuyomi?!" asked Mahāsthāmaprāpta as she blocked a fist from a surprisingly calm Luciela, her body already covered by bruises and wounds from the fight against the surprisingly powerful Devil loli who, with her spirits and fighting skills, was able to overwhelm a Buddha. She seemed to care little about her brother's death, almost as if it was… normal? "If you don't hurry I may not be able to hold her here!"

"Ara ara, it seems my poison has taken effect~" said a playful voice behind them and the god and Buddhas turned around, only to see a completely alive, albeit shirtless, Marshall Leviathan floating behind them, his Devil wings spread open as he gave the deities a playful smile. "Yahoo~, how does it feel?"

" **H-how?"** asked the god weakly. Gods and Buddhas weren't supposed to be affected by any type of poison or curse, how could that man use a toxin to weaken him then? Was it a divine weapon? **"How are you alive you bastard?!"**

"Oh, about that, let me tell you a little secret~" answered Marshall as he then casted a sphere of highly condensed red, black and purple demonic power in his hand. "I AM Immortal!"

He then shot it at Ākāśagarbha, sending the surprised bald Buddha flying towards the fake version of the Nagoya TV Tower with the sheer power of the strike.

"Issei-kun, Sakura-chan~" said the Leviathan to the wordless Issei and Sakura, who stared at him with widened eyes and open mouths. "Go after him or he may escape."

"H-hai, Marshall-san/ Yes, Marshall-sama!" both answered before heading towards the place where the deity was launched like a projectile by the Apocalypse Bringer.

" _Seal Broken: Key of Gula obtained, unlocking Authority of Gula: Six Paths of Transmigration. Authority Unlocked."_

"Ara ara, it seems Amaterasu got to do it~" said Marshall with a smile as he saw the cocoon starting to crack, before the girl inside it, his wife Fan, fell into the goddess' arms. He then saw as a small orb of light came towards him and stopped over his hand's palm and turned to Tsukuyomi. "Tell me, Tsukuyomi, do you want to see a True God?"

" **What are you talking about, there's no way a Devil like you can be a god!"** answered Tsukuyomi furiously before a sharp pain on the chest made him choke on his words, the poison has already taken over his entire body. The god was now completely immobilized.

"Well then, I'll show you what I can do." Said the man seriously as he then placed the orb of light over his chest. "Authority of Gula: Activate!"

Marshall then felt as the power of the Key entered his body, merging with his own and unlocking what was lost 2 years ago, when he came to his world in a failed summoning rite. A power able to make even the strongest gods shiver in fear in their realms, hoping to never meet it's owner: the power of the Emperor Beast of Apocalypse.

"Sinful Incarnation form! Yellow Dragon Sage Emperor of Gula!"

Tsukuyomi then watched as our protagonist was surrounded by a golden Chinese dragon which then started transforming his body. His wounds recovered as if they never existed, his hair turned purely white, a golden diamond appeared in the middle of his forehead, a golden robe similar to a Hanfu with Six circular patterns around the neck replaced his torn apart suit and a white ceramic Venetian half-mask appeared over the left side of his face.

The figure then opened his eyes and the god felt as the aura of power around it reached him. It was big, monstrously big. It was bigger than his and Amaterasu's together, no, it dwarfed theirs in sheer power! His eyes… the sclera was completely black with a golden iris that resembled that of a dragon.

" **W-what are you?"** asked the lunar god, now in despair. What was the man in front of him? How could he display such monstrous power? **"How do you have such power?"**

"My name is Canopus, Canopus the Dethroner." Said the man then pointing his hand and starting to channel… Chakra!, into it, forming a small circle of golden energy that, for some reason, held colossal power. More power than all of Tsukuyomi's strikes. The god still didn't understand. He was supposed to be immortal, invincible, was this man going to kill him right there? "And, answering your question…

A golden Chinese Dragon started to leave the circle and wrap around the man's arm, it's mouth open right over his hand as if it was a hand-cannon, and started charging a blast with the Chakra the man was emitting.

"I am the Emperor Beast of Apocalypse."

The serpent then released the beam and, as it approached the god, Tsukuyomi's face changed. He went from enraged to serene. That fight was never his… in fact. It was always in the Leviathan's hands.

' **Ah, I see… so this is how I die?' thought the God as the beam of Chakra finally reached his body, after what looked like hours for him. It was a warm sensation that he felt all over his body, it was good in fact. He then smiled 'I hope you can forgive me for what I did, Amaterasu, Mahāsthāmaprāpta, Ākāśagarbha .'**

"Animal Path Forbidden Technique: Wrath of the Golden Chakra Dragon!"

' **We'll meet again in a better world, after all… this one is going to end soon.'**

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

 **Chapter 4 end**

 **Prologue Arc end.**

 **Marshall's Peerage: Version 2**

 **King: Marshall Leviathan.**

 **Queen (Mutation Piece): Circe, the Poisonous Lover (Re-suggested by me)**

 **Rook: Karna, the Invulnerable Armor (Suggested by team member, Don Ramon)**

 **Rook (Mutation Piece): Vestis, the Wrathful Darkblood Warlord (Suggested by team member Stormking)**

 **Knight (Mutation Piece): Sakura Yamaguchi, the Murakumo (Suggested by team member, Hot Dog)**

 **Knight (Mutation Piece): Lint Sellzen (Freed's sister, re-suggested by team member Afrosamurai666)**

 **Bishop: Gul'dan, the Destroyer of Dreams (suggested by reader LOLZ1337)**

 **Bishop: Medivh, the Last Guardian of Tirisfal (suggested by reader LOLZ1337)**

 **Pawn (Mutation Piece): Issei Hyodou (suggested by me)**

 **Pawn: Flora (suggested by me)**

 **Pawn: Felicia (suggested by me)**

 **Pawn x 3: Ivarr, the Boneless, Lothbrokson. (suggested by team member Ragnarr the Carnivore)**

 **Pawn x 2: Cecilia, the Adventurer Princess (suggested by team member Alcoholic Pikachu)**

 **Familiars: Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon (I decided to keep her as a Dragon King).**

 **Trivia:**

 **.Tsukuyomi was the God of Moon in Japanese mythology, son of Izanagi, and was also husband (and brother) of Amaterasu, Goddess of Sun;**

 **. He was cast out of Heaven after killing Uke Mochi (goddess of food) out of disgust for one of her demonstrations.**

 **.Marshall can actually use Holy Magic because he learned it as an elf.**

 **. Some characters, such as Nina, are just comic references to Literature Classics.**

 **. The 6 Paths used here won't be the same from Naruto, they'll be inspired on the Buddhist ones;**

 **. Fan Hsu was the princess of a country called Qina, back in Akarsha.**

 **. Sakura is a Demigod and daughter of Susanoo;**

 **.Marshall's current power level (taking his skills into account) is Super-Devil, while Luciela's is Ultimate-Class Devil;**

 **.The Sinful Incarnation allows him to become the incarnation of an Authority;**

 **.With the Authority of Gula, his power level goes up to Heavenly Dragon. With all his Authorities, his power level is 666;**

 **.Similar to Ophis' snakes, his scorpions have multiple uses;**

 **.His function to 666 is similar to a Jinchuuriki and his/her Tailed Beast;**

 **.Marshall can actually create poison that affects Gods;**

 **.Details on how he poisoned Tsukuyomi and the fight's consequences will come next chapter;**

 **.Alcor wasn't born as Emperor Beast of Apocalypse, but became one (to be explained on Past Arc);**

 **.** **Mahāsthāmaprāpta and Ākāśagarbha are two of 13 Great Buddhas of Buddhism. The former was female and was the Buddha of Great Strength while the latter was male and the Buddha of Space;**

 **. Their abilities weren't too exploited because of the focus on Marshall (and also because 15k words are hard to type you know?);**

 **.The Beast of Apocalypse was born inside him;**

 **.Administrators are the only True Immortals in existence, because Canopus was an Administrator (even though for a few time), he is immortal.**

 **. Kusanagi no Tsurugi was formerly named Ama no Murakumo and legends say Susanoo was the first wielder;**

 **.Luciela can use Marshall's spirits since she is his clone;**

 **.Most of Marshall's spirits were inherited from his mother, Kalis, and the al Saiduq family;**

 **.The title of Prince is explained due to the al Saiduq family being the oldest branch house of the Sarstina dynasty , thus making Alcor royalty.**

 **Marshall's Harem: Rias (girlfriend); Keys of Apocalypse; Akeno; Asia; Koneko; Rossweisse; Kuroka; Ravel (fiancé); Sona; Tsubaki; Momo; Ruruko; Tsubasa; Tomoe; Reya; Ruruko; Kiyome; Seekvaira; Le Fay; Yasaka; Kunou; Yasaka; Raynare; Kalawarner; Mitelt; Gabriel; Grayfia (probably); Valerie; Lavinia; Sakura; Riser's Peerage(under analysis by Alcoholic Pikachu) and a lot of other characters. If you want to suggest a character, don't forget to review!**

 **Prologue Arc Opening (Idea of Alcoholic Pikachu): Fighting Dreamers (Naruto op 4)**

 **Listening to: Rockabye, Clean Bandit.**

 **Next chapter: Daily Life Arc I: The Holy Maiden and the Satan, a forbidden romance, Marshall saves Asia.**

 **Was this chapter good? Don't forget to review!**


	6. Character Profile 2: A bigger spoiler

**Character Profile 2.0: A somewhat bigger spoiler.**

 **A/N: Hey there guys, as I did with the Prologue Arc, I'm going to publish the profile which will work as your guiding star for the Daily Life Arc, during which Marshall will mostly bond with his future harem members, also fighting against some of the series' villains, despite also being one.**

 **Also, I made various changes on Chapter 1, which was pretty bad in grammar and other stuff, and actually plan to rewrite it later or compensate it later.**

 **Oh, by the way, I'm already writing Chapter 5 (which will be pretty good) and will probably be finished next month.**

Character Profile:

Name: Marshall Leviathan; Canopus; Alcor al Saiduq.

Age: 17(physical); 1000+ (real)

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 12, October, 985 (Human Calendar); 29, Qatwan, 8234 E.Y (Elven Calendar, Akarsha)

Race: Human/Elf hybrid (former); Beast of Apocalypse (sealed); Administrator; Devil.

Aliases: Apocalypse; Prince of Leviathan; Great King; Marshall-sama; Canopus; Apocalypse Bringer; Emperor Beast of Apocalypse; 666; Maou; World's End; Destroyer of Worlds; The 2nd Prince of Kuoh; Marshall-senpai; Levi; Revi (romanji); Mar-kun; Canopus the Dethroner; Old Satan; Prince Alcor; His Excellency.

Affiliations: Academy of Mona (former); Akarsha (former); High-elves of Sudreyyjar (former); Akashic Record (Administrator, former); Devils; Kuoh Academy; Himself.

Occupations: Head of the Leviathan Clan; Ruler of Nagoya and Chubu region; Student at Kuoh Academy.

Family and Relatives: Adventurer Father (unnamed for now, to be revealed, deceased); Kalis Al Saiduq (mother, deceased); Luciela Leviathan (younger sister and clone); Ravel Phenex (fiancé); Liala (1st Wife, whereabouts unknown); Fan Hsu (2nd Wife, lover); Keys of Apocalypse (wives, to be revealed, whereabouts unknown.); Sarstina dynasty (distant relatives); al Saiduq Clan (relatives).

Appearance: Marshall is a handsome teenager with a slender figure, almost vampiric pale white skin, pointed elven ears and fringed black hair which is stained by purple and red colors with small pink skull patterns all over it. His most remarkable feature are his eyes, which have pink and blue scorpion tails forming Yin-Yang patterns over the irises, and the gem which can usually be seen when he's using magic, the Akashic Gem.

Prior to awakening his powers as Apocalypse, Marshall had snow-white messy hair, a bit more manly face, a thin and muscled body and deep blue eyes with pentagram-patterns, making him a very handsome human/elf hybrid. The reason for his transformation is still unknown.

Personality: Marshall can be considered a rather "chaotic" person, mainly due to his nature as the Beast of Apocalypse. While keeping a carefree, cheerful and easygoing disposition most of the time, mainly because he really is extroverted, Marshall also doesn't get attached to things or people. He's also very intelligent, manipulative and constantly seeking for something to relieve himself from his boredom, even to the point where going to Kuoh and looking over Rias Gremory was just one of those "entertainments" of his.

One of his current interests is the nun, Asia Argento, and he usually orders his spirits Masha or Shu (or even both of them) to keep watch over her until either the Fallen Angels make their move or he makes his own.

Marshall is also a big pervert, but he knows how to control his own perversion in a way that attracts girls, a thing he learned back at Mona when he was still innocent and serious. His harem was composed by seven girls called the Keys of Apocalypse, all married to him with his official wife being Liala, the Key of Ira.

Background: To be revealed with the past arc, just after Riser's defeat. It's way too big for me to write anything here (about 4-5 chapters JUST of prototype, it may even be 6 if I write more details).

Peerage:

Current:

Marshall's Peerage: Version 2

King: Marshall Leviathan.

Queen (Mutation Piece): Circe, the Poisonous Lover (Re-suggested by me)

Rook: Karna, the Invulnerable Armor (Suggested by team member, Don Ramon)

Rook (Mutation Piece): Vestis, the Wrathful Darkblood Warlord (Suggested by team member Stormking)

Knight (Mutation Piece): Sakura Yamaguchi, the Murakumo (Suggested by team member, Hot Dog)

Knight (Mutation Piece): Lint Sellzen (Freed's sister, re-suggested by team member Afrosamurai666)

Bishop: Gul'dan, the Destroyer of Dreams (suggested by reader LOLZ1337)

Bishop: Medivh, the Last Guardian of Tirisfal (suggested by reader LOLZ1337)

Pawn (Mutation Piece): Issei Hyodou (suggested by me)

Pawn: Flora (suggested by me)

Pawn: Felicia (suggested by me)

Pawn x 3: Ivarr, the Boneless, Lothbrokson. (suggested by team member Ragnarr the Carnivore)

Pawn x 2: Cecilia, the Adventurer Princess (suggested by team member Alcoholic Pikachu)

Previous Marshall's Peerage: The one from the first Marshall prototype, the Devil/Vampire hybrid, I mean. That's just to show you my first project on Highschool of Apocalypse.

King: Marshall Leviathan (Devil/Vampire hybrid).

Queen (Mutation Piece): Spina, Priestess of Death.

Rook: Vacant

Rook (Mutation Piece): Karna, the Strongest Hero.

Knight: Cecilia, the Adventurer Princess

Knight: Janos Hunyadi, the White Knight.

Bishop: Richelieu, the Gaming Cardinal.

Bishop: Vacant

Pawn (Mutation Piece): Wolfwing, the Werepyre

Pawn (Mutation Piece): Ichirou Kusanagi, the Invisible Sword.

Pawn x3: Ivarr, the Boneless, Lothbrokson.

Pawn x3 (1 Mutation Piece): Vacant

Powers and abilities:

 **Immense Power** : After recovering his Authority of Gula, containing just 1/7 of his power, Marshall now far surpasses Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub in terms of brute power, (being as strong as a Heavenly Dragon or Crom Cruach), rivaling Indra in the position of the World's 6th Strongest Being. He, however, has no interest in taking control of the Underworld as, if he denied the title of Administrator, why would Satan bring him any interest?

With all his Authorities, Marshall's power level is 666 and, taking his fighting skills into account, Administrator.

 **Speed** : Marshall can easily break the sound barrier on his Devil form. It is unknown how fast he can move in 666 form.

 **Superhuman Strength** : Despite still being a human/elf, Marshall was still able to easily beat Rizevim's team of experienced magicians with a single punch. If he and Sairaorg Bael competed, they'd probably be tied in terms of brute force.

 **Regeneration:** Marshall's body is able to regenerate very fast, to the point that during the Nagoya Crisis, when Tsukuyomi cut him in half with a divine sword, he regenerated almost instantly. This power, however, is bond to him being an Administrator and cannot be passed on to his descendants (one of reasons why he actually accepted Lord Phenex' proposal.).

 **Resistance** : Marshall is nigh invulnerable, with his skin being his main defense, to most attacks in his Apocalypse form while it takes a lot of power to break through his defenses in his current one.

 **Immortality** : Due to have reached a level which transcends the own reality, Marshall has achieved the True Immortality, only reached by the beings who exist within the Akashic Record, the central "computer" which controls all the other worlds in the Multiverse ruled by the Administrator. He reached this level after obtaining all the Seven Authorities of the End and defeating the previous Administrator, Er Rai, thus obtaining the status of one but abdicating the Throne of Heaven (currently occupied by another Administrator) just after because he thought watching over the worlds would be boring for him. (Spoilers of Past Arc!)

 **Demonic Power:** His Demonic Power is multicolored, just like his hair, and he seems to have total control over it, being able to cast powerful explosive orbs and beams with ease.

 **Mana Control:** One of Marshall's most useful skills. Due to being an experienced Paladin/ Archmage, Marshall is able to control his mana extremely well, being able to force it to compress and then expand in his signature explosion:

. **Explosion:** Marshall condenses his mana into a small sphere and launches it at the enemy, before forcing it to expand into a devastating explosion. The damage it causes depends on the amount of mana he puts into it.

 **Magic** : Alcor al Saiduq was probably the best magician ever born, with his talent far surpassing the strongest of the Keys, Liala, he was the 1st Ranked student in the Academy of Mona and considered a prodigy by the High Elves. Some of his magical skills are:

 **Primordial Magic** : An ancient and mysterious type of sorcery only used by the elves, it gives him the power to use Contracted Spirits, which channel the user's magic into their skills, and some(but not all) of nature's energy at free will and it's one of the few things he actually likes about being an elf. Some of his contracted spirits are:

. Nemain, the Serene Water Frog: A spirit taking the form of a small female light blue frog which usually stays over Marshall's shoulder. It has the ability to create and manipulate water into powerful blasts, healing spells or water-made creatures.

. Masha, the Forest Druid Bear: A spirit taking the form of a brown bear wearing various shamanic accessories and a skirt made of leaves. Masha has the power to use Druid and Shamanic magic with ease. She is a spirit used mostly for support and, as revealed in the end of the Prologue Arc, acted as a motherly figure for him when his mother, Kalis, was in her duties as High-Priestess.

.Brigantia, the Victory Bringer Goddess: A female spirit taking the form of a woman with long light brown hair, wearing an ancient bronze armor and holding two broadswords, Brigantia is one of his most powerful spirits. Marshall uses her to mass-kill his enemies with her two lethal swords.

.Shu, the Traveling Wind: A wind spirit, it takes the form of a huge blue-feathered falcon which can control wind. Marshall used Shu's magic to keep the Leviathan Human Residence floating over Kuoh.

.Byakku, the Tiger of Blue Flames: A legendary spirit taking the form of a purely white tiger with blue flames leaking out it's mouth. The powers of those flames are still to be revealed, but were enough to cause damage to a Buddha when used by Luciela Leviathan.

.Bai Suzhen, the Serpent of Ice: A powerful ice spirit which takes the form of a ghostly blue-scaled snake able to freeze anything it bites. It also has the power to release a mist able to freeze even Gods.

 **Dark Magic and Necromancy** : In Mona, Marshall learned Dark Magic and Necromancy, being able to raise an army of undead or control shadows at free will.

.Undead Minion: Summons a skeleton to fight for him. The number of skeletons depends on how much power he used.

.Shadow Bind: A shadow wraps itself around Marshall's opponent, keeping them in place.

.Miasma of the Dead: A green miasma surrounds Marshall, making everything within it start to rot.

.Weaken: He weakens his opponents' defenses greatly, thus allowing him to land devastating blows.

.Imminent Death Flower: A giant white and blue Tulip flower blooms over Marshall and his opponent and starts draining their life away.

.Touch of Doom: He touches his target, leaving a curse which slowly consumes his/her soul.

.Soul Devour: Marshall literally eats the human souls around him and uses them to boost his powers.

 **Holy Magic:** It was revealed in the battle against Tsukuyomi that Marshall can use and manipulate light freely, mainly due to the fact that he is still an Administrator (albeit out of the Akashic Record) and the use of the Akashic Gem, which gives him info on any spell he wants to use.

. **Holy Rain of 1000 Spears:** An extremely powerful Light Spell, Marshall forms a spear of light, which then multiplies into hundreds, then thousands of spears, before firing them all at the enemy. It is so powerful that even Tsukuyomi, a major Shinto god, was drained when he casted a barrier against it.

 **Ishhara's Blessing, Divine Scorpion Forbidden Magic** : A unique form of forbidden magic only used by Marshall, Ishhara's Blessing allows him to channel his magic in the form of scorpions. While seeming useless at first, the scorpions created by this technique are Divine Beasts, since they're parts of an evil Scorpion Goddess which was sealed in Ishhara's Grimoire and have diverse functions if imbued with Marshall's own power. Besides that, it also allows him to turn parts of his body, mainly his hair and fingers, into scorpion parts such as stings or claws. Some of his techniques are:

. Scorpions: His ability's main feature, it allows him to create Divine Beasts taking the form of multicolored scorpions from his own power. The effects are various since they can attack, boost one's power, spy… It was revealed in the final chapter of the Prologue Arc that Marshall can use them to fully unlock a Sacred Gear's potential, eventually forcing Issei to awaken Balance Breaker in the battle against the Buddhas, and also make one's mana purer, thus giving them an immense boost in power.

. Weaponisable Hair: Surprisingly, Marshall's biggest weapon is his hair, which he can stretch and turn into hands, swords, hammers, spears, scorpion stings, shields… there's an infinite number of possibilities for how he can use his hair as a hidden trump card. He can also use it to inject poison into his enemies and take control of their bodies.

.Poison Sting: Marshall turns the tip of his Index Finger into a scorpion's sting impregnated with poison (or a potion) and pierces his opponent with it, usually over the heart or in main arteries such as the Aorta or the Pulmonary, causing the substance to spread quickly in the person's body and have an almost immediate effect.

.Scorpion Scissors: One of Marshall's techniques, allows him to create sharp scorpion tails done by crossing her arm in an "X" formation. With a swiping motion, he can cut his opponents in a similar manner to scissors.

.Poison: Marshall can control whether the poison he injects through chanting.

 **Manipulation Magic:** The magic in which Marshall specializes in, this allows him to take control of his victims' wills (or better saying, minds), requiring him to be at certain vicinity. This type of magic can easily be activated with chants as long as it comes from his poison, otherwise being necessary for him to "bathe" the victim with his magic.

 **Chemistry Expertise** : He also possesses much proficiency in what seems to be chemistry due to the fact he uses various poisons to infect and control his enemies.

.Poison Maker abilities: Marshall is an incredible Poison Maker, to the point where his poisons are enough to kill, control or weaken even Gods and Buddhas, as he did to Tsukuyomi.

.Potion Maker: Somewhat opposite to a Poison Maker, but very similar in some aspects, Marshall's skills at Potion Making are also great, allowing him to reinforce one's stamina, heal wounds, interfere with emotions…

.Alchemist: His skills with alchemy are almost unrivalled and he's able to create Homunculus, Philosopher Stones, Chimeras and perform various transmutations easily. His transmutation circle is black and red and has a scorpion sting Yin-yang in the middle.

Seven Authorities of the End: Seven powerful Authorities which have God-like power big enough to slay an Administrator and destroy Marshall's world. They take the form of seven girls who have to be "taken" by him in order to awaken his full power and were fused with his own body some time before the start of the story (explaining it on the Past Arc). After he was summoned by Rizevim's ritual, the Apocalypse Bringer lost all of them and they're now split all over the world.

An Authority can also fuse with it's user, as shown by Marshall when he fused with the Gula Authority and far surpassed Tsukuyomi in power. This fusion is called Sinful Incarnation.

. **Authority of Gula, Six Paths of Transmigration:** An Authority divided into six aspects: Hell, Ghost, Animal , Asura, Human and Deva paths. While most of it's skills are unknown, all of them use the special energy called Chakra, a special type of mana only used by Spirits and Gods from Qina and the Eastern Lands, back in Akarsha, and the Animal Path, it's only known form, seems to allow the user to form beasts from his own Chakra.

It's Sinful Incarnation turns the Marshall's hair purely white, makes the Akashic Gem appear in the middle of his forehead, gives him a golden robe similar to a Hanfu with Six circular patterns around the neck replaced his torn apart suit and a white ceramic Venetian half-mask appeared over the left side of his face. His eyes also transform, giving him a purely black sclera with golden irises, like that of dragons and serpents.

Shapeshifting: Marshall can change his appearance easily, but changing races require the Authority of Invidia.

 **Items and Equipment:**

Sacred Gear **:** Marshall will have a Sacred Gear but I won't be giving any spoilers for now~

Puppets: Marshall creates puppets to act as scouts for him before he actually goes into action because he doesn't like to move if it isn't for something worth of his time. His main puppets are the Shadow Trio, three ninja puppets with incredible stealth and assassination skills, currently being used to look for the Dragon King Tiamat.

Akashic Gem: An artifact taken from the Administrator Er Rai after Marshall defeated it, the Akashic Gem is directly connected to the Akashic Record and is, basically, the supreme source of information, upon lowering his gaze on something (or someone) and focusing, Marshall is able to get almost all their data from the Akashic Record. It's a somewhat painful experience, however, and he avoids using it too much.

It manifests itself as a golden gem on his forehead and has other functions, still to be revealed.

Administrative Authority (Spoilers!): The power that actually makes the ruling Administrator different from his other kin living in the Akashic Record, the Administrative Authority allows one to bind the world to his will, eventually forcing the universe to "conspire" on his favor and, when in the Throne of Heaven, allows one to control all the worlds, doing amazing stuff such as restarting worlds or destroying them with the "void". Marshall seems to still have a small, almost insignificant part of his former Administrative Authority, giving him huge amounts of "luck", such as when he bumped into Asia or when the Key of Gula teleported to Nagoya, the city under his rule.

Swords: Warriors that follow an Administrator's orders and defend him against others of his kin in the Akashic Record. Swords, as their masters, are also Stars and have colossal powers, far surpassing even beings such as Great Red and Ophis, with the only way to defeat them being to either unite a world's forces or surpass them with strategies and fighting skills (something only Marshall did). His Swords are still to be revealed.

Some other legendary artifacts: Created by me with a friend, they'll appear as the story progresses.

 **Racial Features:** The races that Marshall belonged (or belongs) to, he is currently a Devil with a part of Beast of Apocalypse living into him, but also an Administrator.

 **.Human/Elf hybrid:** Marshall was born as Alcor al Saiduq, son of an elf and a human. As a hybrid, he retained the elves' ability to use Primordial Magic while also learning how to use various types of human (or common) magic. During this time, he acquired most of his skills and already had the Beast of Apocalypse inside him, but acted more like a host or core to it, rather than being the beast itself. Basically, before the battle against Er Rai, when they were forced to fuse (and when Alcor consumed his Keys), both had a relationship of partners.

 **.Devil:** As a Devil, Marshall had the power of an Ultimate-class devil at the start of the series, relying on his combat abilities to equal Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub in terms of power. After getting his Key of Gula, Marshall became the Underworld's most powerful living Devil, far surpassing Sirzechs and comparing to Indra and the Heavenly Dragons in terms of brute power.

 **.Beast of Apocalypse:** As Beast of Apocalypse, Marshall's skills are largely unknown. While retaining his main racial skills, also used by this world's counterpart, he relies mainly on his 7 Authorities to fight.

 **.Administrator:** An Administrator is an immensely powerful being, or better yet, Star that lives within the Akashic Record, a compendium of all past, present or future knowledge, emotion, events… believed to be encoded in a plane of existence known as the astral plane, basically, the center of the Multiverse. In the Akashic Record, there are as many Administrators and their warriors, the Swords, as there are stars in the sky and one of them, referred to as The Administrator, rules the infinity of worlds from the Throne of Heaven. The only way to be an Administrator is either be "born" as one, appearing from the data of the Akashic Record, or overthrowing the current Administrator, something only Marshall managed to do until now. As an Administrator, Marshall is completely immortal and can't die by any ways possible. However, there's a way to "neutralize" an Administrator and their Swords, but it's still to be revealed.

 **Marshall's Harem: Rias (girlfriend); Keys of Apocalypse; Akeno; Asia; Irina; Xenovia; Koneko; Rossweisse; Kuroka; Ravel (fiancé); Sona; Tsubaki; Momo; Ruruko; Tsubasa; Tomoe; Reya; Ruruko; Kiyome; Seekvaira; Le Fay; Yasaka; Kunou; Raynare; Kalawarner; Mitelt; Gabriel; Grayfia (probably); Valerie; Lavinia; Sakura; Riser's Peerage(under analysis by Alcoholic Pikachu) and a lot of other characters. If you want to suggest a character, don't forget to review!**

 **List of the World's 10 Strongest Beings:**

 **Current:**

 **Great Red and Trihexa;**

 **Ophis, the Dragon God;**

 **Shiva, the Destroyer;**

 **Vishnu, the Preserver;**

 **Brahma, the Creator/ Marshall Leviathan or Canopus, the Dethroner( using his fighting skills);**

 **Indra, King of Gods/ Marshall Leviathan or Canopus, the Dethroner;**

 **Sirzechs Lucifer/ Ajuka Beelzebub;**

 **Thor, God of Thunder;**

 **Aten or Lugh;**

 **Fenrir;**

 **Arc Guide (for now):**

 **Prologue Arc**

 **Daily Life Arc**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**

 **By the way, what do you think about Lemons? I mean, I don't mind writing them (reason why the story is rated M) as I even have been reading some Adult Novels (hidden from my girlfriend, of course). Review if you want them or not in further chapters. Please do it until the scene when Rias tries to get rid of her Marriage Contract by losing her virginity, that would change how the 3** **rd** **Arc would go.**


	7. Chapter 5: Daily Life Arc Begins!

**Daily Life Arc I: The Holy Maiden and the Satan, a forbidden romance, Marshall saves Asia.**

 **A/N: Hey there minna! How are you doing this wonderful day?**

 **So, sorry for taking too long to update, I had some things impending me to write this story, mainly College and my ex-girlfriend, but now I'm free and back to writing.**

 **In this chapter, I'll be introducing another character that will play a key role in the story, Cor Caroli, Marshall's 'daughter' and the one that currently keeps the Multiverse's balance in the Akashic Record. Also, I'll be showing how Issei has progressed since he became Marshall's pawn, show a bit more of Fan and, finally, reveal a more wicked side of Marshall.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **By the way, does any of my readers live in Canada? I'm visiting Toronto next year to solve some College issues before finally transferring there, so I'd like to know if any of you wanted to meet up for a party, bar or something like this.**

 **Wildfurion**

Daily Life Arc I: The Holy Maiden and the Satan, a forbidden romance, Marshall saves Asia

_{Cor Caroli}_

Heavenly Throne Plane, Akashic Record

The Akashic Record, fountain of all the worlds' data and knowledge, a dimension beyond Time and Space, located outside the normal Multistage. It was inhabited by powerful celestial entities known as Administrators, who were served by minor entities called Swords. There were as many Administrators and Swords as there were stars in the night sky and all of them fought for the Throne of Heaven (controlled by The Administrator), a golden disk located in the middle of the Astrolabe( place used to control the Akashic Record and the other worlds)which served as the virtual core of the Multiverse.

Standing in the middle of the disk, working with the data in the Astrolabe, the current Administrator, Cor Caroli, worked in the control of the various worlds' data. She took the form of a beautiful woman on her twenties with long hot-pink hair braided in a ponytail that reached her waist, matching (pink) eyes with white Pentagram patterns, a huge bosom and a golden gem in the middle of her forehead, and wore a purely white tunic which only accentuated her body curves. She was currently standing in front of a light blue virtual screen where a cascade of numbers and symbols could be seen and corrected any 'errors' (shown in red patterns) that appeared on it.

The Astrolabe really resembled a computer, made of data, shown as cascades of numbers and symbols that ran across the entire place, and matter, shown as the structure itself, such as the floor, pillars and guardians. All of it made of blue tones.

"Let's see, the Alpha 2416 X dimension is bringing problems again." Muttered Cor Caroli while analyzing the red data on her screen. "It seems their Apocalypse died in battle for the third time already. I'll have to restart the world once more."

She then raised her hand up and the Throne of Heaven started to spin at increasing speed, the dimension's data regressing more and more until it was just one line.

"That's it, 18 Billion years regression, let's see how they go for now on." Said her with her usual plain and emotionless face showing a small bit of sadness. Administrators usually had almost no emotions and had a different view of the things than Humans, as they ruled not over one, but countless worlds all over the Multiverse.

But Cor Caroli was different, unlike her predecessors Kochab, Thuban, Vega, Polaris and Er Rai, she wasn't a natural born Administrator, who was designed by the Record, but she was made one by her predecessor and father.

His name was Canopus, Canopus the Kingmaker, the only human to ever defeat an Administrator, slaying his predecessor Er Rai, and his Swords before taking the Throne of Heaven. She still remembered the moment when she was 'born', the memory of the man carved deep in her soul.

(Flashback)

The girl opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was fire, wild and destructive fire. The Akashic Record was burning, the flames consuming both matter and data as the Throne of Heaven started to collapse in huge chunks of golden matter.

Standing in front of her was her father, a tall and slender handsome man on his thirties with pale white skin, messy snow-white hair, elfish pointed ears and sky blue eyes with Pentagram patterns. He wore a completely red plate armor with patterns similar to human souls carved on its surface, the figures moving constantly, making the armor sinister. There was also a crimson cloak flying behind his back and an extremely long, purely red sword with purple ancient elfish runes carved over it.

"I see, impressive. You managed to defeat me after all, Destroyer of Worlds." Echoed a voice behind her and she turned around to see a colossal entity taking the form of a platinum metallic Prism with red Hieroglyphs carved all over its "body", if it could be really called that. It spoke on the language of the Administrators, but she managed to understand it somehow. "Now the laws of Akasha force me to hand you the Administrative Authority, thou shall be the new Administrator of this world."

"Er Rai, it seems the tables have turned for both of us. You invaded my world and took my family, my home, my friends and my lovers, now I overthrow you." Said the man seriously, his voice filled with pure hatred towards the Administrator in front of him, his hand gripping the sword's guard until his fingers got white with the lack of blood. "You took everything from me and now I'm taking everything away from you. I, the one destined to destroy my world, take your place as supreme ruler of all the Multiverse."

"How ironic, Alcor al Saiduq." Answered the Star bitterly. "Administrators rise and fall, my fate doesn't matter for Akasha. It may be tomorrow, or on the next billion of years, but another Administrator will come and take your place. Sirius, Beltegeuse, Alnilan... one of them is going to take your place and I'll laugh at your defeat."

"As if I cared about them." Answered the man with a smirk before raising his hand to the sky, the remains of the Throne of Heaven reacting to his power. "Now then, my first order as the new Administrator is: Er Rai, for your crimes against the Akashic Record and for invading my world, I, Canopus al Saiduq, Emperor Beast of Apocalypse, banish you to the Astrolabe. You shall live forever as data and never again see your Swords. This is my vengeance against you. Now disappear from my sight!"

Then the floor under Er Rai crumbled and the Star fell into the depths of the Akashic Record, its angry roar echoing all over the place as it fell heard all over the dimension, leaving only the man with her in the platform. Then he lowered his hand and walked towards the center of the platform, still ignoring her.

" Code: Heavenly Coronation Ceremony." Commanded him seriously, his face serene despite the rage he showed just some seconds earlier. The Throne of Heaven immediately reacted and started recomposing itself from the pieces, eventually returning to the puzzled disk form. "Execute."

She then saw as the platform rose higher and higher in Akasha, spinning faster and faster as it rose until the point where it didn't even look like it was spinning at all.

(Normal POV)

"Welcome to the Akashic Record, Emperor Beast of Apocalypse Alcor al Saiduq, as your predecessor has said, thou shall become the new Administrator under the laws of the Akashic Record. Do you want an explanation?" Asked a serious and emotionless, almost mechanical, voice as he rose to the Heavens at immense speed.

"I don't mind, you can start." Answered the man, then sheathing his sword and running a hand through his white hair.

"As you may know, the Administrator is responsible for ruling over the Multiverse, establishing order in uncountable Worlds and making sure all of them follow the laws of the Akashic Record from the Throne of Heaven." Explained the voice and earning a nod from Alcor. "The Administrator has access to various exclusive tools, of which 3 are of extreme importance: The Throne of Heaven, the Astrolabe and the Akashic Gem. Do you have any doubts?"

"No, please continue." Said Alcor with a hand gesture, his face showing no emotions at all.

"Very well. The Throne of Heaven is the Administrator's base of operations. He uses it to watch over all the worlds as it is located outside any Universe, being located over the Akasha Stratum. The Astrolabe, in its turn, is a tool used by the Administrators to control the Worlds and the universe's data, being able to restart, create or destroy (with the Void) worlds and also to manipulate a being's data in the Record, allowing them to be completely erased, should it be necessary for the World." Explained the voice as a light started surrounding Alcor, the ceremony was starting to finish. It's end closer and closer. "The last one, the Akashic Gem, is used by the Administrator as a way to easily access the infinite data banks in the Akashic Record, linking it directly to the user's mind and giving said entity limitless knowledge."

"What about being an Administrator?" Asked the man thoughtfully, a hand placed under his chin. "Am I going to be turned into a Star like Er Rai?"

"I'm afraid yes, Master Alcor. You're the first Human, at least partly, to ever defeat and overthrow an Administrator, but you can't claim the Throne of Heaven as a Human. As you raise to Heavens, thou shall be turned into a Star, a being surpassing all the races." Said the voice with a hint of sadness in his emotionless tone. "As a new Administrator, you'll also have the right to create your Swords to serve you in the battle against other Administrators, and their own Swords, who want to claim the title for themselves. The War of Administrators is eternal and you'll be constantly fighting against other of your kin. Do you have any other doubt?"

"Actually yes, the last one." Said the man seriously. "What is the Administrative Authority Er Rai talked about? Is it an exclusive power of mine?"

"Yes, Master Alcor. The Administrative Authority is what makes a being the Administrator, it is the ability to make the Worlds bow to your will. This Authority is what differs the Administrator from the various others Administrators and Swords in the Akasha Stratum." Answered the voice emotionless once more. It was really like a talking software. "You can even transfer the Authority to another being, making him/her the new Administrator."

"I understand." Said Alcor with a nod as then a single tear rolled from his eye, his face serene and languid for someone who should feel so alive at the moment. Maybe it was the loss of his precious ones that made him sad now? They would be proud of him. "Very well, let's proceed with my coronation!"

"Accept, master Alcor."

The girl watched as the light surrounding her armored father intensified to the point of him looking like a small star. The orb of light surrounded even the Throne of Heaven, which had already stopped at this point, and it increased in size more and more, becoming a center of gravity and energy. The intense heat making all her limbs go numb despite the fountain being so far from her body.

In the middle of the forming star, Alcor laid on a fetal position. His sword, Twilight, and his red plate armor, the Cuirass of Blood Souls, completely disappeared, leaving only his naked body with its slim build and well-defined muscles. His face was serene, his eyes were closed and there was a small smile in his lips, as if he was having a good dream. The heat surrounding him not even bothering our protagonist.

'Liala, Fan, Alice, Aisha, Nemesis, Anastasia and Maria.' He thought, remembering the faces of all his girls with a smile. 'I promise we'll meet once more, in a better world, where I won't have to devour you in order to get stronger. I promise...'

Then the sphere of energy and light started pulsating, as if the stability it once had was lost.

'I'll be stronger when we meet again, my lovelies.'

Then it finally collapsed. The explosion echoed all over the Akashic Record, signaling a new Administrator was born, a new cycle had started.

The pink-haired girl watched as a man slowly descended from the skies. He was completely naked and his skin was pale white, his handsome face had no traits of masculinity in it, his hair was a fringed miscellany of black,red and purple which had pink skull patterns all over it, his body was slender and his eyes were Yin-yangs formed by light blue and pink scorpion tails. The figure landed right in front of her and, suddenly, she felt the gravity increasing and the air rarifying, the sheer aura of power surrounding him paralyzing her.

"Congratulations on becoming the new Administrator of the Akashic Record! Your new name is Canopus, Lord of the Origin (A/N: The irony) and End!" Echoed the voice much more intensely than before. "I've created this body based on your favorite things and your new Swords are the Triangulum: Denebola, Spica and Arcturus."

As he said that, three colossal figures landed on the floor of matter close to them. The first was a sphere-shaped being divided in two bodies, the main sphere-with-hammer white body (divided in Chort and Zosma) and a floating flower-like orange and blue cannon with 9 "petals", it was Denebola, the first of the Triangulum and its special skill was to absorb any physical attacks with Chort and reflecting any magical attacks with Zosma, making it a very defensive Sword.

The second was Spica, a orange goblet-like Sword with transparent green upper surface, allowing one to see various smaller Spicas inside. Its skill was to control ice and deploy multiple clones that, when defeated, became invulnerable to the type of attack used to finish them, making Spica his most balanced Sword and nigh invincible if it wasn't defeated quickly.

The third and last was the leader of the Triangulum, Arcturus, a former Administrator ( The process of becoming Administrator can be reversed: A sword can become an Administrator and vice-versa) Star taking the form of a colossal and thick metallic plate with holes all over the larger surfaces and molten metal held by magnetism on the smaller ones. It's skill was to use Star Fire and to cast an ailment that made an enemy weak to any kind of attack.

All of this information on the three Swords came to his mind the instant he laid his gaze on them. The Akashic Gem in his forehead was really amazing, but it caused a slight headache on Canopus for some reason.

He then looked down at his daughter, Cor Caroli, who stared at him with widened eyes. She has never seen her father so young and... happy. Since her mothers died, Alcor had been sad and serious, always planning his revenge on Er Rai, but now he was smiling, happy.

"Father" muttered the small girl shyly and Canopus kneeled in front of her before pulling her close to a lap.

"What is it, Cor Caroli?" Asked him kindly. She was not his true daughter, at least in her point of view, she was just a clone created from his DNA by the Red Witch as one of her weapons against him, but nevertheless he accepted her as his daughter, taking care of her like a father would. "Are you worried about me?"

The girl nodded weakly in agreement and the man planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, father is here with you." Said Alcor, now named Canopus, as he then wrapped his arms around the little girl; his body's warmth giving her the comfort she needed as Cor Caroli started to sob in his embrace.

"And I will forever be with you, Cor Caroli."

(Flashback, end)

The girl's daydream was interrupted as a colossal figure landed in front of her with a loud *boom*, creating a crack at the place of its landing, which was rapidly restored by the Throne of Heaven. It was Arcturus, the most powerful of her Swords and leader of the Triangulum, having just defeated a challenger for the Throne of Heaven, its plate-like body had various wrinkles, burn marks and deep scratches, but it seemed to be unaffected by them as it stood perfectly in a standing position.

"Arcturus, you have returned." Greeted Cor Caroli with a nod as she then dismissed the virtual data screens around her and jumped down towards her guardian. "How was the battle against Meissa?"

"በጣም አስቸጋሪ አልነበረም, ጌታ. ተጋድሎ ደካማ ነበር, ስለዚህ እኔ እና ዴኔቤላ እነሱን ለመግደል ምንም ችግር አላላትም ነበር." Answered the towering figure, its response sounding more like a metallic screech than anything close to a voice.

"I see…" Answered Cor Caroli with a thoughtful face on. Deciding she didn't need Arcturus anymore, she dismissed him with a hand gesture, the Sword taking off with another *boom* as it broke the sound barrier once more. The pink-haired woman then stared blankly at the vastness of the Akashic Record around her and the infinite Multiverse beyond, her thoughts floating back to Canopus, her predecessor and the man she called a father, even though he was more of a brother to her.

"I wonder how you're doing now, Otou-sama…"

_{Vali Lucifer }_

Grigori's Training Grounds, Mountainous region, Japanese countryside.

The day was foggy at the outskirts of Nagano, in Japan, as the summer heat made the water from the lake evaporate into the thick fog that now covered the waterfall, mountains and forests around it. Despite that, Vali Lucifer still insisted to follow her training routine and went out on doing some physical workout before actually starting with her Sacred Gear training.

"Yosh, let's go, Albion." Said the young, beautiful woman with a smirk as she then summoned a pair of white dragon wings from the back of her tight black pullover, from the wings, 8 blue energy plates expanded until they formed something like feathers.

' **Do you want to try using Balance Breaker again?'** Asked a deep, echoing masculine voice inside her head. It was him… one of the two Heavenly Dragons, the one whose power to divide his foes' strength and then absorb it as his own made him feared even among Gods and Buddhas, the one who, alongside his brother and rival, brought fire and destruction over the Biblical Factions when they dared interfere in their fight, Vanishing Dragon Albion, the White Dragon Emperor and one of the strongest beings in existence. He was sealed by the God of Bible into a Sacred Gear, so that his power could be granted to a worthy human.

' _Of course I want to.'_ Answered her in her mind as well. She then felt a surge of power running through her body as her Sacred Gear prepared to reach its ultimate form. "Balance Breaker!"

" **Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!"** echoed Albion's voice once more before a white aura surrounded Vali's body as plates of purely white armor started to cover her arms and legs, before a chest plate covered her front and generous bust. Then, a white helmet formed around her head, with her shoulder-length silver hair suavely slipping inside it. All was decorated with white gems and draconic details (even a tail!), making her look as if she was a mini dragon.

"Now then, let's start" said her confidently, her voice sounding a bit echoing due to her armor covering her mouth as well. As she said that, various shady figures emerged from the stones and trees around her, their entire bodies were covered in black, ninja-like robes and their eyes glowed with a strange yellow light. "Come."

In a blink of an eye, the black figures jumped at her at an astonishing speed, almost breaking the sound barrier as they all converged towards the young Lucifer. In their hands, swords, spears and daggers made of Light formed, ready to strike at the Half-Devil.

Inside her armor, Vali smirked. Azazel really knew how to keep her entertained with his toys, despite the fact that she was too damn strong for any of them to even scratch her Balance Breaker form.

"Very well, show me what you've got."

(Small Time Skip)

"*sigh*, that certainly was tiring" said Vali with a relieved sigh as she then rested her back against a tree, her armor disappearing in a flash of light. All around her, the Black figures' bodies were scattered in diverse states, some looked almost intact, while others were few more than an arm or a leg. Surprisingly, there was no blood since the creatures were mere puppets created by Azazel for training purposes, but the scene was still very similar to a massacre.

'Geez, these training sessions are getting more and more boring…' thought the hostess of Albion as she crossed her arms behind her back. It has been four months since she obtained the Balance Breaker, for months during which Azazel, her foster father, intensely trained her to use her Divine Dividing powers at their max potential. But…recently, their training has been getting a bit too easy for her, not only that, but Grigori itself was getting boring as well, with the (few) new members being too weak to provide her with a good fight, with the exception of Team Slashdog. They were also strong, but Vali would never managed to gather the will to fight Lavinia, the blonde whom she considered as almost a sister. 'I wonder if I'll have to leave Grigori one day…you know, in order to find someone who's able to entertain me forever.'

She was about to stand up and get back to her quarters when she suddenly felt it…a pressure, so strong that she wasn't even able to breathe as an immense aura of power covered the entirety of Grigori's training grounds. This power…it was something she never felt before, even Azazel couldn't emit such a powerful and fearsome aura, it was wild and beastly, it called the madness from the depths of her mind and kept telling her to just go out and destroy everything in her path.

'What…the hell…is this?!' thought her as she struggled to keep her consciousness under the oppressive, mysterious force that threatened to crush her body to dust. However, her body had other plans and Vali's mind eventually slipped into darkness as she fell unconscious.

"Ara, ara, it seems the current White Dragon Emperor is quite resistant, isn't she~" said a playful male's voice as he then removed the illusion that kept him hidden form the half-Devil girl. The oppressive aura dissipated, revealing the multicolored hair of Marshall Leviathan to the world as he then took a look at the unconscious Vali. "To resist my Aura of the Beast for this long, my my, Ise-kun would've lost consciousness in the very first moment."

She was sexy, to say the least, with long silver hair that reached her mid-back, a breathtaking, but at the same time tough, face and a curvy body that, despite not having Rias' bosom, had a balanced form that fit her extremely well. If the stories he heard from Amaterasu were true, she was destined to be his pawn's rival as their sacred gears held the all-powerful, rival Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion.

However, when he was about to use his Akashic Gem to learn more about the young Lucifer, a magical pulse arrived at his head. It seemed a new Peerage member was ripe for the taking, and he was quite a strong one…

"Well then, I shall leave you with a goodbye gift." Said the smiling Leviathan as he then placed his hand right over her heart. As he felt her heartbeats, a scorpion the same color as his hair left his arm and penetrated her body without a scratch. Marshall then stood up and gave her a smug. "With this, things will get funnier from now on~"

He then left with a transportation circle, leaving the unconscious White Dragon Empress sleeping comfortably under the shadow of a tree.

It was almost as if nothing had happened at all.

_{Karna}_

Himalayan mountains, Sunday, 1 day after Tsukuyomi's defeat.

The Himalayas were a hostile environment for most of humans, with its extremely low temperatures, colossal heights, low atmospheric pressure and the mythological creatures that inhabited the mountains' caves such as Yetis.

Struggling to climb the mountain, at about 6000 meters high, the man tried to escape from his chasers, who were just some hundreds of meters below him, his wound leaving a trail of blood in the snow behind him. He was young, on his mid-twenties, and had extremely tanned skin, Indian facial traits, long straight black hair, matching eyes and was dressed in a traditional Indian Raja (prince) clothing completed by a white turban wrapped around his head.

'*Tch*, those brats... when are they going to give up?' Thought the man bitterly as he continued to climb up. His chasers were members of an organization called Khaos Brigade and liked to call themselves the Hero Faction. They were humans who had Sacred Gears, Longinus, Holy Swords or Demonic Weapons and whose objective was to eliminate all the Devils, Fallen Angels and Dragons, considered "evil beings" and harmful to Humanity by them. He then placed his hand over the bleeding wound in his Abdomen, caused by a Longinus wielder. 'But I have to admit that their leader is strong, that spear of his was able to pierce through my armor. Impressive...'

He then saw as an orb of energy hit the ground just some meters in front of him with an explosion, the man barely dodging it with inhuman speed. Something surprising for someone who was severely wounded.

"Ho, it seems you're still able to dodge my attacks. But that was expected for a legendary Indian hero." Said a male voice behind him and he turned around to see a handsome young man on his twenties with short black hair, matching eyes and dressed in a mix of a Japanse gakuran (school uniform) and traditional Chinese clothing. He also held a long golden spear with one hand, placing it over his shoulder in a relaxed gesture. "So, Karna, have you changed your mind about my proposal?"

"As if, Cao Cao." Answered the Indian man, now named Karna, with a huff before summoning a long curved sword to his hand. "I told you before, I have no interest in joining you and your band of 'heroes'."

"Is that so? Well then, Jeanne, Siegfried, come!" Two figures then jumped behind Cao Cao, one was a pretty young girl with long blond hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue dress partially covered by silver plate armor and the other was a handsome young man with silver-white hair and dressed in a short-sleeved shirt and jeans.

'Those brats once more.' Thought Karna while giving them a penetrating glare. "You order your subordinates to fight me. What a deception from a descendant of the original Cao Cao..."

"I believe you don't understand the current situation, King Vaikartana of Anga." Said the Chinese man with a smirk before pointing his spear, the True Longinus, at the Indian hero. "Fighting as you are, without your armor, the Kavacha, or the Vijaya bow, your chances to die in a fight against me are enormous. And I don't want to lose such great potential for the Hero Faction."

"I see, well then" answered the reincarnated Demigod before getting into a fighting stance. "Very well, show me what you've got, kids."

(Small Time Skip)

"Take this!" Said Karna as he slashed at Siegfried with immense strength, sending him flying towards a rock as the boy blocked his curved sword with his own Gram. Jeanne was already unconscious some meters down the mountain, the swords formed from her Balance Breaker covering the ground around her as well as a pond of blood from a cut to her abdomen.

"Gah!" Gasped the white-haired boy before falling on his knees, unconscious.

"*clap* *clap* Impressive." Said Cao Cao playfully, still on the same position as before the battle started. "You managed to beat Jeanne and Siegfried, two of our strongest members, at the same time. So this is the power of a Demigod from Ancient legends."

"Well then." Said Karna as he then cleaned his sword from the teenagers' blood with his robe. Surprisingly, he wasn't even scratched by the duo, his only wound being the one caused by Cao Cao's Longinus during the start of the chase, days before. "I don't want to kill you, young one, but you give me no choice."

He then raised his sword to the skies and the clouds started to open awhole for the sunlight to pass through.

"Noble Sun heed my call, I, son of Surya, ask you to lend me your power, so that my enemies tremble in fear." A golden aura then started to surround him and his sword started to glow with an intense yellow light. "Time to finish this!"

The Demigod then jumped towards Cao Cao with unbelievable speed, his sword raised and ready to land a devastating blow. The boy, however, didn't even move and just pointed his spear at him with a calm gesture. Was he going to try and block it? It was suicide!

"Balance Breaker." Said the Chinese man with a victorious smirk. "Balinayaka Ratana!"

Karna's eyes then widened as an intense light surrounded the spear.

"Oh cra-"

*Booooooooom*

Karna was sent back flying against the mountain's wall with a crack. His chest now had a huge hole where there used to be his thoracic cage, the Demigod struggling to breathe but not finding the strength nor the organs to do so. Blood gushed out of the wound like water from a fountain and his heart could be seen beating weakly, partially burned and trespassed by several of his bones.

"What a waste of potential, it would be easier for you if you just joined us you know." Said the man with a smirk before starting to walk towards him. "Now then, let's make a small miracl-"

Both then saw as a multicolored magic circle with a Sea-monster crest appeared on the snow between them, a monstrously huge power sensation coming from the other side, way bigger than theirs.

"Tch! Devils, always causing us problems." Said Cao Cao, then stepping back and going towards his fallen companions before picking them up over his shoulder. In their current situation, fighting a Satan-class Devil was a bad idea, even if he was a Longinus wielder."I'll let you escape today, Karna the Great Warrior, the Satans can have you for now."

He then jumped down the mountain, where his other companions would be waiting for him. Karna's attention then returned to the place where the magic circle appeared, only to see a smiling boy standing in front of him.

He was handsome, had pale white skin, a slender figure fringed multicolored black stained with red and purple hair with small pink skull patterns, eyes with blue and pink scorpion tails forming Yin-yangs over the irises, and wore a striped red social shirt and jeans.

However, what attracted most attention were the Devil wings appearing from his back. This and the dense aura of power surrounding him like an invisible miasma. The boy's appearance was human, but he surely wasn't one.

"Ara ara, it seems I came in a good timing~" said him with a playful smile while picking a golden Rook Chess Piece from his pocket. "It was a good idea to leave a pillow for Fan-nee to hug while I came here after all~"

Karna then felt as his vision blurred, his limbs feeling numb as life started to leave his body. He then closed his eyes and, as the consciousness left his body, he was able to hear the mysterious boy's last words.

"My name is Marshall Leviathan, and I'll give you a new chance to live, Karna, Greatest of the Hindu Heroes. Rejoice in your new life as a member of my Peerage."

(The next day...)

_{Marshall}_

Monday, Town of Kuoh, the week after Marshall's battle against Tsukuyomi.

The morning was pretty normal in Kuoh, the climate was amene, the temperature was pleasing, as typical for spring, there was a refreshing breeze coming from the south and various flowers could be seen blooming at the various courtyards, parks and gardens of the town.

As usual, Marshall Leviathan went walking to Kuoh Academy, a habit he developed in order to clear his mind from the plans, science and schemes that usually filled his mind. However, this time he wasn't alone...

Walking beside him with his left arm squeezed between her huge breasts, Fan Hsu, also known as the Martial Princess of Qina, smiled happily as she walked towards Kuoh Academy with her lover and Sworn Younger brother, Alcor al Saiduq. She was a breathtakingly beautiful girl with perfect white skin, long black hair tied in chingnons and a ponytail, light green eyes and probably one of the biggest bosoms he had ever seen and a very voluptuous body, and wore the Kuoh Academy's uniform, with a white short-sleeved white shirt and a magenta miniskirt.

"So, Alcor-kun~" said her teasingly with a playful smile as she then hugged his arm even tighter. And one thing Marshall could say was: he surely missed the sensation. "You still didn't tell your Onee-sama how you became a Devil."

"Oh, sorry about that, Fan-nee~" answered the boy with a playful smile. Fan was also a senpai of his back in Mona before becoming his lover (and wife). She usually acted like his older sister, as Marshall had no siblings back in Sudreyyjar, and requested him to call her stuff like Onee-sama, Fan-nee or Nee-chan, the first two being the most frequent while the last was only used in bed (meaning he used it a lot during the weekend, mainly because he wasn't even allowed to leave the room until she was satisfied). Fan was also the most jealous of his girls, meaning a fight would probably start once she met one of the girls who had at least slight feelings for him, meaning he needed to watch over her in order to prevent Rias, Sona, Kiyome, and other girls from being beaten by the freakishly strong Martial Princess. "Right then, what do you want to know about it?"

"First of all" said Fan as she then dragged him towards an empty wooden bench under the shadow of a tree. Both then sat down and the Princess held his arm even tighter between her bosom. "How did you come to this new world? I mean, even if Akarsha was restarted using the Astrolabe, I can't see any vampire, demon or elf here. This means we are in another world."

"Hai hai, I 'll tell you~" answered Marshall playfully as he then casted a screen over his hand. Then images of his summoning by Rizevim Livan Lucifer and a group of powerful magicians started to appear. "I was brought to this world 2 years ago, 281 years after our battle against Er Rai and Akasha's destruction, by Rizevim Livan Lucifer, a Super Devil and co-leader of an organization called Khaos Brigade."

Then images of his meeting Sirzechs and Grayfia and his reincarnation as a Devil by Zeoticus Gremory were projected at the screen.

"Some minutes after that, a Maou, or Demon King, called Sirzechs Lucifer, or Gremory, offered me the option to become a Devil, as traveling between Universes caused my powers to be severely drained and turned me back into a human/elf hybrid, thus separating me from my Authorities." Continued the boy seriously, he then gave Fan an interrogative look and the girl nodded for him to continue. "Since then, I've been living as Marshall Leviathan, Devil, head of the Leviathan clan and descendant of the original Maou Leviathan."

"I see..." muttered Fan thoughtfully. Both sat there for some minutes, a tense silence between them as Marshall waited for his Key's reaction. He knew Fan wasn't used to his new appearance and race yet, mainly because she first met him as a white-haired half-elf with blue eyes, not as a multicolored Devil. He then was surprised when she suddenly leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Whatever you turn into, you're still my beloved otouto and husband. I'll always support you, no matter what, Alcor-kun~"

"Thank you, Fan-nee" answered Marshall with a smile before standing up from the bench and pulling her up. "Now then, we have school today and Sona-chan and Kiyome-chan may give me a scolding if I'm late for class~"

He then felt an oppressive killing intent coming from beside him and turned to see Fan glaring daggers at him, her fists clenched.

"I see, so you have those Sona-chan and Kiyome-chan..." said her in a void, emotionless tone as she readied her fists. Marshall then gulped, he'd rather be in a cage with Byakku than angering Fan, at least the tiger wouldn't be so brutal in trying to kill him. "Can you tell me more about them?"

"O-of course Fan-nee, it's just that I...run!" He then flash stepped out of the courtyard using his Trihexa speed to break the sound barrier.

* **Booooooom** *

"Oh, my beloved otouto thinks he can escape his Onee-sama's question?" Said Fan with a sadistic smirk. Being known as the Martial Princess of Qina, it was obvious her physical prowess was legendary. Even her sworn younger brother would have a hard time trying to run away from her. "As if I'd let that happen~!"

She then flash stepped behind him, leaving a cloud of dust behind her as she chased our protagonist towards Kuoh Academy.

(Small Time Skip)

Marshall rested his back against the chair, crossing his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. Around him, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Kiyome and most of the girls he was acquainted with glanced at him with curiosity.

Our usually carefree and cheerful protagonist was nervous, in fact, mainly because breaktime was coming, and Fan would surely come after him. He managed to escape his Key of Gula during their walk to school, but that was because he jumped right into the room and sealed the door with a magic seal.

Fan was already suspicious of Sona and Kiyome, and the possibility of Rias, Akeno and the others getting involved was almost 100%. His Keys were well known for their jealousy, even between themselves, meaning he would have to defend the girls, mainly Sona. And that was when the confusion would start.

As he thought about how he would avoid a fight between his sister and his classmates, his mind eventually slipped back in time, to their rendezvous on the night after the battle against Tsukuyomi, and he couldn't avoid but smile. Despite all their comical fights and Fan's extreme jealousy, he still accepted her feelings just like he did with all his girls. It wasn't really love, love was a feeling he lost after the Administrator Er Rai forced him to kill his feelings and destroy his world in order to get his revenge, but it was a kind of "attachment" he felt towards them that replaced the love that once existed.

He still remembered every detail of that night…

(Flashback)

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

The explosion of Chakra was so intense that even Marshall had to cover his eyes from the blinding light. He was currently in his Gula Sinful Incarnation form, and his hair had turned from its usual mix of colors into purely white, while his eyes turned more draconic, with purely black sclera and yellow reptilian irises, the Akashic Gem was exposed in the middle of his forehead and he was dressed in a golden Qina Imperial Robe with six black circular patterns, representing the Six Planes of Existence, around it's collar.

'Impressive…' thought him when the light finally faded out and he was able to see the damage caused by the Authority's power. The entire area around the Shrine was completely obliterated by his release, with the exception of the altar and two other spots, where Amaterasu, Luciela and his twin maids (with Flora laying unconscious on Felicia's lap) stood respectively. The rest was a huge crater formed by scorched black earth, ruins and magma, everything combined to form a post-apocalyptic scenario which resembled Marshall of his world some instants before he completely destroyed it. 'I missed this sensation, the power flowing through my body like blood. It's been two years… I've never felt so alive!'

Deactivating his Sinful Incarnation, he then opened his Devil wings and flew towards Felicia and Flora, the former looking at him with widened eyes full of admiration and the latter fainted on her younger twin's lap. He was half-naked, his suit was totally ruined and his pants were partially burned, but there were no wounds on his slender, yet slightly muscled body.

"Are you alright?" asked him with a warm smile, finally breaking the silence between him and his maid. He was then surprised as she jumped over him in a tight hug, tears falling from the brown-haired maid as she sobbed in his chest.

"Marshall-sama!" said her between her sobs as she then started to weakly punch him on the chest. "You baka, baka! I thought you were dead back then, why didn't you tell me you planned this?! Baka!"

Marshall smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around the girl in a hug, making Felicia raise her face to his and her teary light blue eyes meet his pink and blue ones.

"I'm sorry, Felicia-chan." Said the boy with a smile, yet the maid knew he was being serious in his apologies. That was one of the things about her master that were unique, he always smiled, even when he was being serious. In order to understand him, one should know which smile he was giving at the moment. He then turned to Amaterasu's direction, where the goddess held an unconscious Fan in her seemingly delicate and fragile arms. "Thank you, Amaterasu. For your help in retrieving one of my keys, I shall be in your debt." Said him seriously.

"H-hai" said the goddess with a nod, a mad blush covering her cheeks as she remembered how he kissed her on the lips. She then saw as he picked the girl from her arms. "T-thank you for protecting me from Tsukuyomi, Marshall."

"It was my pleasure, my lady." Said him with a playful smile as he then spread his Devil wings open. "Now, excuse me, but I have to take my leaving. Bye bye, Amaterasu-chan~"

He then took off with his Key in his arms, leaving a cloud of dust and a madly blushing sun goddess behind him.

'Amaterasu…-sama' thought Sakura in amusement as she stared at her master's flushed face. She has never seen the Sun Goddess like this before, even when Sakura's father, Susanoo, teased her about one of their embarrassing fights. 'Marshall Leviathan huh?' thought her with a smile as she raised her head to look at Marshall's already distant figure. 'You're surely an interesting person after all…'

(Small Time Skip)

The full moon shone bright in the night sky when Marshall finally decided to stop flying and carefully landed on a desert island, in a place distant from everything and everyone. Using the Akashic Gem, he knew he was located somewhere close to Hawaii, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It was the ideal place for a secret rendezvous.

"Well then, just to make sure we can have privacy." Said him as he then rose his hands towards the skies and an invisible magic barrier formed around the island, preventing any attempt to spy on him or Fan. "This should be enough~" said him with a giggle as he then turned to the 'unconscious' Fan Hsu, the Martial Princess of Qina. "I know you are awake, Fan-nee-chan, don't try to fool me with your terrible acting~"

Light green orbs revealed themselves as his Key of Gula finally decided to stop with her fake slumber and greeted him with a smile.

"My honored and beloved Otouto." Greeted her, the princess' voice sounding calm and confident, like that of an older sister. She then stood up and walked close to him, her naked body being fully revealed by the pale moonlight. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes…it really has." Answered Marshall as both went into silence, trying to understand what the other was thinking as their eyes met. It did not take long for the couple to succumb to their deepest desires under the moon's unseeing gaze.

(Flashback end)

Marshall's daydreaming was interrupted by the school's siren, the boy finally noticing it was lunchtime and that all his classmates were already leaving the classroom towards their homes or restaurants. The Akashic Gem in his forehead was hurting more than never, making him place a hand over his forehead in pain.

'Crap, something's about to happen' thought him as he gritted his teeth in order to avoid screaming as torrents and torrents of data flowed from the Record into his head, the millions of symbols appearing before his very eyes as is he was a living machine. Some seconds later, the pain stopped and he was finally able to move his body properly. That was one of the Akashic Gem's negative aspects; while using it to get data on a dimension's timeline, the Administrator needed to enter a state of near stagnation as the Record uploaded the info into him. 'I think I'm overusing my body a bit, I should at least take a rest.'

The Leviathan decided to go home to take a rest and, when none of his classmates were looking at him, he silently flash-stepped out of the room towards the Leviathan Human World Residence, leaving a living illusion of himself at his desk while he quickly made the way towards his floating island and jumped through his bedroom's casually open window.

He looked around, the room was empty, Felicia and Flora were probably shopping, Issei was at school and Karna, his newest peerage member, still laid unconscious at the infirmary, treated by his beast healers and guarded by several Leviathan soldiers. The headache was getting even worse, whatever was about to happen, it would take a ton of data to be translated into his thoughts.

'Geez, where's it…' thought Marshall with a scowl as he looked for the secret switch hidden behind his king-sized bed. 'Oh, here it is!' he then pulled it with his full strength, revealing a secret entrance just beside his bed. 'Now then…'

The lights were turned on as soon as he stepped into the secret room, revealing a lab full of all kinds of equipment, some looking almost alien even when compared to the Devils' advanced technology. Akarshan tech, simply unbeatable. In the center of the room, a species of cylindrical glass tank stood; sided by two containers and with various wires connected it to computers and energy generators.

Not losing any time, Marshall clapped his hands and all his clothes disappeared from his body, before going into tank and closing it with a mental command. Almost at the same time, the computers connected to the tank began working, making the temperature inside it peak to almost 200 °C, before quickly starting to fall as a water-like liquid started to fill it to the top .

'Ok, now it's just about laying here and wait.' Thought Marshall seriously as the liquid covered him from head to toes. Being an administrator, his physical body needed few more than magic to maintain its normal functioning, so he didn't even put a mask on. As the temperature drastically fell, the liquid started showing its first signs of solidification, even though it became more of a jelly than ice itself. 'Let us connect to the Astrolabe and see what's going on.'

When the temperature finally reached the Absolute Zero, the Administrator was already surrounded by the cold blue jelly. As the temperature went even bellow the supposed limit, he decided it was time to fully connect his mind to the Record, feeling as his consciousness started to slip away from his body and transform into data.

'I always like this feeling.' Was the Leviathan's last thought before everything got dark and he serenely passed away.

(Small Time skip)

_{Issei}_

It was evening at the town of Kuoh. Most people were going back home from work or school, others were simply lazing around, some were going for their jobs or courses and Issei Hyodou was training.

He was on one of his routinely trainings, the grey pullover with the Leviathan crest Marshall gave him matching with his training pants. With his earplugs on, he finished his 20th lap around his neighborhood, before falling down on the ground and doing 30 pushups with ease.

'It is as Marshall-san said, my body is really stronger.' Thought the brown-haired boy with a smirk as he kept lifting his body up and down with his arm's strength. Ever since his master revived him as a Devil, Issei has felt way stronger than when he was an average human. After receiving Marshall's way-too-intense training, he got even stronger, now being able to even crush boulders bare handed. Still, his Sacred Gear has not made any contact with him yet, Issei being able to use it only with the help of Marshall's scorpion, which, according to his master, "It forces some of the beast's power sealed into your Longinus out, giving you a large power boost and allowing you to use a corrupted version of the Balance Breaker, Issei-kun~" echoed the Leviathan's playful voice in his mind. 'I hope I master its use soon.'

"27…28…29…30!" he said with a relieved sigh as he then stood up and stretched his muscles. "Now then, let's go for more 10 laps."

However, as Issei was about to start running once more, a cold, shivering presence revealed itself behind him. With his well-trained reflexes, he was able to barely dodge the red Light Spear that was supposed to hit his abdomen, using his boosted speed to jump back and face his attacker.

Flying above him was a middle-aged man wearing a grey trench coat, black pants and shoes and a black fedora hat. He would look normal, if not for the black-feathered wings appearing from his back and his dark blue, almost violet, eyes, clearly revealing his identity as a Fallen Angel.

"State your business, crow." Said Issei in a serious, threatening tone as the Boosted Gear materialized over his right arm. The once red gauntlet was now of the same color as Marshall's hair, a dark shade of red with purple and black stains, and the once green lines carved on it were already turning pink, with only the orbs keeping their original green color. According to his master, this was a side effect from the use of his scorpion, as the Divine Beast gradually corrupted his Sacred Gear in order to unlock its power. However, this could be easily reversed when he mastered its use, so there was no need to worry. "Or should I force you to speak?"

"Tch, to think I'd meet a vermin like you here." Said the black-haired fallen angel with an arrogant smirk. "Who's your master? Or are you a Stray?" asked him, deciding to simply ignore Issei's question. A mistake he would regret…

Dohnassek never saw the boy move, he just felt his presence behind him when an armored fist was just few millimeters from his face. The punch was so powerful that the Fallen Angel was sent flying to the ground, a crater forming at the spot he fell on as cracks appeared on the ground around him.

"I'll ask you once more." Repeated Issei, now flying above the Fallen with his Devil wings spread open, a cold, emotionless face on as he prepared another strike. "What's your name, crow, and why did you attack me?"

"*cough*Shit!" the Fallen Angel managed to grunt between his coughs. Blood could be already seen running from his mouth and dripping on the street as he tried to stand using a spear as support. "How could I, Dohnassek, be punched by a mere Low-class Devil." He then readied another spear and entered a fighting stance. It seemed he really wouldn't tell Issei about his objectives.

"Very well. In this case…Promotion, Bishop!" The Pawn then felt as his magical reserves almost tripled in size, various magic circles appearing behind him as he casted diverse spells. He mentally thanked Flora for training him in basic magic the week before the Nagoya Incident, it was really useful for him. "Let me show you what I've got."

(Small Time Skip)

"*sigh*, now that was boring." Said Issei Hyodou with a tired sigh as he stretched his arms. "But at least I got some info."

He was currently in the middle of a massacre scene. Blood was spilled everywhere, feathers were scattered all over the place and pieces of Dohnassek's clothes could be seen here and there. The only evidences of the Fallen Angel's very existence was a human-sized black stain on the floor and the black-feathered wings that were tied to Issei's back like a macabre prize. Issei himself had not even a drop of blood on his body, a small scratch on his cheek being the only proof he really got in a fight.

'Now then, I should report to Marshall-san.' Thought him as he then typed Marshall's number on his phone and pressed the call button. He waited for some seconds, but, to his surprise, his Master didn't answer. 'I wonder what is he doing, he always answers my calls…' thought Issei relaxedly before putting his phone back in his pocket. 'Knowing Marshall-san, he must be busy with some research or political stuff so I'll call him later.'

"Anyways, I should head back to the Leviathan Residence, so that I can give this to Flora-san." Said him with a sigh as he then made his way to the floating island his master lived in, it would be a long walk as he lived in the outskirts of Kuoh so he decided to use his wings.

Issei, however, never felt the third presence that was watching the battle since its very beginning. Sitting on a tree's thick branch while eating Squid snacks, the Martial Princess of Qina and Key of Gula, Fan Hsu, watched as her beloved husband's pawn left towards their floating mansion, an interested look on her pretty face.

"Issei Hyodou huh?"muttered her as she then took a sip of her coke. "I guess you'll make a fine apprentice for me."

She then flash stepped out of the scene, taking all the battle's evidences with her as well.

_{Marshall}_

"So this is what the Record was trying to warn me about~" Said Marshall with a playful smile as he looked at the scene right in front of him. "Things really got interesting now."

The living room was poorly illuminated, a small red light being the only fountain of illumination in the room, barely revealing the bloodied, crucified body in the wall. The room was all messed up, papers, furniture and clothing scattered all around, but what called for the most attention was the magic book lying in front of the dead body, the pages already stained with the red blood. Just a few feet away from him, a silver-haired, young priest with blood-red eyes and an insane look and aura prepared to shot a wounded Yuuto Kiba with his Holy Pistol.

Hearing the voice behind him, the exorcist turned to him with an insane grin. His blood-red eyes meeting Marshall's pink and blue ones. His first reaction was to shot a Holy Bullet at the Leviathan head, trusting in the light contained within it to kill the intruding Devil, but he was surprised when the bullet simply went through Marshall's body and penetrated the wall behind him, almost as if the boy's body was made of jelly.

"Is this the way to greet someone?" Asked the boy playfully as he used magic to close the hole in his checked social shirt and started walking towards the exorcist. He was currently dressed as a modern cowboy, with tight jeans, a black and red checked shirt and a leather belt with a flashy, gold buckle depicting a cowboy riding his horse (A/N: I am from the countryside, don't judge me guys).

"M-marshall-senpai?" asked Yuuto weakly before finally losing consciousness.

"My my, another shitty Devil appeared!" Yelled him insanely as he readied another bullet before pointing his gun at Marshall. "Well them, let's have some fun, shall we?!"

However, before none of them could make a move, both heard a horrified scream. Marshall turned around and saw Asia, the nun he met some weeks ago, looking at the crucified corpse with horror.

"Asia-chan?" asked him calmly, ignoring the other two males in the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Asia?" Asked the exorcist as well, calling the girls attention towards them.

"Father Freed…" Answered her before looking at Marshall. "Marshall-san?!"

"Fuck it. To think a nun and a Devil would be lovers, you're really a bitch, Asia!" Said the exorcist, now named Freed as he pointed his gun at Marshall's head. "Die, shitty Devil!"

However, he was surprised when Asia jumped in between them, her arms open as she tried to protect her friend from harm. 'My my, Asia-chan, you're so innocent~' thought Marshall with an inner smirk. The whole situation was a mere theater he orchestrated to manipulate Asia and get her under his wing, everything, from the summoning contract Kiba performed with the dead man to Freed's intervening and his arriving, using the Akashic Record to influence destiny in his favor. 'I could have ended with this a lot of time ago.'

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Asia?" asked the exorcist in an insulted tone, as if the nun's trying to protect her Devil friend soiled his honor with dust.

"This is wrong, Father Freed!" said the exasperated blonde girl with teary eyes. "Even though Marshall-san is a Devil, he is a good person! I can't allow you to kill him, it would displease the Lord! I-"

Asia was interrupted when Freed used his pistol to knock her aside, before jumping towards her like a beast. "So you are a Devil lover after all?! Then I shall punish you with rape, since Raynare-sama won't allow me to kill you!"

However, before he could even reach her, Freed felt as his abdomen was pierced by a gigantic scorpion sting. He then turned to face Marshall, who stood there, smiling playfully at him; beside him, a colossal scorpion was in an attack position, its sting going across Freed's body as if it was made of butter.

"Sorry, Freed-kun~" said Marshall in his usual playful tone, his eyes glowing sadistically as his plan finally reached the climax. "But Asia-chan is mine, I won't allow you to harm her."  
"Y-you son of a bitch!" Insulted the exorcist weakly, blood already starting to run out of his mouth as his organs were crushed by the Divine Beast summoned by Marshall. "How dare you to pierce me?!"

" You're annoying." Answered the Leviathan head with a sadistic smile as he then turned to his scorpion. "Kill him, the most painful way possible."

He never turned to see Freed being torn to pieces and devoured by the scorpion, his body kept alive by the toxin Marshall used in the sting that made his body keep regenerating his organs until it was completely destroyed. The exorcist's screams of agony were like music to his ears as he walked towards a shocked Asia.

"M-marshal-san?" She managed to ask before the Emperor Beast of Apocalypse simply waved his hand in front of her, using a spell to make her fall unconscious in his arms. The wicked grin in his face only got bigger as he casted a transportation circle under his feet, using magic with a mere command of his mind.

"Call Rias after you are done." Ordered him to his scorpion, which was currently devouring Freed's left leg while the former screamed in such an agony that almost made the Leviathan pity him, if he weren't a wicked beast, then Marshall would have probably killed him already. Unfortunately for the exorcist, Marshall was the wickedest of the beasts, the one that brought chaos to the universe and end to all civilization and order, he was the Emperor of all Beasts, the Beast of Apocalypse. "It's not like I want her Knight to die after all."

He never looked back to see Freed's death as he teleported back to the Leviathan Mansion with Asia lying limply in his arms.

First Objective: Get the nun. Complete.

Chapter end.

 **A/N: So…pretty long chapter huh? 10k words of story once more. Anyways, I hope you liked it as I did my best. I also made some changes in Marshall's peerage, my idea of making Tiamat his Familiar wasn't really good so I stepped back and kept her as his Queen.**

 **Also, I re-managed the Harem and created a hierarchy for the girls. They are, in order of relevance: Wife, Fiancé, Girlfriend, Sexfriends and Fucktoys.**

 **From now on, Marshall's way of acting will also change a bit. He'll act more as a villain, manipulating and using characters to reach his objective, which is: Entertain himself. So, don't be surprised if some of his actions remind you of Sosuke Aizen or Byakuran, remember he is 666, he needs to be kind of evil!**

 **By the way, don't forget to review! Sayonara, Wildfurion~.**

 **List of the World's 10 Strongest Beings:**

 **Current:**

 **Great Red and Trihexa;**

 **Ophis, the Dragon God;**

 **Shiva, the Destroyer;**

 **Vishnu, the Preserver;**

 **Brahma, the Creator/ Marshall Leviathan or Canopus, the Dethroner( using his fighting skills);**

 **Indra, King of Gods/ Marshall Leviathan or Canopus, the Dethroner;**

 **Sirzechs Lucifer/ Ajuka Beelzebub;**

 **Thor, God of Thunder;**

 **Aten or Lugh;**

 **Fenrir;**

 **Peerage:**

 **Current:**

 **Marshall's Peerage: Version 3.**

 **King: Marshall Leviathan.**

 **Queen (Mutation Piece): Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon (Re-re-suggested by me)**

 **Rook: Karna, the Invulnerable Armor (Suggested by team member, Don Ramon)**

 **Rook (Mutation Piece): Vestis, the Wrathful Darkblood Warlord (Suggested by team member Stormking)**

 **Knight (Mutation Piece): Sakura Yamaguchi, the Murakumo (Suggested by team member, Hot Dog)**

 **Knight (Mutation Piece): Lint Sellzen (Freed's sister, re-suggested by team member Afrosamurai666)**

 **Bishop: Gul'dan, the Destroyer of Dreams (suggested by reader LOLZ1337)**

 **Bishop: Medivh, the Last Guardian of Tirisfal (suggested by reader LOLZ1337)**

 **Pawn (Mutation Piece): Issei Hyodou (suggested by me)**

 **Pawn: Flora (suggested by me)**

 **Pawn: Felicia (suggested by me)**

 **Pawn x 3: Ivarr, the Boneless, Lothbrokson. (suggested by team member Ragnarr the Carnivore)**

 **Pawn x 2: Cecilia, the Adventurer Princess (suggested by team member Alcoholic Pikachu)**

 **Trivia:**

 **. Cor Caroli is the first clone created from Marshall's DNA, created by the Red Witch to serve as a weapon against him, should he ever attack her race.**

 **. Marshall can be incredibly cruel when he despises someone, such as with Freed's case.**

 **. Fan Hsu is a very intimidating person, being able to even scare the own Marshall, despite having only 1/7 of his current strength.**

 **. Being an Administrator, Canopus can use the Akashic Record to alter a world's data and, therefore, its future. He used it to guide Freed into Kiba's client's house in order to get Asia under his wing, preventing her from being raped by the exorcist in an alternate future.**

 **. Issei's strength now matches that of Yuuto or Koneko, being able to easily beat a Fallen Angel on his own. This is due to his training under Marshall, Felicia and Flora.**

 **Marshall's Harem: Rias (girlfriend); Fan Hsu (2** **nd** **wife and lover);Keys of Apocalypse (Wives); Akeno (Girlfriend); Asia(Girlfriend); Irina(Fucktoy); Xenovia(Fucktoy); Koneko(Girlfriend); Rossweisse(Sexfriend); Kuroka(Sexfriend); Ravel (Fiancé); Sona(Girlfriend); Tsubaki(Sexfriend); Momo(Sexfriend); Vali (To be defined); Tsubasa(Sexfriend); Tomoe(Sexfriend); Reya(Sexfriend); Ruruko(** **Fucktoy)** **; Kiyome(Sexfriend); Seekvaira(Fiancé); Le Fay(Sexfriend); Yasaka(Fucktoy); Kunou** **(Fiancé)** **; Raynare** **(Fucktoy)** **; Kalawarner** **(Fucktoy)** **; Mitelt(Fucktoy); Gabriel (Fiancé); Grayfia (probably) (Sexfriend); Valerie(Fucktoy); Lavinia(Sexfriend); Sakura(Sexfriend); Riser's Peerage** **(Fucktoys)** **; Ophis (To be defined) and a lot of other characters. If you want to suggest a character, don't forget to review!**

 **Listening to: Black Out The Sun- Darren Hayes.**

 **Doing: Studying Conjunctive Tissues for my test.**

 **Status: Doing far too good!**

 **Next Chapter: The Chaos Karma Dragon! Tiamat joins the Party! The Wicked Emperor vs the Four Great Satans!**


End file.
